Speedwagon High
by CMXB
Summary: Ever After High gets a surprise when a school full of Bizarre students attend and show Ever After bright new future.
1. Chapter 1 Another school

**Chapter 1 Another school?**

**I don't own ever after high or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

In a school called ever after high the students were making their pledge on the Storybook of legends but one known as Raven Queen saw her future and her destiny to become alone forever.

"I am Raven Queen and i'm going to write my own destiny! My happily ever after starts now." Raven said as she slammed the book shut and the mirrors broke around her.

Every one was in shock while the rebels cheer and Apple said: "how could you be so selfish."

"Apple im sorry but I want choose my own destiny. "Raven said

"Well I couldn't agree even more." said mysterious voice everyone look to the shadow near the school when a match light up to show a man with blond hair, in a black suit, bowler hat and scar on his face.

"Who are you sir." Milton Grimm said as everyone wanted to know.

"Let me introduce myself I am Robert e. o. Speedwagon a headmaster just like yourself." Speedwagon said while posing with his infront of his chest with a smile on his face, everyone was shocked to hear this.

"A headmaster?" Milton questioned

"Yes from a school to help young people to achieve a better future my school is far away and I came here to see ever after just in time for miss Queen over here taking the reigns of her life." Speedwagon said

Speedwagon climbed the stairs to the top of the podium while Milton approached him.

"I don't know why you are here but Miss Queen destiny is to become the next evil queen." milton said

"Really let me tell you something where I grew up you have to tell someone from the bad and good from a sniff to survive another day and when I see miss Raven I see a kind soul wanting to be accepted and people like you have no rights make your own students to be evil because of some stupid legacy." Speedwagon yelled.

Raven smiled along with maddie the rest of the rebels while Milton and the royals where shocked.

"Well I never who are you judge my teachings?" Milton said

"If your so sure about your teachings how about a deal?" Speedwagon suggested

"A deal?" Milton said

"I'll send some students of mine to attend your school for the semestar while the next will switch where yours will attend mine and then we shall see who is right." Speedwagon offered.

"Very well when will your students appear." Milton said arrogantly.

"Tomorow in fact heres a list of them." Speedwagon said while pesenting the list.

Josuke Higashikata, Koichi Hirose, Okuyasu Nijimura, Yukako Yamagishi, Giorno Giovanna, Bruno Buccellati, Narancia Ghirga, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Trish Una, Jolyne Cujoh, Ermes Costello, Wes Bluemarine and Narciso Anasui.

"Will see you tommorow." Speedwagon said while leaving.

"Wait thanks for defending me mister Speedwagon." Raven shouted.

Speedwagon turned and said: "your welcomed and my students will also help you just you wait." he smiled has he continued.

Maddie ran up to raven and said: "Amazing were going to meet a whole new school and make new friends." as she clapped hapilly.

"Yeah lets see what mister speedwagon meant." Raven said.

**Next morning**

Every students were waiting in the entrance for the transfer students while royals and rebels glared each other.

"Alright now children lets show this school the perfect nature of ever after high." Milton said.

"Oh really." a voice said as everyone looked to see Speedwagon there in front of them.

"Well let me show you my students." Speedwagon said as he whistle with his fingers.

Arriving to the entrance suprised everyoone while the girls blushed (except ashlynn) seeing what would be considered bizarre, each students were wearings very flamboyant clotheing and hairstyle.

The one to step foward was a young man wearing a pink colored clothes, with blue ladybugs and his chest being shown in a heart shaped hole.

"My name is Giorno Giovanna a pleasure to meet you ever after." Giorno said.

And that day was when ever after met speedwagon high.

Note:for those are wondering about some characters like Abbacchio is at the speedwagon school as a teacher and security guard like the crusaders and people like shigechi and foo fighter are at the school because they also need students so the will be shown later time and i will also add pairings like giorno x raven and few other suprises but apple im undecided who pair her up either josuke or make a triple pairing apple x giorno x raven and if you have any suggestions who i should pair up be free to tell in the reviews except for the ones from jojo like koichi x yukako and jolyne x anasui thank you all for reading this.


	2. Chapter 2 Students

Chapter 2 The students

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

**Note: Quick reminder that the chosen speedwagon students have the same age as the ever after ones and the only change ill make is just mista stand name to six pistol so to avoid those jokes since they already have enough attention with their style.**

"My name is Giorno Giovanna a pleasure to meet you ever after." Giorno said with a smile on his face.

Ever after headmaster went to talk to Speedwagon and said: "excuse me Mister Speedwagon but why are your students dressed like that?"

"Well it's a style from where were from so it's natural it's a bit different to what your used to" Speedwagon said

"Really because some of the young men are showing way to much skin." milton questioned speedwagon.

The female students blushed at the sight of those certain men while the boys were weirded out.

"Well how about we continue conversing in your office about the classes they would take while my students get a tour of yours." speedwagon said.

"Yes well that seems fair alright students which of you would like to show the students of uh whats yours schools name again?" asked Milton

"Why its Speedwagon High." Speedwagon answered.

"Yes thank you well students which of you will volunteer?" Milton asked his students

Raven raised her hand and said: "I'll do it Headmaster Grimm."

"Yes very well Miss queen please show these students around the school and your excused from classes until lunch hour while the rest return to your classrooms." Milton said while he guided Speedwagon to his office and the students of ever after (except for Raven) went to their classes.

"Hi name is raven queen its very hexciting to meet you all and welcome to ever after high." Raven said to the speedwagon students.

"Nice to meet you Raven as I said im Giorno Giovanna and these are my friends".Giorno said while pointg to each one and raven blushed a little by his handsome face.

Josuke. "yo" Josuke said with a smile.

Koichi. "g-good morning" koichi said slightly nervous .

Okuyasu. "Hey ya" Okuyasu said with a big gin.

Yukako, she nodded tough raven was slight creeped out by her gaze.

Bruno. "Nice to meet you." Bruno said.

Narancia. "Hey" Narancia. said with a calm smile.

Fugo. "Good morning". fugo said with a smile

Mista. "Hi". mista said.

Trish. "Hello". Trish said with a smile.

Jolyne. "Sup" jolyne. said with a grin.

Ermes. "hey". ermes said.

Wes. He nodded with a calm look (hes a bit of both versions of him).

And Anasui. "Hey". Anasui said

"Well nice to meet you all now lets get this tour started." Raven said as she led them to Ever after she showned the the hallways, the classes, the track and field. the clubs and the dorms while everyone from speedwagon high noticed how students looked at Raven.

"Raven why are the other students afraid of your:" Giorno asked

"Well you see its because i'm the daughter of the evil queen my destiny is to become like my mother but I'll be trapped forever in prison so I decided to make my own destiny but now the others outside of the rebels hate me even more." Raven with sad look on her.

Everyone was shocked at this and where angry at how could they treat her like that because of her mother.

"It doesn't matter what others say".Giorno exclaimed surprising Raven

"Your not your mother your Raven Queen and you should be able to choose who you want to be not what others tell you who you should be, in our school we were given a chance to become who we want to be thanks to headmaster Speedwagon in fact after school I want to tell you something later." Giorno said as Raven smiled and they contined to the cafeteria.

"Hey will you guys be fine I have to talk to someone?" Raven asked them.

"No problem will be fine." Giorno said.

Raven smiled as she walked away they went to get some food to try what this school has to offer, each grabbed a tray and picked what they wanted and they looked for a table.

"Hey over here you guys." said a girl with a top hat.

They looked and she was calling them over so they decided to go there where Giorno, Mista, Fugo and Narancia sat with her and her friends while the rest sat at the tables at their side.

"Nice to meet I'm Madeline Hatter but my friends call me Maddie and these are the rebels Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman and Cedar Wood." Maddie said to them while introducing her friends.

"I've heard that word from Raven but what are rebels." Giorno asked

"Well theirs two groups in this school theres the royals who say that everybody should follow their destinies but they are the only ones that get their happily ever after." Cerise said while pointing to the table where the royals are while they glared at them.

"Then you have us the rebels who want to make their own destinies to get our own happily ever after and thanks to Raven we can have our chance." Hunter said and the Speedwagon students smiled at that.

"So you guys whats your destiny?" Maddie asked them.

They looked at each other and Fugo answered: "well let's just say we are trying to figure that out."

"Well thanks to Raven nobody will get their happily ever after." Daring charming accused.

"Hey Raven just wants to follow her own destiny without being told what to do." Cerise said.

"Oh please she couldn't take it that we would be happy so she decided to rob that from us." Briar said

A hand was slammed at the tabble everyone turned around to see Josuke was the one that did it.

"Okay that's enough I won't take that from someone trying to insult a new friend of ours because what others say about her." Josuke said to them

"Oh why don't you keep your mouth shut and also get a new hairstilyst your hair is weird." Daring said

Everyone from the Speedwagon high froze when they heard that and Josuke got ticked off as the rebels look to see a aura around Josuke as he starts to move to Daring and they got surprised by this.

"Oi Jackass what did you just say ABOUT MY HAIR." Josuke shouted.

The royals look back and see Josuke and they got surprised what they were seeing but before anything happened the Speedwagon students grabbed him and dragged him back.

"Josuke calmed down he's not worth it plus we need to make a good example so please calm down." Koichi said to calm Josuke down.

Josuke calmed down a bit but still glared at Daring and the rebels were amazed.

"Hey what was that aura around Josuke just now?" Cerise whispered to them.

"Let's just say that's a special ability we have." Fugo answered.

"How about we do the most mature thing and ignore them." Hunter suggested

Everyone agreed and started to eat, Okuyasu tried his dish but he was a bit disappointed with the flavor Maddie noticed this and asked: "what's wrong."

"Well it's good but I was expecting a bit more when I heard your schools reputation but compared to ours it's nothing." Okuyasu said.

The rebels got curious while the royals where surprised.

"What are you saying the food here was made from the best quality ingredients there is." Briar said.

"Well in our school the food way better." Okuyasu answered.

"That's because Tonio cooked the food their here they have someone different." Narancia Said to Okuyasu.

"Who's Tonio?" Maddie asked.

"Antonio Trussardi is the cook from our school he makes healthy dishes to make us healthy also they taste incredible." Narancia answered to Maddie.

"That's right when Tonio cooks something it always taste delicious no matter what even the water he served was so delicious and pure like the water that a princess playing her harp would drink or the first drink of water after crossing the desert." Okuyasu praises Tonio cooking and everyone from ever after got interested.

"Amazing maybe when the next semester begins when whe have to transfer to your school we will get a chance to try his food." Cedar said curiously.

"Well luckily for you Okuyasu Tonio gave me and Bruno some cake as a gift for our temporary departure ain't that right Bruno." Fugo asked Bruno.

"Yes I'll be right back." said Bruno as he left the table.

At the royal table.

"You know those guys are quite handsome and it's a shame the rebels got to them first." Briar sigh as she eyed the boys from Speedwagon high.

"Please they could never compete with me."Daring said

Bruno return with four boxes and sets them on the tables.

"I divided them evenly so every one can have a piece you guys can have some if you want." Fugo offered to the rebels as they smile in appreciation.

When Fugo oppened the box in front of him their were four slices of strawberry cake and Mista noticed this.

"Oi Fugo what are trying to do?" exclaimed Mista

Fugo looked confused and said: "what it's Strawberry cake."

"I know it's strawberry cake it's cleary not chocolate or cheese cake." Mista said.

"There are four slices are you trying to kill me?" Mista asked.

Fugo sigh and said: "Not this again."

Everyone from ever after was confused.

"Picking from one from five is fine, picking one from three is fine but when you pick one from four something bad will happen, from the neighborhood where I grew up a kid adopted a cat from a litter of four and then the cat scratched his eye out." Mista said.

Everyone from ever after was surprised by that.

"That's a old wifes tale"Fugo said calming every one down.

"And if your so worried about it don't eat it." Fugo said Mista was shocked to hear that.

"But I want Strawberry cake" Mista said.

"Hey what's his problem with the number four" Hunter said to Fugo.

"Let's just say thats his unlucky number" Fugo replied.

Above them Kitty Chesire threw fries at the royals and rebels starting a food fight.

Everyone from Speedwagon High either duck and cover behind the tables or join in the fight.

Apple and Raven arrived to see it all happening.

"We have to stop them" Apple said to Raven.

"I got this" Raven said as she use a spell to stop all the food and getting everybody attention.

" I know things have been hard recently and Apple and I don't exactly see eye to eye." Raven said.

"But that doesn't mean we want our friends to fight about it". Apple said.

"I'm glad we can agree on something." Raven said

"Me too I mean It's not we can really change our destinies, we get happily ever afters and you dont" Apple said while pointing at Raven.

Then a cake was thrown at her face everyone looked to see Giorno was the one that threw it.

"Oh my were doing that now are we?" Apple said as she threw a dessert at Giorno resuming the food fight.

After School

Everyone from Speedwagon high where with Raven and Maddie at the Bridge near Ever after high.

"I'm sorry what happened today guys."Raven said to the Students of Speedwagon high.

"Don't worry about it Raven I just couldn't stand people like her." Giorno said.

"Hey Giorno you said you were going to tell me something after School?" Raven asked him.

"Ah yes you see your not the only one with a evil parent"Giorno said shocking Raven and Maddie.

"My father Dio was a evil person I never met him but from what I heard hes not a good role model but that didn't stop me because I Giorno Giovanna have a dream like how mister Speedwagon helped me my dream is to help others, my dream is to become a Headmaster and let me be the one to help you Raven"Giorno said while offering a hand to her.

Raven was amazed and blushed at Giornos will to achieve his dream and offering her help like how he once had.

And that day was the start of Giornos and his Friends Bizzare adventure.


	3. Chapter 3 Stand up

**Chapter 3 Stand up**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

**Note: For the pairings yes Okuyasu will have a pairing and also I was thinking bringing Ghiaccio to the story in the epic winter arc to be paired up with Crystal becuase of his white album and yes the rest of La Squadra are in Speedwagon high as students.**

While the students were busy with the foodfight the headmasters were deciding the classes for the students for Speedwagon high.

"Are you certain Mister Speedwagon that these are the apropriate classes I would have thought you would at least put the young ladies in Damsel-In-Distressing class?" asked Milton.

"Im very certain while one might go to try to have a bit of fun being saved by her boyfriend the young ladies aren't really what you would call a damsel they are as strong as any hero in training," replied Speedwagon.

"Okay very well they will told tomorrow about their classes since its a day off so they can get ready for their classes."Milton said.

"Fair enough are the dorms prepared for my students?"Speedwagon asked.

"Yes i'll send someone to show them the way." Milton said.

"Very well then thank you mister Grimm will seach other tomorrow good day to you sir"Speedwagon said.

"Yes to you too Mister speedwagon."Milton replied.

Speedwagon walked out of the office while Thinking: well students its now your time to show this world a whole new way of thinking,

When he was outside Speedwagon looked at ever after high one last time while smiling at the bright future that his students will create.

**Next day**

In the morning Raven, Maddie were giving the speedwagon students a tour of the book end they were looking at the whole place while Raven and Maddie led them to a certain place.

Trish noticed a saw a shop with a slipper image in the window and asked Raven and Maddie: "Hey is that a shoe shop over there."

Raven and Maddie looked and Raven said: "yes that belongs to Ashlynn its called Glass slipper she really likes."

"Well I might go there another day to buy some for me"Trish said and Yukako agreed.

"So Raven where are we going?"asked Koichi.

" Just simply the most Hat-tastic place of all time the Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe!" Maddie said excited about it.

When they arrived the outside look little weird then Maddie said:"well come on in you guys" and she opens the door to reveal the most wackiest they ever been to they were floating teacups and other objects, doors every where, lots of clocks which have the wrong time and with wild patterns of checkerboards and playing cards.

" Whoa this place its just mad." Okuyasu said while looking everywhere.

"Thank you."Maddie said.

They sit in a table while Maddie takes their orders.

" So what will you guys have" asked Maddie

They all give their orders and waited for Maddie they saw a butterfly flying their way.

"Hello their little guy."Koichi said to the butterfly when its grew making Koichi scream and he jumped in Yukako arms which made her smile.

Maddie return as she gave each of them their teas and sweats while pouring the tea upside down suprising them even more.

" Despite the wackiness this place serves pretty good tea" Hermes said.

Wes nodded in agreement and anasui said" Yes and the sweets are good what about you Jolyne?"

"I have to say Maddie this one the best tea i've tasted." Jolyne said

"So good" Okuyasu said with a big smile on his face.

"Why thank you so much for your kind words you guys and Mista i even gave you three sugar cubes" Maddie said.

"Why thank you Maddie now your even better than other places we went." Mista complimented her.

Maddie smiled and sat down next to them and asked: "Hey Bruno how you get those cakes for lunch when you guys arrived you didn't had nothing to carry them?"

"Well lets just say i have my ways." Bruno answered and Maddie pouted.

**Meanwhile**

In a alley in the book end a purple portal like void appeared and a shadowy figure came out of it it looked at the book end and sunk into the shadows to be ready to strike.

**Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe**

Everyone was having a good time telling jokes and conversing with each other when they heard a explosion outside.

**"**What the hex was that" exclaimed Raven.

" Lets check it out" Giorno suggested and everybody agreed and as they went outside.

When they reached where they sound was they saw something suprising, a figure covered in a ragged cloak with a hood that only shows his right eye which was solid red giving a feeling of dread to everyone that looks at it, his arms and legs were black with claws on them and had two spikes on his shoulders.

It was attacking the book end shops with everyone running away from it has it creates havoc.

"What is that thing?" Raven asked slightly scared and Maddie shivered at the sight of it.

What is this thing wait could it be. Giorno tought what the figure is.

Blondie was hiding behind a table with her mirror pad saying: "This is Blondie Lockes reporting to you in the book end when a strange monster appeared out of nowhere and started to attack the town causing havoc."

The creature started to approach Blondie and she got scared but she was when Giorno jumped kick the it.

"Run now" Giorno shouted and she ran to where Raven the others where.

"Blondie are are you okay?"Raven asked Blondie nodded and gave her mirror pad to maddie.

"This just in the new transfer student Giorno has arrived and now plans to fight the monster head on."Blondie said.

"Guys protect everyone while I take this thing down." Said Giorno to his friends.

"Are you sure Giorno?" asked Bruno.

"Yes ill take it down." Giorno said.

Giorno and the monster stared at each other for a few moments when it goes for the first strike with his claws ready when Giorno started glowing getting the attention from the students of ever after high.

"GOLD EXPERIENCE" Giorno shouted has a golden humanoid with ladybugs on it appeared.

"what the hex?!" Raven said surprised what she just saw along with Blondie and Maddie.

"Surprising news everyone Giorno just summoned a golden humanoid being to fight the monster." said Blondie.

"MUDA" Golde Experience shouted as it punched the creature in the face sending it flying away.

Gold experince ability when it punches someone their senses go berserk and the movement will look slow. Giorno though as the creature landed in one of the buildings shadows and disappeared into it surprising Giorno.

"What" exclaimed Giorno.

"Thats impossible that thing shouldn't even be able to move much less disappear like that" Bruno said confused on what happened along the ones from speedwagon high.

"Why's that?" asked Raven.

"When Gold Experience punches something their senses goes berserk and they movement beecomes slow." Bruno answered Raven as she, Maddie and Blondie wer amazed at that ability.

"Everyone be on guard the creature can pop out at any time." Josuke said.

Everyone was on guard on were it would strike each one being tense about it.

Giorno step back on a shadow when it appeared behind him ready to cut off his head.

"Giorno look out!" Raven said as she blasted the monster with her magic stunning it and allowing Giorno to strike it but it disappeared.

"Its gone again but how did it recover so fast?" asked Giorno.

"Naracia could you use Aerosmith to try locate it?" Mista whispered to Narancia.

"I tried this thing dissapeared completely in the shadows" Narancia Answered.

Then from the shadows the creature jumped out holding a huge sphere of darkness and throws it at Giorno.

"Oh no!" Giorno said as he dodged it destroying the building behind him a piece of the build was about to fall on a child hinding in behind a tree.

Everyone was surprised when a big amount of hair grabbed the child and brought him to the group they looked to see Yukako own hair move as she saved the boy.

"Whoa Yukako you can grow your hair at will like that?" Maddie asked her amazed by it.

"Yes and that was close alright little guy go hide somewhere away from the shadows okay." Yukako said he nodded and ran away from the battle.

We need to find a way to beat it, wait when it threw the blast it jumped out of the shadows to attack. Giorno tought.

"Raven when I say the signale try to stop it with your magic?" Giorno told Raven who smiled and nodded.

They all waited while Giorno stand in the middle away from the shadows when it jumped again with a even larger sphere of darkness and throws it at Giorno.

"I've got you" said Giorno.

**(Insert Giorno Theme "Il vento d'oro")**

"GOLD EXPERIENCE" Giorno called out.

Gold experience stared to punch the ground while yelling: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA. as a tree appeared and took the blast but instead of destroying it the creature was sent flying back.

"Raven." Giorno called out she nodded and shot the freeze spell and stopping it in mid air as it strugles.

"I found the secret to you power your utilize the shadows as a means for cover and to recover but when you need to attack you have to get out to do it." Giorno said as he approached it.

" Now lets finish this" Giorno said as gold experience appeared.

" MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA" said gold experience punched at it rapidly and until it gives a upper cut sending to the air away from the shadows.

" Now bask in the sunlight for your last moments" Giorno said as the creature disintegrated in to dust.

**[The shade the creature of the shadows Status: retired]**

**(music ended)**

**("Excuse me but who are you" said the male narrator)**

**("Oh Im the narrator from JOJO that says the status of the enemies" said jojo narrator)**

**("Well i guess we wont mind another partner for this story" said the female narrator)**

**("So welcome to the team" Said Brooke)**

**("Thank you" said the jojo narrator)**

Giorno sigh in relief as everyone from the group cheered for him as they approach him.

"Giorno that was amazing" Raven said.

"Yeah your were hat-tastic" said Maddie.

"Can i get a interview" said Blondie.

"Later okay"Giorno said.

"I'll hold you to it well everybody you just saw the amazing power of the students of the Speedwagon high this is Blondie Lockes signing out" Blondie said to her Mirror Pad as the people of the book end cheered for him and the group.

"well look at this were heroes"Narancia said.

"Yes it seems like that" Giorno said

But that thing could be from him. Giorno tought.

**Void**

In a empty void e a figure watches the battle and laughs.

"Well well they are here in this world that won't stop me from gaining the most powerful item of all time" said the figure in a distorted voice as he laughs out loud.

**Ever after**

The students of speedwagon went to their rooms in the dorms and found a letter for each of them.

" Whats this" asked Giorno as opened the letter and it said.

Students of Speedwagon High after talking with your headmaster we decided that your classes be Magicology and Hero training has your classes for ever after high so welcomed to the school and good luck - headmaster Grimm.

Everybody smiled at their new classes and a new chapter of their lifes starts tomorrow while also being a little nervous of the attenion they just got from today.


	4. Chapter 4 hero

**Chapter 4 Hero**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

**Note: Hey everybody I would like to say thanks for the support and I would like to say theres a new poll to decide on who will be paired up with Trish and in this chapter Introduces new pairing in also i've been thinking adding in some stands from parts 7 and 8 but with new oc users since some of them wouldn't make sense so for enjoy the chapter.**

Its was a bright morning and the students of Speedwagon high were arriving at Ever After high to start their new classes as they walked through the halls the students of Ever After noticed them.

"Look their they are" said a boy.

"They can do all those cool things" said another boy

"The Blonde one so Handsome" said a girl with a blush on her face.

"Looks like were popular now" said Narancia as they reached their lockers.

After getting their stuff they continued and saw Cerise waving at them so they went to meet her.

"Amazing you guys that was so hexcellent what Giorno and Yukako did." said Cerise

" I guess you saw it too?" Giorno asked.

"Are you kidding you guys are what everybody talking about." said Cerise

"How about we continue this in the class room so we won't be late" said Fugo

They all nodded and went to rumpelstiltskin class to see every one from the royals and rebels their waiting.

"Hey guys you didn't tell us you could do those cool things that Giorno and Yukako did." Hunter.

"Yeah and Yukako im so jealous that you can keep your hair so perfect while also saving someone in danger." Briar said which made Yukako smile.

" You gotta tells how you did it " Kitty said.

The Speedwagon students looked at each other than they decided to tell them.

"Well what you saw was power called a Stand" Bruno said.

"Whats a Stand?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Well a stand is a manifestation of one fighting spirit and all stands are unique to their users like how you saw with Giorno's his was the humanoid type of stand but their are other stands like Yukako's Love Deluxe is a bound stand which as the name implies its a stand thats bound to something like her hair but their other that are bound to items." Bruno explained and everybody where amazed.

"Amazing how do you get them?" Raven asked

"Well some stands are from birth like what happened with Giorno and some times are able to develop theirs through time." Bruno said while hiding a bit of information.

"Whoa." Dexter said

"Thats right our school helps people like us to train in our abilites to control them while giving us a bright future of our choice so you can say it helps find our own happily ever after" Bruno said which made the rebels smile.

Then Rumpelstiltskin arrived at the class and said: "Alright everyone quite down and pay attention." Then class started.

After that and everybody agreeing that they hate rumpelstiltskin they all went to the next class which is Hero training Speedwagon students saw Daring, Dexter and Hunter but also saw two called Sparrow Hood and Hopper Croakington 2.

"Alright students today will be Rescuing damsels from the tower so will need volunteers to be the damsels so which of you girls gonna be" Said a Gingerbread man wearing a tracksuit.

The girls all wanted to and Gingerbreadman looks around the girls and sees Lizzie looking at her mirror pad and said: "Lizzie Hearts."

She looked at him and got angry but still went to the tower with a pout on her face.

"Okay now for being fair i'll pick a name in random from this bowl and the one gets picked goes to save her." Gingerbreadman said while picking a name.

He took the a piece paper and said: "Bruno Buccellati".

Everyone looked at him and he got surprised and said"Okay very well i'll give it a shot", with a smile.

He ran inside the tower and the heroes noticed something.

"Hey Bruno didn't pick a weapon." Dexter said.

"Remember he has those stand powers." Hunter said reminding him.

Bruno enter the tower and saw knights their waiting for him he smiled ran and did a jump that sent him flying over them surprising everybody.

"Whoa how he did that?" Hunter asked.

"That was a stand leap which is done by using a stands legs to make a giant leap Bruno did it to avoid the knights outsmarting them." Josuke said.

Bruno continued and saw a troll in front of him it tried to strike him but Bruno smiled and disapeared into the floor surprising everyone again as the troll looks around for him.

"What he did now?" Daring asked.

"You'll see." Giorno said smiling.

In the room Lizzies was in a zipper opened on the wall surprising her and Bruno came out of it.

"Hey there Princess are you ready to leave with your knight." Bruno said while holding his hand to Lizzie as she smiled and grabs his hand.

Looking over the tower Bruno said to her: "hang on" she hold on to him.

Bruno jumped out of the window scaring everybody but he made zipper on the wall hold on to it as they slowing went down to the ground.

When they touched the ground everyone cheered for Bruno as Lizzie was amazed by his skills and when looked at him closely and blushed at the sight of him.

"Dude that was so cool" Hunter praised him.

"Yes even I have to admit that was interesting." Daring said.

"Hey those zippers were those your stands power?" Dexter said.

Before Bruno could reply a something crashed near the tower they looked to see creature red right side and blue left side, he as two swords in each hand, muscular arms and had minotaur legs.

The students of ever after got scared while Speedwagon students looked worried.

"What are-" Hopper choked and turned into a frog " what kind of creature is that."

It creates a ring of fire with his swords tapping Bruno, Lizzie, Josuke and Daring.

Daring tries to strike it with a sword but it blocked it and throws Daring away and tries to slice him.

"Daring." Josuke shouted and rushes in saving Daring.

"CRAZY DIAMOND" Josuke Called a Humanoid with pink skin, wearing a helmet with a heart shape on the top, armor like plates and hearts on his chin, shoulders, knees and chest.

Crazy diamond blocked the sword and tries to attack it with barrage of punches.

"DORA DORA DORA DORA" Crazy diamond shouted as it strikes the minotaur pushing it back but its still standing surpsing Josuke.

The minotaur charges in to crush him while covering it self in fire but a arm streches out grabbing Josuke and Daring pulling them in revealing Bruno's stand Sticky Fingers which is a blue humanoid with white armor, spike helmet and zipper in the waist.

"Josuke we need to come up with a plan to stop this thing." Bruno said to Josuke,

"Yes but how when Crazy Diamond punched that thing it only pushed it back a bit." Josuke said.

Bruno tought for a moment then remembered something.

"Josuke when you attacked it for a brief moment it glowed that must be its secret it needs to concentrate its energy to block the attacks so lets do a surprise attack." Bruno suggested.

Josuke tought about it, he smiled about it and said"Sure lets do it".

Josuke rushed in and attacked with crazy diamond: "DORA DORA DORA DORA DORA".

**(Insert Bruno theme)**

The minotaur blocks it but Crazy diamond didn't stop and a zipper appeared below it and another barrage caught it by surprise and said: "ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI."

Bruno came out of the zipper and said: "Arrivederci." Sending the creature flying as zipper opened around it separating its body as it disintegrated into dust.

**[ Juggernaut the fire beast Status: Retired]**

When the flame dispersed everybody from ever after high cheered louder for the heroes of today.

"Dudes that was awesome"Sparrow said while using his guitar.

"Yeah and your stands look so cool". Hunter said to them.

Daring walked over to Josuke and said:" Josuke you saved my life thank you"

"Hey no problem Daring"Josuke said while raising his hand to Daring which they shook hands.

"Also forgive me for insulting your hair." Daring said

"Hey don't worry friends?"Josuke said.

Daring smiled and said: "Friends."

Lizzie went to Bruno and said: "Bruno thank you for helping everyone and saving me".

" Your welcomed Lizzie" Bruno said as he smiled at her causing her to blush even more.

And that day was not only the start of a new friendship but also the start of a new love.


	5. Chapter 5 Darling role model

**Chapter 5 Darling role model**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

It was a bright day and today was Damsel-in-Distress class with Apple, Raven, Ashlynn, Blondie, Daring sister Darling Charming and the most surprising of all Jolyne.

Jolyne was gritting her teeth while saying to Apple and Ashlynn: "I can't believe you dragged me here to this class".

"Come on Jolyne it will fun just you wait"Apple said.

"Now damsels when you get rescued by your prince you want to look your best." Maid Marian the teacher said.

"Oh gag."Raven said.

"I agree with you." Jolyne agreed with her.

They heard a roar that scared Apple to see it was a recording being played by Maid Marian.

"That roar would have been dragons breathing down your neck if your not paying better attention"said Maid Marian.

"So looking demure and harmless is our first line of defense." Apple said.

"Rule 23 a damsel retains the of surprise at all times." said Darling.

"Oh very good Darling A plus as usual." Said Maid Marian.

Ravens heard a shound from the mirror phone to see somthing that scared her.

"The Dragon of Withering Heights is coming to get us all theres a level five dragon alert."Raven shouted,

The Dragon flew down and roared at them scaring everybody except one.

Multiple strings flew and grabbed the dragon by the neck and everybody saw that the strings are from Jolyne, her arm has holes in them and she has a angry expression.

**(Insert Jolyne Eyes of heaven theme)**

"Alright you lizard let's play"Jolyne said.

She swing the dragon around like a toy then throw it to the air then makes more strings that covered it completely then she brought it near her as everybody when in to hiding.

"STONE FREE" Jolyne Called out to reveal a blue humanoid with green sunglasses.

Then Stone Free started its Barrage of punches to the dragon while Jolyne yelled:" ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA."

After the last punch it sent the dragon flying away from them most of them were shocked, Raven was impressed and Darling was amazed.

Jolyne turned around and said"I told you this wans't my type of classes but you were right it was fun." Jolyne said with a smile as she walked away leaving everybody stunned.

**Afternoon**

Jolyne was in her doorm which she shares with Hermes and was lying on her bed when she heard a knock.

"Who could that be?"Jolyne asked.

She gets up and goes to the door revealing to be Darling Surprising her.

"Darling what you doing here?" Jolyne asked her.

"Can I come in?" Darling said.

"Sure." Jolyne said as she let her in.

"So what is it that you want?" Jolyne asked Darling.

"Can you Keep a secret?" Darling said to Jolyne~.

"Sure." Jolyne said.

"You see a lot of people think I like being a damsel but I actually like to be a hero"Darling said surprising Jolyne.

"Wait really?" Jolyne questioned her.

"Yes my father wanted me to be a damsel while my brothers be the heroes by I always dreamed to be knight and saving the day I even practice Sword fighting."Darling said

"Whoa but why are telling this to me?" Jolyne asked

"Well when I saw you beat that dragon I was amazed by it in how you can fight them without fear and that's what I want show everybody one day and follow my on destiny." Darling said.

That made Jolyne smile and said: "Let me guess you want me to teach you how to be brave to show everybody that your not a damsel."

Darling nodded with a smile.

"Well okay and don't worry your secret safe with me so how about we go out tomorow i'll even give you some advice in secret." Jolyne said.

Darling smiled and was happy that she found a true friend that will help her achieve her destiny.

**Note: This is the first chapter with only one speedwagon student each of them will get one here is to give Darling a role model and Jolyne is someone not afraid to tell everybody wants on her mind.**


	6. Chapter 6 Purple strawberry wolf

**Chapter 6 Purple Strawberry wolf**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

**The void.**

The shadowy figure still watching Ever After thinking of a plan.

"Those Speedwagon fools think they can stop me thats a laugh." He said with a chuckle.

"And these students from Ever After high they all see them as their heroes how about we chnage that view with a little help." He said while showing a image of Fugo.

**Ever After**

It was a day off and Fugo shown walking through school looking at every one from Ever After seeing them being happy and some coming from wealthy families it all reminds him of his past and how it was the opposite of what he had he felt jealous of how easy they had he didn't hate his friends since they all had problems in their lifes but when he saw Ever after students and how they all had it easy compared to his own past life.

Fugo walked away from Ever After and went to the deep part of the Echanted forest trying to calm himself and he tries to forget his past but its always come back to haunt him even with all the years have passed he could never forget what his so called parents did to him.

He heard a noise he turned to see a little wolf looking at him curiously.

"Hey there little guy whats wrong."Fugo asked him with a smile.

"Carmine where you going." a voice was heard to be revealed to be Cerise.

"Fugo?"Cerise said surprised to see him.

"Oh, hey there Cerise."Fugo said.

"What are you doing here in this part of the forest?" Cerise asked him.

"I just need to clear my head." Fugo said

"Well well what do we have here?" A voice said to be a girl with brown hair with red streak, wolf ears, with a blue shirt and boots.

"And you are?"Fugo asked with narrowed eyes.

"The names Ramona Badwolf pretty boy." Ramona said.

"Get lost dog breath, I was talking to my friend here."Cerise said.

"Wait Badwolf like Professor Badwolf?" Fugo asked.

"Thats right hes my dad."Ramona said with a smirk.

"Hey Fugo you made some pretty interesting friends here." Said a familiar voice only to Fugo.

They all looked a top of a tree branch to see a young boy around their age, swimmer build, red hair, white skin, green eyes, wearing a black vest with feather collar, ripped black pants, black gloves and boots.

Fugo and Cerise were surprised but Ramona blushed at him like she seeing a alpha.

"David what are you doing here?" Fugo asked him.

He responded raising his hand and saying: "what can't a friend visit his buddy here?".

"Your supposed be at Speedwagon high how did you even get here?." Fugo asked him again getiing tired of his attitude.

"Hey don't need to be so serious." He said while jumping to the ground.

"Fugo you know this guy."Cerise asked him.

"Yes I do Cerise, Ramona meet David Romero a student of Speedwagon high." Fugo said to them.

"A pleasure to meet you especially you my dear wolf girl." David said to Ramona making her smile.

Then they heard inhuman growl far away and they turned to that direction.

"What was that?" Ramona asked but Fugo response was running to that direction.

"Fugo wait."Cerise said worried as she, Ramona and David went after him.

While they were running Ramona whispered Cerise: "Cerise how are we gonna ditch these guys after we deal with what ever that noise is?"

"I don't know but im sure mom and dad can wait till were their." Cerise said to her.

"But what if these guys find out about our secret?" Ramona asked worried.

"I don't know about David but Fugo would never tell anybody on us." Cerise said.

They all reached the spot they heard the growl which was empty until a shadow jumped down to reveal a zombie like monster with red eyes, brown clothing, sharp claws and a long tongue.

"What is this thing?" Ramona asked scared what she was seeing along with Cerise.

Fugo was worried but for a different reason:How im gonna fight this thing with the girls here.

David looked at Fugo and understood his problem and said:"Hey Fugo I'll deal with this guy watch over the girls."

Fugo looked at him and nodded.

David craked his neck and crossed his arms in front of his face and they his hands turned to claws and he grew a black lizard tail surprising the girls.

"Is that his stand?" Cerise asked Fugo getting a confused look from Ramona.

"Yes thats his stand scary monsters a stand that transforms the user into a dinosaur a Utahraptor to be precise."Fugo responded.

"Lets go you freak."David cried out as he charged at the monster who also charged foward.

Both started to slice each other with their claws David avoiding while the monster not even feeling pain, David stunned the monster with a tail whip and started going nuts on it with combo of slices until he jumped and yelled:"USHAAA". as he deals final slash that send the mosnter away.

David smiled as the rest of group were impressed.

But that faded away as the monster started regenerate as it stood up again.

"Impossible how could it take all those blows like they were nothing?" David said surprised by this.

Then the monster streched his own arm to a tree to jumping to it and streched his arms again this time grabbing Cerise and Ramona and they screamed.

"CERISE, RAMONA." Fugo yelled going after the thing.

His shout was heard by another as he said in a worried tone:"Girls.".

Fugo and David found the creature going to a huge empty spot when they hear a shout:"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTERS." they saw mr. Badwolf in his wolf smashing the monster throwing it to the open field but it threw the girls into the air Mr. Badwolf grabbed Ramona and Fugo grabbed Cerise.

"Cerise are you " Fugo saw her hood down revealing her wolf hears surprising him.

Cerise got worried but they saw the monster getting up and growling at them.

Fugo looked at it and started thinking a plan along with David until David said with a frown:" Fugo the only way to beat it is with your stand."

Fugo was shocked to hear this as this was not something he wanted to happen.

Cerise looked at Fugo and was confused why was Fugo so shocked at the idea using his stand.

"David are you crazy what if I harm anybody here." Fugo said shocked.

This surprised Cerise on why would Fugo hurt them.

"Fugo listen I'll keep everybody here while you deal with that thing theres no animals nearby so it would be only you and that thing."David reassured him.

Fugo looked at him for a moment before looking at Cerise before walking towards it.

Cerise and her family looked confused on whats about to happen.

Fugo looked at the monster and said:"PURPLE HAZE." then everybody felt a feeling of dread.

**(Insert Fugo theme)**

Fugo stand appeared its face and body are patterned by horizontal lozenges of alternating shade, and armor pieces on its shoulders, elbows, and knees, a long flowing cape, It has spikes on its back, its lips and appendages are loosely stitched, and its eyes have distinct irides with miotic pupils and it wears roman like helmet with a transparent visor.

It growls with with steam like breath coming out of his mouth along with drool, its was hunched growling at the monster.

Evorybody was surprised because it was like they were looking at a demon.

The monster for the first time felt fear as it stares at Purple haze not knowing what to do.

"What is that thing that can't be Fugos stand."Cerise said not believing whats she seeing.

" It is thats Purple Haze Fugo barely lets that guy out because hes afraid of his own stand." David said shocking her.

"Why would he be afraid of his own stand?" Cerise asked David.

"UBASHAAA" Yelled Purple Haze punching at he monster but it dodged and it hit a tree.

"Oh no it struck something." David said worried.

And everybody saw something coming out of the bulbs in his hands.

"What is that coming out of the bulbs?" Mr badwold questioned David.

"That is Purple Haze ability a deadly virus." Responded David.

"VIRUS." Cerise, Ramona and MR. Badwold yelled in shock on what he just said.

"Its a flesh eating virus that appears when those bulbs break they release it around the stand and will devour anything in contact with it either through breathing or skin contact not telling whats friend or foe even Fugo himself can be affected by it" David surprising them even more.

"Savage!, it strikes like an explosion and dissapears like a storm. Its a stand that reflect Fugos Violent nature." David said shocking Cerise more.

"Thats impossible Fugo's a kind person how can that thing reflect his violent nature." Cerise questioned David not believing what she heard.

**(End the them)**

"Thats because of his parents Fugo not gonna like im telling you this but when he was younger his parents put pressure on him into making Fugo a perfect child he was born with a IQ of 152 and the expectations of them and others slowly crushed his heart creating his violent nature there was only one person that treated him like a normal person and that was his grandmother but when Fugo entered school abroad she passed away all he wanted was to attend her funeral but his parents forbided him and it got worse as a teacher there tried to take advantage of Fugo when he was in the library and then Fugo snapped and hit him with a book and kept beating him until he got arrested his parents paid the officials to see he wouldn't go to jail but they disowned him and treated him like trash." David said with frown on is face.

Ramon was shocked, Mr. Badwolf Growled because how could his parents do that to him and Cerise couldn't believe what she just heard as a tear came out of her eye as she looked at Fugo.

Puple Haze has managed to grab the monster by its neck and pinned to a tree as it raises it's arms to finish it.

"Do it Purple Haze." Fugo ordered Purple Haze as it launched its fist at the monster.

The monster got punched and the virus spread creating boils and its skin starting to melt as the virus ate its skin and then Purple Haze gave a barrage of punches at it. "UBASHAAA."

After the barrage the monster become a puddle of goop as it disintegrated into dust.

Fugo looked a Cerise and the others for few minutes and turned back to walk away until Cerised hugged him from behind surprising him.

"Its ok Fugo your not a danger to me." Cerise said to him in a reassuring tone.

Fugo looked at her as she contined:"it's not your fault your this way it was your parents I still see you as the kind guy that I met in school." Fugo was stunned at what he heard from her.

"Thank you Cerise and don't worry your secret safe with me." Fugo said with a tear coming out of his eye.

"Hey want to join me and my family are having a picnic?" Cerise offered.

Fugo nodded and as Cerise showed the way with Ramona, her father and David.

Fugo saw Cerise mother Red riding hood and was surprised to see him and said:"oh hello young man are you Cerise friend."

"Yes im Pannacotta Fugo but my friends call me Fugo." Fugo introduced himself to her.

"Well Fugo since you and your friend are here that means you know our secret right?" Red riding hood asked.

"Yes but don't worry me and David won't tell anybody your secret is safe with us." Fugo said proudly.

"Well thank you do you wish to join us?" She asked.

Fugo nodded as he and David joined Cerise family picnic.

"Did you bring the bacon potato salad? I love that stuff." Mr badwold said.

Fugo looked around the family and couldn't help but smile at the scene as this is a real family unlike his old one and was happy to be apart of this moment.

**The Void**

"well that was unexpected I was hopping for him to cause terror but those wolves are too forgiving but theirs always next time." the shadowy figure said.

**Note: there you have it everybody this is the start of the pairing of Fugo and Cerise and the introduction of of a new stand user for scary monsters another stand I want to introduce is D4C so wait until them also I thought fugo and cerise would be interesting together plus she can help him be shameless.**


	7. Chapter 7 Roybel

**Chapter 7 Roybel**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

A few days have passed since the picnic and since then Fugo and Cerise started to hang out more often and today is the first day of a new student called Poppy O'Hair twin sister of Holly O'Hair and Holly has the Rapunzel destiny since shes the older twin.

"Have you decided on your classes?" Baba Yaga asked while writting some papers.

"Im sorry but no." Poppy said stopping Baba Yaga.

"On one hand magicology sounds like a blast literally, but hero training sounds hexcellent too, who wouldn't want to spar with a dragon."Poppy said.

"Well you must choose today, classes starts tomorrow." Baba Yaga said.

Poppy walked out of the office and Holly went to see her and asked: " So how it go with Baba Yaga?"

"I kinda got thrown through a loop she says I have to choose a destiny by the end of the day." Poppy said with a frown.

" Maybe it will help if ask everyone what they love abou their sides of the story?" Holly suggested.

"Thanks Holly you're fableous."Poppy said.

**Cafeteria**

"Being a royal isn't easy to keep your kingdom happy, but you do get to date princes and live in enchanted castles, of course you may have to eat a poison apple to get there." Apple said.

**Track field**

"If your rebel you don't have to be bad, or dislike beastalks or the people who climb them." Tiny said.

**Zipline**

"Well if your a royal you live every day to it's to it's fullest." Briar said as she went down the zipline.

Cerise walked in and said:" but isn't it more important to be who you want and not hide who you really are."

"Totally wicked point who did your highlights." Poppy said while reaching for Cerise's hood but she steped back.

"uh my mom." Cerise put a helmet and said:" gotta go" and she went down the zipline, but while she was reaching down Fugo and Narancia where walking by and she accidentally crashed into Fugo.

They oppened their eyes to see their both in the ground Cerise was on top of him and their faces were close making them blush.

"HA HA HA HA nice one Fugo you got a girls attention." Naracia laughed at him.

"Oi Naracia." Fugo went after him as Naracia ran while saying:" get back here." leaving a blushing Cerise.

**Hallway**

While walking through school and looking through her notes she spotted someone different he was taller than most students, he has two lines on each side of his face, and wears clothes that she didn't know with strange symbols.

She went to talk to him about his side and said:"Hey there" calling his attention.

Okuyasu looked at here and was stunned at seeing such a pretty girl and said" y-yes."

"Hey there my name is Poppy O'Hair im starting Ever after today."Poppy introduced herslef.

"Well im Okuyasu Nijimura and im a transfer student from a special exchange program."Okuyasu said a little nervous.

"Whoa really your from different school hey you wouldn't mind if asked you some things?"Poppy asked.

"Sure I was about to go to the Book End for a walk."Okuyasu said has they left school.

**Book End**

"Wait so you and your friends take both royal and rebel classes." said Poppy

"Thats right we don't have destinies so we take both to find ours own destinies thanks to Mister Speedwagon" Okuyasu said.

Poppy write it down on her notepad then they heard a explosion they saw a bulky armored monster with a two canons on his shoulders, and as a visor showing his yeallow eyes.

"What the fairy tale."Poppy exclaimed at seeing it.

The creaure loked at them and fired a blast of energy at them Poppy a got scared but a strange noised was heard as the blast vanished confusing her.

"Looks like it's time for Okuyasu Nijimura to save the day." Okuyasu said.

"THE HAND." Okuyasu called his stand which is a humanoidwhite and blue with football pads with spikes on them, with the symbols of his clothes on it, on each side of the Stand's face are blinders that cover its headlight-shaped eyes and its right hand has spiderweb-like lines on the inside, along with two bumps on its palm.

"Whoa what is that?" Poppy asked surprised.

"Hey no worries I'll tell you later but for now im going to kick his but." Okuyasu said as he charged foward.

armored monster fired again only for the hand right hand glow dark green and scraped away the blast surprising Poppy.

"Ha ha you idiot that won't work those pea shooters won't work gaints my stand and now prepare" Okuyasu got interrupted when the monster punched him away when he was distracted.

Poppy went to check on him and said:"are you alright?"

Okuyasu sat back up to a blast coming their way so he grabbed Poppy and used the Hand ability to teleport them away.

**(Insert The Hand theme)**

He let her go and got and he walked foward and said:" why you not only did you attack me but also my new friend im going to erase you."

The hand brought it near them by scrapping the space in between them and started to scrape away its cannons, arms, and legs and finished him with a barrage of punches sending it flying as it disintegrated from the damage it received Okuyasu smiled and was hit by a flower pot.

**[ Goliath the cannon destroyer status: retired.]**

"Oh come on why did that happen."Okuyasu said while rubbing his face.

Poppy giggled and ran up to him and said:"Okuyasu that was amazing you've got to tell me about those cool powers "

Okuyasu rubbed the back off his head and said with a smile:"well it's nothing even bonehead like me can take that thing out."

"After today I finally made my choice come on follow me." Poppy said as she and Okuyasu went back to school.

**Rec. room.**

Both of them arrived and Holly went to Poppy and said:" so have you made your choice."

"Well i've decided im not gonna decide on a side." Poppy said surprising them all.

"Wait a spell you must choose something." Baba Yaga told her.

"After hearing what everybody side is clear being are rebel and royal is totally hexciting and after meeting Okuyasu he showed me a whole new side."Poppy said as Okuyasu pointed a himself.

"So im gonna flip the script and choose both sides." Poppy said as everybody cheered.

"I like you're style i've been trying to decide my best side and I choose both." Daring said while looking at his mirrors.

"Well looks like were be best bud for being in both classes too."Okuyasu said.

"Hey Okuyasu you still have to tell me abou that cool being you summoned."Poppy said

"Later but first let me introduce to you my friends you're gonna like them. Okuyasu said as he lead her to his group.

**Note: heres Poppy intro also Okuyasu pairing choice and remember to vote who gets to be with Trish.**


	8. Chapter 8 Angry ice skater and test prob

**Chapter 8 Angry ice skater and test problems**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

**Note: this is a double story chapter preseting a character from Speedwagon High doing a report while also meeting the special someone and Naracia meets his future girl.**

At the top of world of Ever after their exist the winter palace where winter is made and making his way their in a snow sled is a young man with light hair styled with large spirals, he wears a pair of thick-rimmed spectacles, white blouse and black pants his names is Ghiaccio.

"So this is the place where winter is made of course the cold doens't bother me but, WHY DO I HAVE TO GO FAR AWAY TO MAKE A STUPID ASSIGNMENT IS IT BECAUSE MY STAND MAKES ME NOT GET BOTHERED BY THE COLD WHAT STUPID LOGIC." Exclaimed Ghiaccio with a angry expression.

When he arrived the workers helped him down and offered him a drink and a girl came out of the with mint blue hair streaked with white and violet and dressed in winter clothing.

"Welcome to the palace my name is Crystal Winter daughter of the snow queen and king you must be the student from the new school Speedwagon High." Crystal greeted him.

"Yes my names is Ghiaccio." He responded.

"Great lets get the tour started and show you how we make winter." She said as he led him in.

"Forever after my family and loyal subjects have been responsible for bringing the winter to the land." Crystal said as she showed him the factory where they make ice and snow flakes as Ghiaccio took notes.

"Every snow flake is thorougly inspected to ensure that no two are alike." Crystal explained.

"Yes it could be boring if they all look the same." Ghiaccio said making her smile.

She showed him two young teens working and said:" Jackie Frost and Northwind here are on inventory duty."

Jackie looked up and said with a fake smile:"Its so enchantigly fun."

Northwind while he carried a bucket of snow got confused and said:"fun I thought inventory was-" But he got interrupted as jackie threw the bucket at his head.

"Now this way to the throne room." Said Crystal as she walked their.

"Hey Blue hair guy." Jackie called Ghiaccio as looked at them." Want to try its really fun."

"GET BACK TO WORK YOU BUMS YOUR NOT FOOLING ME." Ghiaccio yelled at him as he followed Crystal while Jackie and Northwind where shocked and northwind said:"Well thats a new one he called us bums." and Jackie got angry and broke the machine.

In the throne room Ghiaccio was meeting the snow king and queen.

"Hahaha well it's vey nice to make your acquaintance mister Ghiaccio and is good to know that there are more schools out there." said the king.

"Yes it's very hexciting and also the cold doens't seem to bother you." said the queen.

"Yes thank you your majesties its a ability that I have." said Ghiaccio

They heard a noise and saw a pile of snow coming through their way the ones that caused it were Jackie and Northwind.

Everybody looked at them and Ghiaccio got mad they both ran and Ghiaccio said:"THATS IT YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW." He glowed as ice covered him surprising the King, queen and Crystal; the ice broke to reveal that Ghiacio wearing white armor, with a helmet that has visor showing the face and has skates.

"Now you two aren't getting way nobody escapes WHITE ALBUM." Ghiacio said as he skated towards them.

Northwind looked behind him and got scared he said:" huh Jackie look behind us."

"What?" She said as she looked back and saw Ghiaccio skating towards them " what is that?"

They suddenly stop to see their feet were frozen and stuck to the floor.

And Ghiaccio catched up to them as he looked at them with a glare as they got nervous.

"Ghiaccio that won't be need ill settle on their punishment." the king told him.

"Tch fine." he said while walking away as the guards appeared.

Ghiaccio turned off white album and approached the King and queen.

"That was quite a amazing power you have young man." Said the king as the queen nodded.

"Hey Ghiaccio if you still have time we can have a ice skating challenge seeing you skate got me hexcited." Crystal said.

"Fine but don't go crying after I beat you." He said as Crytal smiled as they went to have thier game.

The King laughed and said:"It seems Crystal found a new friend." as both of them smiled.

* * *

**Ever after**

Next day in Rumpelstiltskin class the professor laughed and said: "You heard correctly."

"Uh professor Rumpelstiltskin this is totally unfair." said Apple.

"You can't test us on chapters 1 to 34." said Ashlynn

"We only studied to chapter 2." said Dexter

" I cannot tell a lie and well thats just not very nice." said Cedar.

He laughed at them.

**the afternoon**

In the one of the rooms the group (except Narancia) Goldie told them:" You guys don't know about professor Rumpelstiltskin at he beginning of each year he gives insanely hard test his students have to ask for extra credit which is just bending straw into gold for him."

" The test is tomorow morning." said Cedar.

"The real one in trouble is Narancia." Said Fugo.

"Why Narancia?" Asked Raven.

"Because Narancia not only a slacker he never went to grade school." Fugo responded shocking them.

"What?". said everbody.

"Mister Speewagon was nice to have him enroll into to school but he gets thing wrong like 16 x 55 he answered 28." Said Fugo.

"Oh no where is he now we need to help him." Briar said worried.

Narancia was walking through the book end with a frown he knows hes going to fail so he went to get some new tunes from a music shop to calm his mind.

As he was about to enter a girl with lavender-white hair streaked dark purple with a black jacket came out adn they were about to bump each other and they both said:"Oh excuse me."

The girl looked at him and asks:"Hey are you okay?"

Narancia sigh and said:" Not really tomorrow I have stupid test from Rumpelstiltskin I know im going to fail so I just went to get some music to calm my self."

She frowned and then tought of something and said:"Hey you like music I have an idea also my name is Melody."

"Really Thanks and my names Narancia." He said with a smile.

She smiled and led him in to prepare for his test.

Next day

Each were given a piece of paper for the test when they started Narancia looked at the problem and started to tap his fingers on the table in a rhythm solving the questions.

Test was over and everybody were being graded everybody were getting A until it was Narancia turn." Narancia Ghirga" said Rumpelstiltskin.

Everybody were scared at what was going to happen until he said." An A."

Everybody cheered as Narancia smiled, Fugo was shocked and Rumpelstiltskin cried.

Narancia looked over the door to see Melody waving and winking at him and he smiled at her.

Fugo aproached him and Asked."Narancia how you do it?'

"Lets say I had a good tutor thats enjoys music like me." Narancia said with a smile as he remembered Melody teaching him the subjects through using rythms like in music.


	9. Chapter 9 Mista tea party

**Chapter 9 Mista mad tea part and bird fight.**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

**Note: to answer DIO Over Heaven question Doppio is going to appear as Trish little brother around Darling age and Diavolo is his own person being their father but king crimson is Doppio stand and will have Diavolo personality like how spice girl has one and I might have Doppio grow is hair when he activates his stand also ill explain their backstory later.**

Its a beautiful morning in Ever after and walking through the Book end is Mista enjoying the place and hes about to get a surprise.

"Man its nice to have some free time to relax." Mista said and he looked at his mirror phone to see the time.

"Oh its lunch time well time to find a good place." Mista said and then Maddie popped out of nowhere and scaring him.

"Whoa did you say lunch time well to me its tea time so we can have fun together how about it Mista?" Maddie asked him with a smile.

Mista looked at her and said:"Ok fine Maddie just don't scare me like that again."

Maddie and Mista walked together and went to Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe and Mista sat at one of the tables.

"So will be tea and snacks for two?" Maddie asked when her mouse came out of her hat and she said:"oh I mean three." She giggled.

"Make it nine." Mista said surprising her and the mouse.

"Nine?" Maddie asked confused.

"Right you didn't see them well come on out everyone its tea time." Mista called from his underneath the table.

" Yay tea time, give us food." Said six little beings with numbers on their heads as they climb on top of the table.

"Whoa who are these little guys?" Maddie asked in wonder.

"Oh their six pistols their my stand there are six of them and there isn't number 4 because four is bad luck." Mista responded

"You mean you kept these little guys from me, they just scream madness." Maddie said with a silly face.

So Maddie went to get tea and snacks for everybody.

"Here you go guys, lunch is served, these cakes are very delicious." Mista said as he gives a piece each as they ate.

"Delicious." Said number 1

"This is the best!" said number 2.

"Hey, gimme that!" Number 3 said as he stole number 5 cake making him cry.

"Hey, thats not nice." Maddie said with a frown.

"Hey, come on number 3,stop making number 5 cry." said Mista.

" They all believe that they do the most work, so they have to eat more than the others, I work so hard not play favourites." Mista said to Maddie.

"Well no worries because theres enough for everybody now how about some tea." Maddie said as she set six tea cups for each six pistol which were small enough so they can hold it on their hands.

The six pistols enjoyed their tea and said:" Thank you for the tea, it was very good."

Maddie laughed and said:"Your welcome you little guys."

A noise was heard outside so Mista and Maddie went outside to check it out.

They looked for the source and Mista saw something coming down their way so he pushed Maddie out of the way making them roll to the side as the figure crashed where they were.

They looked to see a bird like monster with a yellow beak, black feathers, yellow and sharp claws.

"Great another of these things well no choice lets go guys."Mista said as he takes out his revolver and Maddie was confused at the weapon.

"Take this you freak."Mista said as he fired three shots at it.

The bird blows a gust of wind that deflect the bullets surprising Mista.

"What don't tell me it controls the air well thats make it more difficult." Mista said.

Maddie was watching the fight when she saw Blondie arriving next to her and gave her her Mirror pad.

"Maddie hold this, This is Blondie Lockes reporting live at the book end where another monster as appeared and is fighting Mista and he is using a very strange weapon to fight it." Blondie said to her viewers.

Mista fired another show the bird tried to blast it away but numbers 6 and 7 where riding the bullet and shot it faster toward the birds neck making its mark.

"Yeah." said Number 6 and 7 as they high fived.

"Good work six pistols number 6 and 7." Said Mista.

"Look at there everybody Mista stand is revealed to be little yellow guys." Blondie said with a smile.

The bird got angry and charged at Mista He dodged it and fired at it again three times but the bullets stopped because the bird use the air to stoped them in their tracks in midair.

Mista went to reload is gun as saw he only had four bullet in total.

"Why do I only have four bullets?" Mista asked.

"Mista thats because you forgot the rest in your room." said number 1 as the rest reload the gun.

"You left them dummy." Said number 3.

"Four is unlucky." said number 6

"Don't put all four in there, it'll just be bad luck." said number 5.

But Mista reload it anyway with all four.

"Oh no Mista only has four of those bullets has he calls it he's gonna get bad luck." Maddie said scared.

Mista saw the bird charging the air around the bullets as it shot one of them at Mista

"What?"Mista said.

Mista fired three but he got shot in the stomach.

"MISTA." Yelled Maddie and Blondie when they saw Mista get hurt.

Mista fell to the floor while he spat blood from his mouth.

Mista looked at his wound and the bird that was walking towards him with a smirk on its face.

Well the worst has passed since I only have one so lets make it count. Mista thought.

Mista fired the last one but the bird caught it with the air and turned it around and started to charge it up to strike Mista.

Blondie and Maddie were scared but they saw something.

Six pistols were climbing on top of the Bullet and the bird saw them.

"It really let its guard down." Said number 1.

"It let his guard down because Mista ran out of Bullets." said number 6.

"We just wanted to get closer, because the closer we are the better we can aim." said number 7.

The creatured fire the bullet and number 1 said while they jumped preparing to kick the bullet:" Here we go boys."

"AIM." said six pistols. as they shot the bullet back with great speed and made it shoot through the birds skull making it fall to the floor as it disintegrated.

"We did it." said six pistols.

Number one and 1 and 2 , 6 and 7 high fived but 3 punched 5 making him cry.

"Come on number 3, I keep telling you not to bully number 5." Mista said.

Maddie went check on Mista and said." Are you okay will you still be able to tap dance."

"Ill be fine Giorno or Josuke can heal me so I just need to see them lets go." Mista said as they went to see one of them.

**Next day in school.**

The group were in the cafeteria talking about last day.

"Dude your weapon was pretty cool whats it call?" Hunter asked

"Its called a revolver it a gun that fires metal objects at the enemy at a fast speed." Mista said as he showed them his gun.

They heard the door open to see headmaster Grimm there and they knew what hes here for.

"Well got to go bye."Mista said as he ran.

"Get back here Mista weapons are not allowed in school." Milton said.

Maddie giggled at the scene and smiled at Mista.


	10. Chapter 10 Surprise visit

**Chapter 10 Surprise visit.**

**I don't own ever after high or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

Ever after was having a good morning and a Mister Speedwagon was visiting his students to see how they are but someone entered the carriage he used and was going to visit Ever After.

Josuke was seen walking through the book end and he received a call from his mirror phone.

"Hello?"Josuke said when he got his phone out.

"Josuke we have a problem."said Joseph Joestar (part 2) worried.

"What's wrong?" Josuke asked.

"Shizuka is gone she entered Speedwagon's carriage without us knowing."Said Joseph.

"What?" said Josuke worried.

"She must have used her stand to be invisible so you gotta to find her." Joseph said.

"No worries I'll call everyone to help out."Josuke said

Josuke called everybody and they started the search for Shizuka.

Apple was sitting in a bench she sigh and said:"another royaly enchanting day."

She felt something touching her foot she looked to see nothing and got confused.

She looked to her right to see a cat looking at her feet then she realises something, the cat attacked the spot and she quickly grabbed the invisble being making the cat miss.

"Go away you mean cat." Apple said as she protected the invisible being as the cat ran.

She looked at what she was holding and was confused as it made baby sounds.

Josuke arrived loking around then he noticed Apple with her arms up looking foward and realized whats happening.

"Apple."Josuke called out as she continued to stare.

"Josuke am I holding an invisible baby?"Apple asked.

"Yes thats Shizuka shes has a stand too."Josuke responded.

"Whoa you guys were telling the truth, its incredible for a baby to have such powers."Apple said.

"Yeah I know let me just tell the others."Josuke said as he grabbed his mirror phone.

**Few minutes later.**

"Well looks like their gonna send someone to pick her up but they will arrive at the end of the day so we have to look after her."Josuke said.

"Oh no problem I just wish I could see her."Apple said.

"Well when shes calm she becomes visible."Josuke said.

"Oh then I know a way."Apple said as she sang which made Shizuka happy and made her visible (She wears her part 4 clothes).

Apple giggled and said"she so cute with those sunglasses."

"Yeah she used to wear them to be able to see her but she started to wear them on her own." Josuke said.

They walked together through the book end and Apple asked Josuke:"Josuke Daring told me when he insulted you're hair you got angry can you tell me why."

Josuke sigh and told Apple his story:"Well when I was four I suffered a terrible high fever that made me pass out, my mother try to take me to a doctor but my town was in it's worse blizzard and we were stuck until a young man with the same hair style as me came, my mon told him to stay away but he offered to help so he pushed our vehicle and told to never stop after that we were able to escape and it was the last time I saw him, my mother tried to find him but couldn't find any trace, he saved my life he was my hero and he was my role model even if don't know who he is but, I admire him so much that I copied his hairstyle, and I won't forgive anybody who insults it, because it's the same as insulting him."

Apple was stunned to hear that story as it's something fit to be a tale to be heard as the man was a hero, and Josuke wants to be a hero like him.

"So thats why Josuke you get mad, that young man was indeed a hero." Apple said with a smile which made Josuke smile.

Apple got hurt when she noticed a bee stung her arm.

Josuke noticed and said:"don't worry I'll fix it." he puts his hand on her arm the mark disappears surprising Apple and she thanked him.

They continued until they reached Ever After high where everybody wanted to see Shizuka who was in Apples arms.

"Oh she's so cute."Ashlynn said.

"And one cool baby too."Briar said.

"And pretty impressive she can turn invisible."Kitty said.

"Yeah she also my little sister since my old man adopted her." Josuke said.

They heard footsteps and saw a woman wearing suit, pants, hat, shoes, a scarf around her neck and is wearing a mask.

"Who is that?" Apple asked as they saw the weird woman.

"Oh that's Lisa Lisa she is Josuke's grandmother." Giorno said surprising them.

"Oh Josuke's grandmother, then why does she wear that mask." Apple said.

"Well I guess to make a surprise."Bruno said.

Lisa Lisa jumped several feat into the air surprising the Ever after students and she gently lands down with sparks of golden energy.

"Is that a stand ability?" Hunter asked them.

"No thats something else."Bruno said.

She takes of her mask and hat revealing a beautiful women with long hair shocking the Ever After students.

"Well students I should thank you for keeping Shizuka safe."Lisa Lisa said.

"Whoa she's so young."Poppy said.

"How is she able to keep her young age."Apple said.

Daring approached her and said:"Miss Lisa Lisa you must tell me you're secret how you keep you're good looks."

Lisa Lisa giggled and said:"Its a technique which you can learn once you join Speedwagon high in the next semester it's called Hamon a special power which can be earn through training."

Everybody from Ever after got interested espcially Poppy, Hunter, Briar and Daring.

Lisa Lisa picked up Shizuka and said her goodbyes to them as she left.

Ever after students went back to their rooms as they got excited when next year starts and Apple found Josuke to be a great friend

**Note:Yes Josuke and Apple are going to be paired up but slowly and about Coutly Jester I'm deciding to either have her go to Ever after or speedwagon high and for a pairing is either Akira, Risotto or Cannolo Murolo.**


	11. Chapter 11 tale of a hero

**Chapter 11 Tale of a Hero**

**I don't own ever after high or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

In Ever After High theres going to be a sepcial day for it.

In headmaster office theres Mister Speedwagon talking with Milton.

"So theres a celebration from you're school where you celebrate a late hero that inspired it's creation."Milton asked.

"That's right all I want to ask you is that you allow my students celebrate it here."Speedwagon said.

Milton pondered then said:"Alright i'll allow it maybe this Jonathan Joestar can inspire the future heroes."

"Thank you Mister Grimm." Speedwagon said with a smile.

**School halls**

Giorno is hanging out with Raven when the school received a announcement from PA.

"Attention students from a request from Mister Speedwagon for his students Ever after high gonna celebrate the birthday of it's hero Jonathan Joestar."

Everybody were surprised and confused to hear ti while the Speedwagon students where happy.

"Who's Jonathan Joestar?"Raven asked Giorno.

"He's a great man and the one that Mister Speedwagon to create the Speedwagon High."Giorno responded with a smile.

"Whoa really he must be amazing."Raven said stunned.

**In cafeteria**

The rest of the group where there asking the same questions.

"You guys know who this Jonathan Joestart is?"Apple asked them.

"Well hes Speedwagon high hero and my ancestor."Josuke responded surprising them.

"Really then this Jonathan must be great hero to be you're ancestor."Daring said impressed.

"Thats right me and Jolyne are is descendents since we even have the same birthmark."Josuke said while showing his brithmark.

They all looked at it and Briar said:"I remember seeing that in jolyne neck too but I tought it was a tatoo."

"No that's just how Joestar family shows it bloodline I guess."Jolyne said.

"Well you're ancestor sounds a amazing hero to celebrate his birthday to this day can you tell some of his stories."Hunter asked.

"That's part of the celebration you'll see but i'll tell you this his both a gentleman and warrior."Josuke said.

**In the afternoon at podium of the story book of legends**

Everybody from Ever After High where took a seat as Man knows as Joseph Joestar (part 2) appeared with a book in his hand.

"Hey Josuke who is that man?"Apple asked.

"Thats my old man."Josuke replied.

Apple was stunned but remembered Lisa Lisa so he must young for the same reason and seed the resemblance between the two.

"Hello students of Ever after high I am Joseph Joestar grandson of Jonathan Joestar and im here to tell my granfathers tale."Joseph said with a smile.

Everybody was excited to hear it.

"Jonathan Joestar was born in a noble family is mother passed away in a accident when he was a baby, his father George Joestar raised him in the ways of being gentleman."Joseph started as the mirrors show jonathan is his youth and everyone felt sad for losing his mother.

"Jonathan lived a happy life with his father and his dog Danny but then one day someone entered the Joestar family life."it shows a carriage entering and the someone jumped out of it revealing a young man with blond hair with orange eyes everyone was creeped out by his gaze.

"His name his Dio Brando."Jospeh said as Raven rembered that name and look at Giorno who looked with a neutral look seeing his father.

"Jonathan father adopted Dio as a favor from Dario Brando Dios father after he passed away, Dio was a evil boy and wanted no more than to usurp the Joestar Fortune."It shows Dio kicking Danny in the face which makes everyone and especially Rosabella shock and disgusted at his act.

"After that Dio dedicated his life to torment Jonathan and ruin everything that was dear to him until one day he went too far with Jonathans love Erina my grandmother."Shows Dio Kissing Erina Everyone was shocked again as he forced himself on her.

Then it shows Jonathan challenging Dio, Dio lands couple blows on Jonaathan and after receiving a blow to the face Jonathan grabbed Dio and headbutted him and started to strike him without hesitation and struke final blow sending Dio flying.

Everyone was amazed at Jonathan will and saw Dios blood hitting the stone mask activating it.

"After that many years later Jonathan studied the mask to learn its secrets and then found that His father was getting because of Dio was poisoning him because he found Dario Brando letter to George Joestar saying that he had the same sickness."Everybody was shocked to hear this how could Dio do that.

"Jonathan couldn't outright frame Dio without proof so went to where Dio grew up to find answers and the cure for his father."It shows Jonathan in ogre street looking for clues.

Jonatahn was attack by three thugs one being Speedwagon himself, one with the knife tried to stab Jonathan but he grabbed the blade, everyone was shocked another tried to attack but Jonathan made quick work of them, Speedwagon revealed the blades of his hat and throws it at Jonathan who blocked it with his arms and charged at Speedwagon and kicked him sending him flying.

Jonathan was then surrounded by many ogre street thugs but Speedwagon stopped and said:"thats enough lads I won't let lay a finger on that gentleman there, tell me strong as a bull you are, you could have stove my head in with that kick of you'res but you went easy on me didn't ya."

"I came here for the sake of my father, you have a family people who expect you to return from this dark business, its not my place to cause them grief."Jonathan said everyone was stunned as he was a true gentleman.

"Speedwagon showed Jonthan the one that made the poison and went back to the mansion to confront Dio who was waiting for Jonathan, Dio pleaded for forgiveness but Speedwagon appeared and helped Jonathan to see through Dios lies." Joseph continued

"The cops appear to arrest Dio, Dio asked Jonathan to arrest him and then Dio said that he rejected his humanity and tried to stab Jonathan but His father took the blow." everyone was in shock to see that.

Dio put the mask on and smeared it with blood to activate it causing it to glow the cops shot at him with their guns, Jonathan held his father for his final moments and everyone was saddened to see that.

Everyone was in alarm as Dio body vanished Dio struck one of the cops chopping his head of revealing that Dio became a vampire."Wryyy"

Everyone tried to attack but Dio made quick work of the cops the only one able to fight being Jonathan, Jonathan fought Dio as the manor was set in fire, Dio and Jonathan were in the roof Jonathan tackled Dio into the Manor as the fire was bigger Jonathan tried to drag Dio down with him, Dio Kicked Jonthan away as he punched the wasll"Goodbye JOJO." Jonathan fell down but uses a piece of the spear to stab the wall and used to jump to Dio while using his belt to grab him Surprising Dio.

Jonathan and Dio fell until Dio was stabbed through the statue guardian of the Joestar state letting Dio to burn there, Speedwagon was able to get Jonathan to safe place to recover.

Everyon from ever after was amazed to see Jonathan own will to fight againts someone far stronger than and it inspired them all.

Later that night after the manore burned down the one that gave Dio the posion was there looking for the mask until Dio hand grabbed surprising everyone seeing as that monster was still alive.

"Jonathan recovered and when he woke up he was greeted by the sight of his love Erina."Joseph said.

Every girl was in aww at the sight.

Jonathan and Erina took a walk and met Gentleman know as William Zeppeli, Zeppeli informed Jonathan that Dio still lived and offered to train Jonathan in the ways of Hamon, Jonathan was a quick learner, after the training they went to town and found one of Dios henchman Jack the ripper, Zeppeli was able to injure him but he ran into the tunnels and let Jonathan to find him using a glass of wine.

The wine started rippling showing Jonathan where Jack and Jonathan struck the wall"Sendo hamon overdrive" Sending a wave of hamon at Jack killing him and passing Zeppeli test.

Everyone was amazed at the power of hamon as Jospeh continued.

"They continued their journey and found Dio again" They saw Dio in the top of a pillar.

"Zeppeli and Jonathan challenged Dio but Dio showed that he was much stronger and he grabbed Zeppeli arm freazing it and Jonathan went to save his friend then they separated and Dio sent two more of his henchmen." the top of the pillar broke revealing two men one larger and the other with long hair.

"Jonathan faced the men knows as Bruford a fallen knight that Dio brought back to exact his revenge on Jonathan." Jonthan and Bruford fought Bruford used his sword and Jonathan countered his moves, when they were pushed into the water Jonathan used a hamon technique"turquoise blue overdrive" sending Bruford flying out and they fought on ground again, Bruford used his hair trapping Jonathan in a tree and prepared to strike Jonathan but Jonathan countered the blade with a kick."Metal silver overdrive." hamon travel through the blade destroyng Bruford arm, Jonthan free himslef as he prepared his final attack"My heart resonates, heat enough to burn, my blood's beat is razor-sharp! Sunlight Yellow Overdrive" Jonathan unleashed a barrage of punches at Bruford and everybody was stunned at the display of power.

Bruford Yelled: " this pain is nothing to me" and he jump foward preparing to strike Jonathan with his sword but Jonathan stood still.

Everyone was worried at why Jonathan isn't doing anything until Bruford stopped only scrathing his cheek.

"What happened?"Hunter asked confused as everybody else.

"You said this pain just now, pain, you fell pain."Jonathan said to Bruford.

The ground started to grow plant life and Bruford legs were destroyed, everyone understood Bruford became human again.

"You believed I would stop my attack, your trust kept you from counteratacking, is your in humans so strong?"Bruford asked him as h cough.

Bruford smild and said."This pain means I'm alive, if I can feel pain I can feel joy as well, this is humanity, I am filled with an odd tranquility, I feel no bitterness, Here, at the end, I have met a marvelous man of true compassion, i shall return to my queen."

Bruford asked him"companion of a world 300 years ago younger than mine, tell me your name." Jonatha replied:"Jonathan Joestar."

Bruford gave Jonathan his sword and said:"Jonathan, I grant you the word engraved into the sword given to me by my queen: Luck, and for your future, I grant you this: Pluck." as he wrote the letter in his own blood.

"Sir Bruford."Jonathan said. as Bruford smiled befored vanishing completly.

Everyone was stunned at the sight as they saw Jonathan saving a knights soul and being offered his sword.

The giant tarkus trid to strike them but Jonathan and William escaped but were then trapped in a dungeon where tarkus awaited Jonathan was trapped in a shackle to his neck while Tarkus had the other half in his neck.

Jonathan was trapped hanging in the ceiling and Zeppeli accepted his fate, Both Zeppeli and tarkus fought until Tarkus did somenthing shocking while Zeppeli was in the ground he pulled his chain which pushed Jonathan to the ceiling but also cut Zeppeli in half, everyone was scared and then Jonathan fell to the ground and in his final moments gave Jonathan is hamon which in turned aged Zeppeli, as Tarkus was about to attack his cahin pushed him to the cealing revealing Jonathan without his shirt (All the girls blushed at the sight.) as oulled the chain and prepared one final hamon attack striking tarkus in the face which killed him.

Jonatha continued his journey after getting a new outfit he was joined by William allies Dire, Straizo and Tonpetty they travelled togethor they found a underground floor where Jonathan fought another zombie that he finished of quickly, they travelled throught the cavern until they found a set of stairs that led them to Dio.

Jonathan fough Dio while the rest fough his zombies, Jonathan was able to damage Dio with his sword slicing Dios arm and cutting him in half, but Dio still regenerated so Dio prepared a attack to freeze Jonathan as he jumped into the air but Jonathan coveres his hand in Hamon and punches the fire allowing him to break through Dios ice and destroying his body, Dio tried to finish Jonathan with a eye beam but it only injured him as Dios body disapeared, Jonathan looked at were Dio fell and shed tears for him.

Everyone was amazed at Jonathan skills and bravery.

"After that Jonathan married Erina and they took a cruise for their honeymoon."Joseph said as they saw Jonathan smilling with Erina.

"But something happened the boat was attacked by Dios zombies, Jonathan fought back and found Dio being jsu a head being carried by the one that one that gave him the posion turned into a zombie." Everyone was shocked that Dio was still alive.

Erina saved a crying baby that lost her parents, as Jonathan fought Dio a piece of sharpnel pierced his shoulders and after the fight Jonathan was able to kill the zombie but was injured and couldn't use his Hamon so Dio used this to his advantage to try to take his bodie but jonathan used the piece of sharpnel and stabbed Dio as Erina cried out for him.

Jonathan held Dio tight as he embraced him in a hug holding him accepeting his fate as he looed at Erina and said:far...well...Erina."as the fires separated them Dio tried to break free and he noticed that Jonathan died, Erina managed to escape using Dios coffin.

"And heres were the tale of Jonathan Joestar ended."Joseph said as Everybody looked sad at what happened as Hunter and Ashlynn (without anybody knowing) held hands.

Joseph looked at them and said:"This might not be the tale of a hero winning every challenge but my grandfather death inspired many people from Mister Speedwagon creating our school and the future of our studentsa and thats is why the we celebrate this day so he would never be forgotten." he bowed and left.

Everyone left with the tought of Jonathan still in their minds.

"To think that a Hero like him would suffer such a fate."Daring said.

"It just shows that not everyone gets a happily ever after and Jonathan inspired his school to create their own to surpass their limits."Hunter said as he was inspire to making his own ending.

Raven tought for a moment and remebered what Dios plan to try and take Jonathan body and saw a mark on Giornos neck the same as Jonathan.

**Afternoon**

Raven and Maddie were alone with Giorno in the enchanted forest, Raven asked him:"Giorno did Dio stole Jontahn bodie."

Giorno Looked at her and nodded as he shows his mark Surprising them.

"Yes in a way im both Dios and Jonathan son."Giorno said.

Raven stepfoward and held his hand and said:"Well I don't care what you're father did as you said about me you're Giorno Giovanna not Dio and ill always be there for you."

Giorno smilled and they both hugged and Maddie smilled at the moment and she could tell that Jonatha is looking out for his descendants,

Apple was alone in a bench at the Book end thinking about Jonathan as he truly is someone that represents the ideals of a prince charming as he sacrificed himsself to save Erina.

She felt a hand on her shoulders as she looked to see Josuke looking at her, and he smiled which made her smile.

The final part of the day was sending flowers to the water so they can reach Jonathan, everybody from Ever after also participated to give their sympathy to Jonathan.

**Note: heres a special chapter celebrating Jonathan's Birthday I wanted to make a event for Speewagon high and showing the Ever after high students a true hero.**


	12. Chapter 12 true hearts day part 1

**Chapter 12 True hearts day part 1**

**I don't own ever after high or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

It was Spring and everyone was happy, in the cafeteria Raven tried to sit with some of the other girls but they ran away and she sat at the table with a frown until Giorno came and sit next to her making her smile.

Dexter Charming look in at one of the tables that Trish was at with a smile and he pulled a couple of flowers to give her until Lizzie cut them making him sad.

**Library**

Cupid was daydreaming when Dexter came with a stack of books that fell on the on the table.

"Hey Cupid any one sitting here?"He asked her.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean sit."Cupid said correcting herself.

Dexter showed her a book and said:"Look what I found."

"The history of true hearts day thank you dexter."Cupid said.

Trish walked in and said:"Tue hearts day."

Dexter looked and tried to act cool and said:"Hey Trish me and Cupid were just talking about this book I found."

"Can I see?"Trish asked them and Cupid gave her to read it.

After reading it she smile and gave them the book and said:"Thanks I have got an idea for this special day."Trish walked away as Dexter sigh as she walked away while Cupid frown.

Trish took out her Mirror phone called someone:"Hello mister Speedwagon I would like to talk to you about a Special day called True hearts day."

**Few hours later in the Hallway**

Trish walked through the hallway and she heard Cupid talking to Headmaster Grimm about True hearts and how he forbids it.

"You must not tell anyone about this."Grimm said.

"Yes sir."Cupid said.

Cupid walked out with a sad face until Trish tapped her shoulder making her turn around.

"I heard everything but don't worry I got it all plan."Trish said with a smile.

"Really?"Cupid asked stunned.

"Yes Headmaster Speedwagon gonna get a place for both of our schools to celebrate it."Trish said.

"Oh thank you Trish"Cupid said while hugging her.

"Well what are we waiting for lets make the invites."Trish said as Cupid nodded.

**In the forest**

Hunter and Ashlynn were having a picnic until they heard a sound a saw Koichi and Yukako coming out with picnic basket of they're own.

"Oh hi guys what are you doing here?"Ashlynn asked nervous.

Koichi and Yukako blinked but smiled.

"Don't worry we won't tell in fact how about we all have a picnic togethor."Yukako said.

Hunter and Ashlynn looked stuned but then smilled and nodded.

They set up they're stuff and started enjoying the day.

Then Duchess and Sparrow came out and she said with her mirror phone out."Say cheese."

They all look at them and she danced to them and asked"what are you doing here having a secret picnic."

"If you didn't notice Yukako and me are also here and we just invited Hunter and Ashlynn to hang out."Koichi lied to save them.

Hunter and Ashlynn nodded.

"Oh yeah after I show this they won't believe it."Duchess tried to run but her phone got heavy and hit the ground making a hole.

Everyone from ever after got confused.

"What happen to the make so heavy oh." Sparrow said as he rocked out.

"ACT3 Freeze." they saw A white humaoind with green shells on its bodie and a white cloth at its waist with number 3.

"Good job Echoes."Koichi said.

"Why you little."Duchess said angry at him.

A piece of hair grabbed the phone allowing Koichi to the effect making Yukako take it and she crushed it.

"Now you don't have any proof."Yukako said.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that."Duchess said.

"Oh yeah what you're gonna do if I see you again interrupting my time with Koichi ill destroy you."Yukako Threathen her with a scary face as her her float.

Duchess got scared and ran.

Everybody was freaked out and Sparrow said with his guitar."Gotta go not gonna deal with a scary lady." and he ran.

Hunter and Ashlynn were stunned by they smiled.

"Thanks Yukako you're fabulous."Ashlynn said making Yukako smile.

"I just wish you guys could be togethor in school."Koichi said with a frown.

Hunter and Ashlynn thought about it too.

**At school**

"Now my love tale friends this is the part of the mirror cast where I try to solve you're romantic problems."Cupid said in her broadcast.

"So fragile in fairy land what's in you're heart?"She asked.

"um well uh I kinda have on this girl called Trish."Dexter said as Cupid realise who it is.

"Trish Una, you have a crush on Trish Una."Cupid said as everybody got surprised.

"I mean Trina, yeah I like a girl name Trina."Dexter said correcting himself.

"Ok, Trina so you like whats the problem."Cupid said heartbroken.

"Well when ever im around her I get tongue tied."Dexter explained.

Cupid sigh and said:"Well ok, how about putting down you're feelings on parchment."

"That's a great idea ill write her a love poe-"Dexter stopped as everyone looked at him.

"Thanks Cupid you're the best."Dexter said as he ran.

"No problem."Cupid said sad.

Dexter made the poem and left it on her locker and went to hide to see her expression.

Trish arrived at he locker with Ermes and Jolyne and saw a piece of paper there.

"What's this?" Trish asked as she read the paper.

"Wait this is a poem."Trish said surprised.

"Wait really from who?"Ermes asked curiously along with Jolyne.

"It says D. Charming."Trish read it out loud.

Daring appeared before them and said:"Ladies." he flashed a smile as he walked away.

Trish came to the conclusion that Daring made the poem and thought:oh no how im gonna tell him.

Dexter looked despressed as Trish thought it was Daring who made it.

As Trish left after telling Jolyne and Ermes what she thought they noticed Dexter and went to talk to him.

"Hey Dexter are you alright?"Jolyne asked.

"Can you girls keep a secret?" Dexter asked them and they nodded.

Dexter sigh and said:"I made that poem that Trish got and now she thinks Daring made it and now likes him."

They got surprised and Jolyne said:"No the opposite she's gonna tell him at the party that she isn't insterested."

Dexter got surprised and said with hope"really?"

"Yeah she doesn't like Daring that way you cmight have a chance just go to the party and when she realises who truly made it she might think differently."Ermes said.

Dexter got happy went to prepare and hopping that she feels the same as he remembers when he fell for her.

**Flasback**

Dexter was walking around in the hallway with a stack of books he lost he balance and was about to fall he closed his eyes but felt the floor was made of rubber as he landed softly.

"Are you ok?"Dexter heard and saw it was Trish holding a hand out to him.

"Oh yah thanks Trish."Dexter said nervous as took her hand.

As he got up he asked her:"So was that you're stands ability?"

Trish smile and said:"That's right my stand makes things soft like rubber I made the floor soft so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Well thanks again Trish." Dexter said.

She smiled and walked away and Dexter looked at her with a blush.

**Flashback end**

Ashlyn and Hunter decided to reveal they're relationship as they hold hands in the hallway and everybody from Ever After was shocked while Speedwagon stundents where happy for them.

Apple saw it and said:"Ashlynn you and Hunter are dating, but you're a royal and hes a rebel."

"So what they deserve each other and be happy."Wes appeared and said with a frown on his face as he walked away and Briar looked at him from upstairs and saw the look and his face.

Everybody from ever after were mix about the reveal the rebels we're happy while the royals were upset.

Blondie showed interviews of the stundents thoughts.

"I thinks its hexcellent, Ashlynn and Hunter decided to rewrite they're destinies." Raven said while Apple cried in the background of they're room.

"I think they should be togethor and not follow what others tell them."Wes said his piece.

"A royal and a rebel ha they're from two different worlds."Daring said as he blocked a fire from a dragon and said:"i am trying to do a interview here." as the dragon cower.

"Im worried about Ashlynn and Hunter, if they don't follow they're destines they're books could close forevor." Apple said.

"I think they should follow who they're hearts and not follow some stupid paranoia."Yukako said while sitting next to Koichi in the cafeteria and she nodded.

**Hallways**

Narancia found Melody at her locker and went to talk to her:"Hey Melody look our school gonna make a part wanna be the Dj there."

"Sure its gonna be fun."Meldoy said with a smile and Narancia smiled back as they walked togethor.

**Cafeteria**

Giorno, Wes, Josuke and Raven were in a table and they look at Hunter who was keeping a spot for Ashlynn.

Ahlynn arrived and said:"Hunter we need to talk."

They saw Ashlynn leading Hunter to a place to talk:" I just I thought this would be a good thing showing everyone we were dating, I thought it would take the pressure off but now everything is worse."

"What are you saying?"Hunter asked.

"My friends are upset, I don't know whats going to happen to our stories." Ashlynn said worried.

"Yeah but."Hunter said.

"Hunter I don't want anything bad happen to us, to you." Ashlynn said as she held his hand.

"I think, Ithink we should break up." Ashlynn said which stunned Hunter and she gave her flower crown to him and said:"Im sorry."

Ashlynn left everyone felt bad for Hunter and then they head a smash which got they're attention.

Wes hit the table with his fist with a look of anger and said:"Look what have you done are these stories so important that you won't allow someone find happiness well people like you make me sick." he walked away leaving everyone stunned at his reaction to someone that is a nice person and silent type get angry.

Briar look at him in concern and will try to find out later what happening to him.

**Note:Wes is a bit different but remember this is the same guy that went after those that ruin his life for revenge and tried to kill him self so a altered a bit will have anger and yes Perla is appart of the world just not related to him as siblings and is still dead and the polls over Trish gonna be paired up with Dexter.**


	13. Chapter 13 True hearts day part 2

**Chapter 13 True hearts day part 2**

**I don't own ever after high, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or the songs here.**

After Ashlynn and Hunter broke up tension was up with Wes as he walked through school with anger plastered on his face as he remembered the only women he ever loved Perla.

He went to his locker and pulled a photo which has him and Perla together and the times they spent togethor.

He felt a tap on his shoulders and look to see Briar with a concern look on her face.

"Wes I came to see if you're alright."Briar said worried.

He looked at her and turned away.

"Please."Briar said begging.

"Fine but not here."Wes said. he led her to a isolated spot where theres no one.

"The reason i'm like this its because when I saw Ashlynn and Hunter break up like that it reminded me of my time with the girl that I loved."Wes said surprising Briar.

"What happened?"Briar asked Worried.

"When I met her I was working a store and I saw a thief stealing a hand bag so I threw a can that shatered the glass window and hit the guy and knocked him out, the bag belonged to the person that I fell for Perla, after I stop the thief we started dating and fell in love, but all that changed when her father found out about me he hired a group to try to break us up but they tried to kill."Wes said which made Briar got scared.

"I was beaten to the ground and Perla found me and with grief she jumped out of a cliff so we could be together again, but I survided becuase my stand awakened, many times I tried to take my life so I could be with her again but my stand always saved me, I then went to confront her father he tried to reason with me but ill saw was a piece of scum for causing his daughters death but before anything happened someone stopped me it was Mister Speedwagon he told me that if I did anything I wouldn't be better then the ones that caused her death, so her father was arrested along with the rest the caused my pain and I joined Speedwagon high and met new friends that I could relate."Wes said and Briar was in tears.

She hugged him from behind surprising him and said:"Its not your fault, she loved you but if you truly love her then live on for her."

Wes looked at Briar and was reminded of Perla face he smiled which made her smile.

"Alright, say for getting to the party your gonna need a escort so how about I lead you there."Wes offered which she nodded.

Everyone was preparing to go to True hearts day party Speedwagon high students were waiting outside to lead the Ever after high students the way, each Speedwagon high as a group to to lead them to the party, they all walked through the forest and reached the door in the groud.

Bruno oppened it to reveal a set of stairs.

"Come on in the party this way and prepare for a world of bizzare nature."Bruno said with a smile as everybody was curious.

They walked down stairs to the party and finaly meeting the rest of Speedwagon high.

**In ever after high**

Sparrow was playing his guitar in a fountain where Duchess in her swan form was swimming to his direction and treansformed back and said:"Sparrow I need you to ruin the True hearts dance tonight."  
"What, why?"Sparrow said shocked.

"Because Briar and the other royals are going there if somone get in trouble theres a new opening for the royal ranks."Duchess explained.

"You know what, I am done with you." Sparrow said as he walks off.

"Whats ruffled your feathers?" Duchess asked.

"I Sparrow Hood the rockingest and handsomest guy in this school can't find out where the dance is, no one will tell me cuz I'm friends with and the worst part Josuke and the others told me they're school as a cool rocker and I really wanted to meet him."Sparrow said.

"Well someone around here must know something."Duchess said.

"Yeah right everybody had a Speedwagon student show them the way there so theres nobody because no one likes you."Sparrow said which made her sad.

They heard a zap they looked where the sound came from and saw a outlet causing sparks to fly out.

"Whats wrong with this thing?" Duchess said.

The something came out of it to reveal a gold humanoid bird like creature, with a tail and dome head.

Thy got surprised and it talked:"Hello I am Red Hot Chilli Pepper and a stand."

"Whoa you're a stand?"Sparrow asked amazed.

"Thats right and I belong to the greatest rocker of all time."Chilli pepper said.

"Wait you're from the one at Speedwagon high."Duchess said.

"Thats right I saw the look on you're face so my user sent me here to talk to you guys and say If you really want to have true friends then try to be friendlier with them instead of being greedy."Chilli pepper said.

Duchess look down and thought about it and they saw the lights were flickering.

"Okay who messing with the lights?" Milton yelled from his office.

"Oh got to go next time you might have the chance to meet him in person."Chilli Pepper said as he return to the outlet.

"Man that guy must be awesome if he has his own personal light." Sparrow said while rocking out.

Duchess thought what he said and also wanted to meet him.

**With the students**

They walked through the tunnel and reached another door Bruno knocks on it to reveal a man with light long hair, dividing into spikes that angle outwards or upwards at their ends, he also wears a dark shade of lipstick, he wears a long dark lapel-less overcoat with laces that cross his bare chest, dark bell-bottomed pants and black shoes.

He stared at them making the Ever after students uneasy but made the Speedwagon ones smile.

"Abbacchio long time no see."Bruno said with a smile.

Abbacchio smile and said:"Yes good to see you guys again and these must be the Ever after high students well come in behind those set of doors is the party." he pointed to a double door.

They walked in and the music started.

**(Insert SOUL'd OUT VOODOO KINGDOM)**

When they saw the party they were stunned it was a huge room the size of a concert with tables and chairs, huge dance floor, a bar with snacks and drinks, hearts were hanging around the place, lights of different colors were there and the Speedwagon students were as Bizzare as the ones they knew and were either dancing or talking with each other.

"Whoa you're headmaster so awesome."Briar said impressed as she looked around.

"The music cool but let's see they like my own tunes."Melody said as she went to see the stage.

"Well guys have fun and don't worry about some of the guys here look scary but they're cool."Bruno said as everybody went to check it out.

Giorno and Raven were togethor talking.

"This is amazing to think you're Headmaster would make such a party for us." Raven said

"Thats Mister Speedwagon for you he want's us to find our dreams and this day is perfect to find our true love." Giorno said as he smiled at Raven.

Cedar was walking around until she bumped on someone.

"Oh sorry" Cedar said.

He turned around to reveal himself to be a african american young man wearing light clothes and a headpiece resembling a classic leather aviator helmet covered with distinctive elliptical pieces.

"No problem hey the names PocoLoco."He introcuded him self.

"Oh i'm Cedar Wood." She said.

"Hey you must be from Ever after right."Pocoloco said.

"Well I cannot tell a lie so yes."Cedar said with a nod.

"Well thats cool let me be the first one from my school outside of the ones you know of course to welcome you."Pocoloco said with a smile and extended his hand.

Cedar smiled and shook his hand.

"So Poco what do you do in you're school?" Cedar asked him

"Well I do horse racing at my school."Pocoloco said.

"Really?" Cedar asked

"Yup we have events to see whos the best racer at school we even have our own horses." Pocoloco said.

"Whoa thats so cool maybe I can see one of you're races in the future."Cedar said excited.

"Yeah come see one them sometimes."Pocoloco said.

At one of the tables has La squadra hanging out (except for Pesci and Prosciutto) And Formaggio got up and said:"Hey guys im going to get a drink what about you?."

"I'm fine just don't interrupt me."Ghiaccio said while typing in his computer.

Formaggio thought about something, smiled and said:"Why are you talking to you're girlfriend there."

"WHO THE HECK IS MY GRILFRIEND UH, ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CRYSTAL DAMMIT I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TOLD YOU GUYS ABOUT HER." Ghiaccio yelled.

Formaggio laughed as he walked away, he went to the bar and the he saw something moving in the counter saw it was a girl with a yellow dress.

"Hey who are you?"He asked the tiny girl.

She turn to him and said:"Well hello there friend i'm Nina Thumbell and the reason i'm little is because I can shrink my self pretty cool right." she closed her eyes.

Formaggio smirked and shrunk himself and tap her shoulder surprising her and said:"Yeah it's cool but I can do it too."

Nina smiled and said:"Hextacullar you can shrink yourself too hey lets hang out we can see the party in a different point of view."

Formaggio shrugged and followed her.

Hopper walking around and he trip to the floor and saw someone dancing in front of him to see a young girl of his age, she has long dark hair, a part of which is tied into several long, lighter colored braids and she has a eight-pointed scar covers her left eye.

She was dancing and then noticed him and said:"Hello there?" she helped him up.

"Oh hi i'm Hopper." Hopper said nervous.

"I'm Sheila E you must be from Ever After high.?" she asked him.

"Well ye-"He got tongue tied and turn into a frog and said:"Of course my fair maiden."

Sheila giggled and picked him up and said:"don't worry let me help out I won't mind having some company."

Melody and went up stage and said:"What up Ever after and Speedwagon high are you ready for me drop some true hearts tunes."

Everybody cheered and and she said:"Well follow me." she started playing her music.

Daring was talking to some girls from Ever After and said:"so three hundred autographs later my quil gives out but they're are more girls in line."

He felt his shoulder get tap to see Trish there.

"Well hello they're Trish what can I do for you?"Daring said as the other girls frown.

"Look Daring Before anything just know this you're not my type of guy."Trish said which shocked them.

"You're nice and all and the poem was sweet but it just." Trish said.

"Wait I didn't write a poem."Daring said confused.

"You didnt' then whos D. Chamring." Trish said as she took it out.

Daring look at it and it clicked."Dexter, oh I see my brother tried to gain you're attention but made the mistake putting his initial instead of his full name."

Trish thought and what he said and blushed when it was Dexter who wrote it and went to look for him.

"Well brother looks like you got a girl I couldn't get."Daring said impressed.

Dexter was sitting in a table with Cupid and she said:"Well not exactly a Happy true hearts day."

"Im just hoping Trish finds out that it was me."Dexter said nervous.

Before Cupid could say anything Trish arrived at they're table and said:"Dexter did you wrote this poem."

"Uh yeah I might be lame I know."Dexter said.

"No it's the most sweetest thing I have read." Trish said which surprised him.

"Come on lets dance."Trish said and Dexter nodded and they went to the dance floor.

Cupid was sad in her table until someone went by her.

"Hey are you okay?" She looked to see a young man he wears green clothes with stars on them, a knit cap and has red hair.

"Not really and who are you?" Cupid asked him

"My names Johnny Joestar."Johnny reponded.

Cupid was shocked and then said:"Joestar like the same family as Josuke and Jolyne."

"Yep were related I'm a distant cousin so whats got you looking down?"Johnny asked her.

"well you see I really like this guy but hes in love with another girl and she accepted his feelings for him."Cupid said with a sad tone.

"Look even if he doens't like you the same way if he still likes you as a friend then thats at least good and won't leave you when you're down and also theres at least more guys out there so don't give up you'll find someone."Johnny said as he walked away.

Cupid looked at him and smilled with a blush on her face as she found that person.

Ashlynn was avoiding Hunter the entire party she was now sitting alone in table looking down until she heard a voice:"Why the long face." she looked to see two boys together one with orange hair and the other with blonde hair.  
"You seem unhappy my names Tiziano and this is Squallo." Tiziano introduced themselfs.

"Oh my names Ashlynn and I just broke up with my boyfriend because if something happened to our stories we could get hurt plus my friends were sad of our relationship."Ashlynn explained.

Tiziano and Squalo Frowned.

"Well thats just not fair you should find who you love."Squalo said.

"Thats right in Speedwagon high we found our love, so why don't you do it yourself." Tiziano said as he hugged Squalo.

"You know you guys are right I should just, wait a minute you guys are dating together." Ashlynn said surprised.

Theys smile at her and she blushed and said."Well I hope you guys live happy life together gotta go." She ran.

"She seems nice."Tiziano said and Squalo nodded.

Hunter was at the bar looking sad when he heard a voice.

"Hey are you okay?" Hunter looked to see a guy with green hair, has no chin, with a long sleeveless coat and he was driking milk.

"Oh its just my girlfriend broke up with me because of our destinies." Hunter responded.

"Well that's not nice."Pesci said.

"Hey Pesci did you get you're drink."They heard a voice to reveal a blond guy.

"Oh Big Bro Prosciutto yes i'm just talking to this guy hes having girl problems."Pesci responded

"Oh really well if she really likes you then she will come back." Prosciutto said.

"You know what you're right and I noticed are you driking milk Pesci?"Hunter asked him.

"Oh my stomach sorta turns when I drink soda." Pesci said he drinked is milk.

"Pesci, that's why you're such a mama's boy, just by driking milk you make our group look lame."Prosciutto said

"Hey come on be nice to the guy and thanks for the pep talk."Hunter said as he walked away.

The music was finished as Cupid climbed on stage and said:"Give it up for Melody Piper."

Everybody cheered and Cupid told the stories of True hearts day:"Now since True Hearts day hasn't ben spellebrated in such a long time, I wanted to tell everyone whats it's all about, once upon a time there grew a very special tree the heart tree and if the winter was harsh and the other tree's failed to bloom the heart tree blossoms no matter what and so our fairy tail ancestors to each other on True Hearts day to show that even though it's not always easy true love will always find away, and so to encourage all of us to follow our true heart." Cupid whistle and multiple fairys came giving everyone a true heart.

"Make sure to give yours to someone special to you."Cupid said as Ashlynn walked on the stage.

"Can I, Hunter when I listem to my true heart it tells me that you're my prince charming."Ashlynn said shocking Ever after, Speedwagon high were smiling and Hunter was happy.

"But how can you be a royal and date Hunter?" Blondie asked.

"I don't know but if writting our own happily ever after means I can't be a royal then call me Ashlynn the rebel." Ashlynn said to them and everybody cheered for them.

"I would like to give this to you Hunter if you'll have it."Ashlynn offered her true heart.

Hunter looked at her and said:"Of course." he hugged and the rest cheered for them.

Apple approached them and Ashlynn noticed

"Apple I'm so sorry I just had to do" She interrupted when Apple gave her true heart to her.

"Why are you giving this to me?"Ashlynn asked her.

"I might be worried about you and I might think you're doing the wrong thing but I want you to know that we'll always be friends no matter what that's what's in my true heart."Apple said.

"Thanks Apple you're the best." Ashlynn said.

"This is literally the best day ever."Hunter said as he hugged Ashlynn.

"Yeah I mean if two boys can love each other." Ashlynn said that shock both Apple and Hunter.

"Two boys can what now." Apple said shock to hear that.

"Love each other there right over there Tiziano and Squalo."Ashlynn said and she pointed at them who where hugging each other.

Hunter was weirded out while Apple blushed at that thought.

"Whoa they're school really allows free love."Hunter said.

Everybody were giving out they're true hearts.

Dexter gave his to Trish which made her kiss his cheek.

Giorno gave his to Raven which made her smile.

Narancia gave his to Melody and said:"Here as a thank you for helping me out." He blushed which made Melody giggled.

Maddie saw Mista went to talk to him and he surprise her by giving his true heart and he said:"here you made the time there at Ever after fun so you deserve this." Maddie blushed and smile.

Lizzie was taking others true heart" mine, mine, mine, mine" until someone gave one to her which made her stop to look it was Bruno smiling at her"If I give you mine will you stop stealing others true hearts."Lizzie blushed and nodded as she took his.

Cerise sitting at a table and Fugo approached her and said:"I want to give this to you Cerise for being a great person." Fugo gave her his true heart which made her blush.

"Thanks Fugo and heres mine to you." Cerise said as she gave hers to him.

Yukako and Koichi exchanged they'res along with Anasui and Jolyne.

Briar looked to see Wes alone at a table and approached him.

"Oh hey Briar whats up."Wes asked.

Briar gave her True heart to him which made him be surprised.

"Everybody deserves a true heart So I want to give mine to you."Briar said as he accepted.

Wes smile and gave his to her which made her smile.

Okuyasu was standing nervous to Poppy and clear his throat to get her attention.

"Oh hey Okuyasu do you need something." Poppy asked.

"Oh you see, it like this um."Okuyasu couldnt find the right word so he just gave her his true heart.

"Okuyasu you're so sweet." Poppy said as she gave hers to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Johnny was by himself when Cupid approached him.

"Oh you're that girl Cupid right?"Johnny asked her.

"Yes Johnny I just want to give you this as a thank you for being a good person."Cupid said as she took out her true heart.

"What for me really."Jonny said surprised.

"Yes we might not know each other very well but I think you deserve it for giving me advice."Cupid said as she walked away until she heard a whistle and saw Johnny throwing his heart at her which she caught.

"And heres mine as a thank you too."Johnny said with a smile and she smiled too.

Naracia was getting everybody attention and said:" alright everybody from Ever After now let me and my friends show you how we Speedwagon high dance." Mista and Fugo joined him.

**(Gangstar Torture Dance routine and song)**

**Vocal percussion on a whole 'nother level coming from my mind!**

**Vocal percussion on a whole 'nother level coming from my mind!**

**Aaaaaahh!**

**I want Golden Wind!**

**(Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro)**

**I want Golden Wind!**

**(Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro)**

**It's like a burning sunrise!**

**(Ahi makareru makare punpun kete)**

**It's like a burning sunset!**

**(Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro)**

**It's like a burning sunrise!**

**(Ahi makareru makare punpun kete)**

**It's like a burning sunset!**

**Aaaaaahh!**

**I want Golden Wind!**

**(Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro)**

**I want Golden Wind!**

**(Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro)**

**Yeah! It's like a Golden Wind!**

**I'm dancing for your mind**

**I'm shaking like a**

**shaking like a**

**shaking like a**

**shaking like a**

**shaking like a**

**Like a burning Golden Wind**

**Spread wide your Golden Wind**

**Why don't you dance to swing?**

**I'm swinging like a**

**swinging like a **

**swinging like a **

**swinging like a **

**swinging like a **

**Swinging like a Golden Wind!**

**Vocal percussion on a whole 'nother level coming from my mind!**

**(Comin' from my mind!)**

**Vocal percussion on a whole 'nother level coming from my mind!**

**(Comin' from my mind!)**

**It's like a burning sunrise!**

Everybody cheered for the them as Melody, Cerise and Maddie blushed at what they saw.

Apple was sitting alone until Josuke sat next to her.

"Apple what you did was great."Josuke said.

"Yeah I just wan't her to now we are always friends."Apple said.

"Well then how about this for being friends."Josuke said as he gave her his true heart which made her gasp.

"Really?"Apple said.

"Yeah you deserve bor being a good friend."Josuke said as he went spent the rest of the day with her as they laugh.

**Note:True hearts day over and as you saw I said I would replace some users but I couldn't make substitutes for the some users so Johnny, Gyro, PocoLoco and Funny valentine are going to be part of the story.**


	14. Chapter 14 cat in the mirror Lizzie Deck

**Chapter 14 Cat in the mirror and Lizzie shuffles the deck**

**I don't own ever after high or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.**

After the wonderful True hearts day party the Speedwagon and Ever After high students got closer.

Kitty Cheshire was in her room putting make up on.

**("Now this is strange why would Kitty be putting make up at this early in the morning." Male narrator said.)**

**(Well let's see what will happen." Female narrator said.)**

Maddie pops out of the door and said:"Hello did I hear the narrators right are you putting make up on Kitty are you going on a date."

"Why yes at the party I found my purfect match and hes gonna pick me up here."Kitty said with a grin.

"But how is he gonna pick you up without everybody seeing him?" Maddie asked.

"Oh you'll see can you open the door." Kitty asked her and Maddie nodded and opened it.

Kitty brought a mirror which reflects her and the door.

"So why are you looking at the mirror?" Maddie asked her again.

KItty just a smile and in the mirror appeared a young man.

"Huh?"Maddie was stunned and looked back to see no one and turned back.

"Is he?" Maddie asked Kitty who nodded.

**("Who is that young man?" Male narrator said.")**

**("That's Illuso student of Speedwagon high and member of La squadra and the reason he's inside the mirror is because of his stand Man in the Mirror" Jojo narrator said.)**

"Wowy he's really in the mirror." Maddie said.

Kitty smiled as Illuso called his stand Man in the Mirror which is a humanoid figure wearing sunglasses his face was covered up.

"Well Maddie got to go oh and grab my mirror will you." Kitty said and Maddie got confused.

Kitty started to disappear and Maddie grab the mirror before it hit the ground and saw Kitty holding Illusos arm as she waved at her as they the walked out of the room.

Illuso and Kitty walked through the empty version of the school.

"Hey Illuso do you still remember how we met?"Kitty asked him.

"Why yes I do." Illuso said.

**Flashback**

Illuso was hanging out with the rest of La Squadra after Formaggio left (Gelato and Sorbet are there).

"Formaggio taking too long what happen did he found a girl or something?" Illuso said.

Pesci and Prosciutto arrived at their table.

"Hey did you two saw Formaggio at the bar?" Melone asked them.

"No I arrived when Pesci got his drink and we left after we gave some guy a bit of advice, what about you Pesci did you see him?" Prosciutto asked him.

"Uh well when I looked at the bar I saw this tiny girl with a yellow dress." Pesci said which surprised them.

"Wait a minute don't tell me that he used his stand on some girl." Illuso said.

"No, Formaggio stand didn't do it, his ability takes time for another person to shrink this girl must be able to shrink herself." Risotto said.

"So it must a girl from Ever After those people have abilities based on they're stories right."Ghiaccio said.

Kitty appeared in the table in the left and Illuso got interested.

"Oh what do we have here." Illuso said.

He got up and went to meet her.

"Well hello there what's your name?" Illuso asked.

Kitty looked at him with a grin and said:"Kitty."

**Flashback end**

"After that we got along just fine so how about we mess some the guys here?" Illuso suggested.

Kitty smiled as they went to work.

Daring was looking at his mirror and said:"I'm one good looking guy."

Illuso appeared in the mirror and said:"Then clean that piece of cabbage in your teeth then."

Daring got surprised and looked around to see no one.

"Now i'm just seeing things."Daring said but he looked at his teeth.

Illuso and Kitty laughed at him.

Apple was looking at her mirror and said:"mirror mirror so smart and cool who's the fairest at this school."

"Not you that's what."Illuso said making Apple get shocked.

"How could you."Apple said.

"But I didn't say anything."the mirror said.

The Apple got confused and said:"then who did?"

"Maybe a cats boyfriend."Kitty said making her presence known.

Apple gasped and asked:"Kitty how are you inside the mirror?"

"Let say I got a new boyfriend with a amazing ability."Kitty said as Illuso appeared.

"Wait a minute you don't go to our school then that means."Apple said.

"Yup i'm from Speedwagon high."Illuso said.

"Hey Apple what's with all the shouting?"Raven asked and noticed who's in the mirror.

"Whoa Kitty how did you get in the mirror?" Raven asked.

"Like what she said it was thanks to my stand Man in the mirror which allows me and others I take to the mirror world."Illuso explained.

"Yes but now lets enjoy our time Illuso I know a place in the book end."Kitty said as she led him there.

Apple and Raven were left there stunned.

* * *

Next morning in Ever After Lizzie and her friends were palying croquet.

Lizze shows them who to play and says:"and that's how it's done, as the royal team captain and future queen of hearts I command you to beat those rebels." She points to the rebel team.

"But we've been trying and we're just not very good." Briar said.

"Lizzie why don't you give a royally inspirational speech."Apple suggested.

Lizzie thought for a moment and said:"okay play better or OFF WITH YOUR HEAD." Apple got scared.

"and Briar OFF WITH YOUR HEAD." Lizzie said to Briar.

"And Blondie OFF-"Blondie interrupted her.

"Okay this is so not just right we quit." Blondie said as they left her.

"Fine." Lizzie said as she threw her ball knocking Hunter in his picnic with Ashlynn.

**Cafeteria**

Lizzie was sitting alone and she cut her broccoli and then someone sit in front of her revealing to be Bruno and she blushed at seeing him.

"Lizzie you seem down are you okay?" Bruno asked her.

"It just my friend quit the team."Lizzie said to him sad.

"Well if you want to have more friends maybe you shouldn't act so-"Bruno was interupted when Dexter appeared.

"Excuse me can I borrow you're salt?" Dexter asked her.

"NO OFF WITH THE SALT." Lizzie Yelled as she threw the salt away and Dexter ran.

"Lizzie what do you have to yell?"Bruno asked her.

"My mother says it's the only to rule your subjects." Lizzie said.

"They are not your subjects they are your friends also I heard your mother is stuck in Wonderland how you talk to her."

**Lizzies room.**

"She gave me a daily deck of instructions for the whole school year." Lizzie said as she gave him to read.

"Rule my way I'll be watching" Bruno read one of them.

"Lizzie what I heard from the rest of your friends they told me that you don't have be exactly like your parents so be your self and look at me I don't have a destiny but I follow my way and I got lots of friends so be who you are Lizzie now I got to get out of here before someone gets the wrong idea."Bruno said as he made a zipper out.

"Mother told me to follow her words."Lizzie said as she took a pair os scissors and started cutting them.

"But she didn't say in which order, true friends not subjects I will rule my way." Lizzie said as she puts the words next to a picture of Apple, Blondie and Briar.

Then looking around and she open her drawer taking a picture of Bruno and kisses it and puts it back.

**Next day**

Apple, Blondie and Briar were in the croquet field.

Lizzie approaches them and said:"Hey guys well I've acted a bit off with my friends forgive me."

They look at each other and Apple said:"of course."

"Grab a mallet and let's show those rebels who's wicket." Blondie said as they laugh.

Lizzie look to the side and saw Bruno smiling at her he gave her a gesture with his hand and winked at her and she smiled and thought: Bruno you said you don't have a destiny but maybe you can be my king of hearts.

**Note:Heres another double chapter about Kitty and Lizzie for Kitty her pairing with Illuso and Lizzie I wanted to expand her crush for Bruno.**


	15. Chapter 15 Briar's cloud My names Doppio

**Chapter 15 Briar's cloud and My names is Doppio**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.**

In the book end Briar Beauty was sitting on a bench looking at her mirror phone.

Briar yawn and fell asleep on the bench while she was snoring Wes walked by and saw her sleeping.

"Still the same Briar well how about a little shade."Wes said as summoned clouds above her making shade for her.

When Briar woke up she noticed clouds right above her.

"Whoa how did these appear so close?"Briar said surprised.

"Take a guess."Wes said getting her attention.

"Wes, no way your stand can make clouds?" She asked him.

"Not just clouds how about I show you."Wes said and she nodded.

They heard a noise to see bat monster coming towards them.

"WEATHER REPORT." Wes called his stand which is a white humanoid made of clouds.

Weather report made a gust of air sending the bat flying away.

The bat recovered and charged back making a screech at Wes but he was able to dodge.

Wes made a tornado at the bat making it get stuck and above the tornado appeared dark clouds that sent lightning at it making it scream the fall to the ground and in a last ditch effort tried to charge at Wes in the ground but Wes covered himself in clouds when the bat touched them it got electrocuted and then sent a barrage of punches finishing it off.

Briar was amazed at the stands power and said:"That was amazing Wes your stand can control the weather."

Wes smiled and said:"That's right Weather Report is able to control the weather."

Briar was amazed and Blondie appeared out of nowhere with Dexter and said:"This just in Wes stand was revealed and now I have to say it's now one of the stronger stands that Speewagon high students have shown so far."

Wes and Briar could only sigh as Blondie had to interfer and Briar whispered:"Hey Wes let's sneak quietly:" He nodded and made a escape.

"Now that folks I have to say is a strong ability so how about a little information Wes."Blondie asked as she turned around to see both Briar and Wes are gone.

"Wait were did they go?."Blondie asked angry.

In the forest Wes and Briar where their sitting next to a tree.

"Wes to think you have a powerful ability as that just amazes me."Briar said as Wes chuckled.

"Well yes but that's not the full extent of it."Wes said.

"Why's that?"Briar asked confused.

"Because think Weather report as a sealed form of it's true form which is even stronger."Wes said Surprised.

"Wait really?"Briar said.

"That's right Heavy Weather it's its true form but I have less control over that one so I use Weather report to have complete control."Wes explained.  
"I see well then myabe in the future I'll see in action."Briar said.

And they noticed the sun was setting and the view was amazing as Briar leaned next to Wes enjoying the view and soon fell asleep with a peaceful look on her face and Wes looked at her and smiled at her as he look at the sunset.

"For party girl she still a big sleeper but I guess that's what makes her great."Wes said.

* * *

Next morning Trish was waiting In the Hocus latte waiting for someone that was going to visit her today.

"Oh hey Trish." Trish looked to see Dexter there.

"Oh hey Dexter."Trish said with a smile.

"So are you waiting for someone?" Dexter asked her.

"Yes my little brother going to visit me today."Trish said.

"Oh right you said you have a brother so he's going to visit you that's got to be nice."Dexter said.

"Yes last time I saw it was before going to Ever after and he didn't go to the party because he felt sick that day but he still got a true heart."Trish said.

The door bell was heard and they saw a young man with with a neck-length pink hair with a ponytail, and purple clothes and pants with brown eyes.

He looked around and saw Trish, he smiled and said:"Big sis."

Trish got up and said:"Doppio.".

They hugged each other while laughing and Dexter noticed that he looks to be Darling's age.

"So you must be Trish brother I'm Dexter Charming." Dexter introduced himself to him.

Doppio looked and him and said:"Oh your big sis friend my name is Doppio.

The door oppned again this time it's Darling.

"Hey Dexter."Darling said to him.

"Oh Hi Darling and I was just talking to Trish own younger Brother Doppio."Dexter said.

Darling looks at Doppio who looked at her too.

"Oh well I'm Darling Charming nice to meet you Doppio." Darling said.

Doppio nodded to her and asked Trish:"Hey sis can I see the rest of this place?"

"Of course Darling, Dexter how about you join us I was going to give Doppio a tour of Ever After."Trish said as they nodded.

Trish showed Doppio the Book end with places like Glass Slipper Shoe Store, Multi-hex theater and they stop Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe to have some tea.

When Doppio entered it he saw the wonder and madness of the place.

"Whoa this place is amazing."Doppio said.

They sat at a table and Maddie appeared and said:"Hello everyone, oh whose this young boy here?"

"My names is Doppio." Doppio said with a smile.

"Doppio is my little brother he came to visit me."Trish said.

"Wowy your little brother you should at least told us Trish back at school, well Doppio my names Maddie and what will you be having?"Maddie asked him.

"I'll take something sweet."Doppio said and Maddie smiled and went to get their orders.

At the same time the rest of Speedwagon high entered the place and noticed Doppio there.

"Hey Doppio hows it going did you came to see Trish?" Josuke asked with a smile,

"Yes I came to see Big sis it has been a long time." Doppio said.

"Well it's good to see you also hows the school been doing after we left?" Bruno asked him.

"It's still good some monster go after the place but the rest of the guys are able to handle them."Doppio responded.

Maddie arrived with the tea and Doppio tried his and said:"This is very good thank you Maddie." and Maddie smiled.

"BRING, RING, RING, RING." Doppio said as he grabbed his phone and put next to his ear.

Everybody from Ever after was confused at why Doppio made the sound but Speedwagon high knew what it was.

"King Crimson, your feeling danger approaching."Doppio said as every one was on guard.

They heard a noise out side and they went to check it out and saw a golem made of rock there crushing the buildings.

"Oh no lets SPICE GIRL." Trish ran as she called out her stand Spice Girl is a humanoid with a pink feminine figure and wears a holed slip dress with a square pattern sewn onto it with various metallic pieces dangling on the front and back of the dress's bottom; she also wears matching high-heel shoes.

Spice girl attack the golem sending it away from the building.

The golem got up without much damage.

"Trish we must figure the monster weakness."Spice girl said as Trish nodded.

Dexter, Darling and Maddie were surprised that her stand talked.

"Whoa she can talk?"Dexter said.

"Yes Spice girl is apart of a group of stand thats are able to communicate with their user in fact Doppio stand can do the same as you saw before." Giorno said as they look at Doppio who was looking at Trish worried about her.

The golem charged at her but they had a plan.

"Now Spice girl." Trish said as Spice girl punched the wall behind them.

"Wait why she punching the building?" Maddie asked.

"You'll see." Bruno said.

When the golem was cose enough Trish jumped out of the way and the golem hit the wall but instead of it being destroyed it became like rubber as it stretched the golem was sent flying away and it slided on the floor.

"Whoa what happen?" Darling asked amazed.

"That's Spice Girl ability it softens things to became like they were made of rubber and as you saw the wall repel the golems attack sending it flying."Bruno explained.

"Now let's finish it off now Spice girl."Trish said as Spice girl punched the floor next to the golem then punched it to the ground making it bounce into the air and they jumped and Spice Girl yelled."WAAAANABEEE" as it punched the monster sending it flying away.

The Ever after students were amazed at her strenght.

"Whoa shes definitely not a damsel that's for certain." Dexter said.

Trish turn around but bellow the ground behind the golem appeared again and was about to strike Trish.

Everyone was scared and Dexter yelled:"Trish behind you."

Before it could do anything a red arm punched through it stopping it as it crumbled and then vanished.

They saw Doppio behind her as the red arm disappeared the Ever after students were confused Doppio was just next to them but now he was behind the golem.

"Nobody touches my sister." Doppio said as he got angry.

Trish looked at Doppio and saw the look on his face and remember when he had the same look along time ago.

Trish hugged Doppio calming him down and said:"It's ok Doppio i'm fine."

After that incident everyone went to Ever After High to see the rest of the group in the Rec. room.

"So this is your brother hes a real cutie I bet he has a lot of admires." Apple said.

"Not really at our school but there some girls from our home that thought of it." Trish said.

Doppio sat next to Darling in a couch and they talked to each other.

"Doppio you really don't like to fight do you." Darling asked.

"Not really I prefere peace over violence." Doppio said.

"Hey when you attacked that monster how you get there you were with us when it tried to attack Trish also I felt a strange sensation when that happen." Darling asked.

"Well let's say my abilty really strong but heres another of my stand, hey Daring can you move away from the Door quickly." Doppio said to Daring.

"Oh sure." Daring said confused as he went out of the way and then Hunter ran into the room going after Pesky.

"Pesky." Hunter Yelled and he ran after him.

Daring blinked and said:"Did you know Hunter was going to charge into the room just now."

"That's right my second ability is called Epitaph it's a sub stand that allows me to see 10 seconds into the future."Doppio said making everybody gasped.

"Whoa you can see into the future." Darling said amazed.

"That's right if I didn't say anything Hunter would have crashed into Daring."Doppio said.

"Well Doppio you have my thanks."Daring said with a smile.

Doppio had fun with Ever After students especially with Darling who they became friends.

**Note: Doppio finaly been introduced into the story along showing both Weather report and Spice girl, and I thought Darling would be a good choice for be his pairing.**


	16. Chapter 16 Raven Prince Duchess hero

**Chapter 16 Ravens Golden Prince and Duchess electric hero**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

In Ever After High it was nightime and Raven Queen was sleeping and was having a nightmare.

Raven was stuck in a dark prison with chains on her arms, legs and neck after her destiny was fulfilled and now was left alone a single tear came out of her eye then a flash of light came and she saw a silhouette and before anything happen the dream ended and she woke up in her room.

Class started in Rumpelstiltskin class room and she was in her seat looking down on her note pad drawing the silhouette she saw in her dream and wonder who it was.

Giorno was looking at her, he saw her expression and was worried about her and decided to talk to her after class.

**Lunch Break.**

Raven was sitting alone as she still remmeber her dream then Giorno sat next to her surprising her.

"Raven are you alright, you looked sad in class." Giorno asked her.

"It just I had a dream that showed me what happens after my destiny, It just im scared if that happens Giorno I trying to write my own destiny but what something makes me sign the book then that happnes." Raven said scared.

"Raven remembered when I said that I would help you, so don't worry nothing bad will happen to you in fact if somebody tries to force you i'll be there to save you." Giorno said making her smile.

After school they went to take a walk through the forest.

"Hey Giorno I never asked when you fought that other monster you made a tree grow how did you do it?" Raven asked him.

Giorno smiled and said:"It's simple Gold Experience can give life to what ever it touches let me show you." Giorno picked up rock, he covered with his hands and used his ability, when opened his hands the rock turned into a bird that flew away.

Raven was shocked seeing that and said:"you turn that rock into a bird I can't believe it that's amazing Giorno."

Giorno smiled at her then said:"Yeah it is also let me give you something." he gave her one his ladybug accessories to her.

Raven got surprised and said:"why are you giving it to me don't you need it."

"Don't worry I got more and it's so you always remember who you can count on Raven and to never lose hope." Giorno said with a smile.

Raven took it and said."Thank you Giorno." and he nodded.

They spent their time togethor until it was time to return to their rooms Raven went to bed and put the ladybug on her shelf and then went to sleep.

She had the same dream about being a prisoner forever until the light came back but this time it revealed the person to be Giorno.

"Giorno." Raven said surprised to see him.

He walked to her and called Gold Experience that turned the chains into plants that let her go.

Raven was both shocked and happy at the same time, Giorno stood infront of her and held her hand and said:"Now let me give you your happily ever after."

They where now outside in the forest and on the other side stood a castle and sun shine brighter, Raven was in tears of joy as she hugged Giorno who hugged her back.

They look into each others eyes and came close to kiss each other.

Raven in her bed smiled has she found her true happily ever after.

* * *

Next morning Duchess swan is dancing on her lake until slime appeared on it and she tripped on it and fell into the water.

Duchess cmae to the surface and saw her lake and said:"Eww the lake is covered in slime, where is this coming from." and saw a pipe dropping its waste and the source was a fast food restaurant.

She took the slime off and said"time to go black swan on this place." as she narrowed her eyes.

"Enchanting deals at the marsh pit, marsh meat like mom used to make." said a green man promoting his place.

Duchess appeared and said:" excuse me but what is this." as points at the pipe.

"This why it's the most hextacula marsh only restaurant in the village." he said.

"well your draining your waste into my lake," Duchess said,

"Waste well that's the price for doing business little swan." He said while going inside.

Duchess got angry and went to get help.

She knocked on Ravens door and she answered.

"Raven something terrible as happen and I need to you to cast one of your evil" Duchess got interrupted.

"Duchess you want me to help you after you made that unicorn poke us all in beast training and care class." Raven said.

"Sparkles doesn't poke that hard." Duchess said as Raven closed her door.

"So Dex I really need your help."Duchess said to Dexter.

"After you two through my glasses into a seeing double potion."Dexter said as he saw two Duchess.

"Whatever after that was funny," She said as Dexter closed his door.

Duchess return to her room as laid down on her bed sad and then she heard sparks coming from a outlet.

"Wait can it be." She said and then Red Hot Chilli Pepper came out.

"Well hello Duchess your looking sad." Chilli Pepper said.

"Oh you came in time my lake is in trouble and nobody will help me you were right."Duchess said with her head down.

"Don't worry I'll help my user can't see a cute girl sad." Chilli Pepper said with a grin and Duchess blushed at being called cute.

**Book end**

Marsh king laughed as dumped his waste and then he saw something wrong with the wires of his building.

"Now whats wrong?" He said.

The Red Hot Chilli Pepper came out surprising him and said:"Boo" and the Marsh king ran while screaming.

Deuchess came with her Mirror pad and filmed the entire place and reported the place to the news making it shut down and the officials cleaned the lake.

The reporterd asked her for her good deed and she said:"Well I can't take all the credit a nice boy helped me."

Everyone from Ever after watched the news in the and was stunned at Duchess saying she had help and Duchess said to them:" what I found I nice guy that help me."

**Duchess room**

She was alone as was waiting in her bed until Red Hot Chilli Pepper appeared.

"Oh thank you for your help."Duchess said with a smile.

"No problem and I think your starting to change into a better person well I go to go." Chilli Pepper said but Duchess stopped him.

"Wait can I ask you something?" She asked him.

"Sure." Chilli Pepper responded.

"Well you see theirs this even called Thronecoming and I wanted to ask your user that he could be my date." Duchess said embarrassed.

Red Hot Chilli Pepper looked stunned but he smiled and said:"He won't mind in fact he might like it see you next time." he went into the outlet.

Duchess smiled and was happy at finaly getting a real friend.

**Note: I wanted to improve the connection with Giorno and Raven while starting the pairing with Duchess and Akira surprising but with was either him or Yuuya Fungami but Akira won because Red Hot Chilli pepper is a bird and would you like to see monster high in a mini arc where Mikitaka goes there with Cupid.**


	17. Chapter 17 Volare Via

**Chapter 17 Volare via**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

In a bright morning in Ever After walking through the Book end is Naracia listening to music in his Mirror phone wearing headphones, he was humming the music while walking pass the crowd he arrived at the Beanstalk Bakery he prefered to go at Maddies Tea shop but he decided to try this place out.

He went to the counter a waitress came and he ordered:" A espresso with caramel and a cupcake." the waitess nodded and went to work.

Narancia waited and saw Melody there in a table and smiled.

The waitress came back with his order and Narancia said."Thank you." he took his stuff.

Melody and looking through her mirror phone with a drink when she heard a a chair being pulled in her table to see Narancia sitting next to her and she smiled.

"Hey Narancia." She said.

"Hey Melody what's up?" Narancia asked her.

"Oh just seeing some new songs what about you?" She asked.

"Oh me just came to check this place since I like to go to Maddies Tea shop." Narancia siad.

"Hey Narancia at the party you really surprised me with your dance moves and that song you got to give me a copy." Melody said him.

"Hey no problem plus it's great spending some time out without Fugo nagging with him going nag nag nag nag." Narancia said while making gestures with his hand making Melody laugh.

They spent a few hours together and having a bit of fun.

"Hey Narancia I wonder what's your life back home?" Melody asked him.

"Well at the school theirs this group where we have a little rivalry to see who has the better stand, but it's pretty chill there." Narancia said.

"Oh that sounds interesting but I was asking at you home with your parents?" Melody asked again and this made Narancia mind stop.

"We-Well it's just" Narancia couldn't finish as he remembers his life before and Melody notices his expression.

A shadow was seen and they look up to see a monster jumping down to the other side i was a humanoid chameleon monster.

"Well got to fight it everybody hide."Narancia said as the rest went into hiding away from there.

"Now lets go Aerosmith." Naracnia called his stand it looked like a toy plane.

Aerosmith tried to shoot at it but it dodge and dissapear.

"What where did it go." Narancia said then he flet something around his neck strangling him then the monster appeared with his tongue around his neck.

Melody looked from behind the counter and was scared as the monsterwas strangling Narancia so she overload the cofee machine making it spill all over the place knocking the monster down and letting go Narancia.

Naracia coughed as he reagin his air and saw Melody and smiled at her.

"Now let's do this again you monster:" Narancia said as Aerosmith started shooting and some of the bullets hit the monster but it was able to dissapear again.

Narancia waited the creature appeared behind him then Aerosmith strike it with it's propeller and it dragged it to the air, Narancia was seen looking through a radar.

"Nice try byt my Aerosmith has a radar it can locate you specially after you got hit it made you harder to breath normally so I was able to find you now lets finish this."Narancia said as Aerosmith started firing at the monster.

"VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLARE VIA" Narancia said as Aerosmith fired and finished it with a bomb killing the monster.

**[Gecko the Trickster Status: retired]**

Narancia enxtended his arms as Aerosmith landed on them before vanishing.

Melody ran up to him and said:"Narancia that was really cool."

Narancia grin and said:"Thanks now let's get out of here before they blame us for the damage."

Melody nodded and they ran.

They reached the forest and Melody asked:"Hey Narancia when I asked you about your family I didn't want to bring bad memories."

"No it's fine I guess I can tell you when I was younger my mother died from a eye disease while my father neglected me."Narancia said making Melody gasp.

"I ran from home and found this group lead by a older kid I trusted them as my friends and one day when he asked me to change my hair I tought it was okay but it was because he could use me as a scapegoat I was arrested and after I was realesed I got the same eye disease like my mother my so called friends abandoned me and I was left on the street for my self until one day I met a man he was with another boy they were Mister Seedwagon and Fugo they saw my state and brough me to hospital to cure my illness and the Mister Speedwagon offered me a chance to go to his school and make true friends and I guess you know the rest."Narancia said.

Melody was speachless how could they to that to him and could see after seeing him he never really hanged out with almost anybody from Ever After outside of the Rebels and a few royals.

Melody held his hand surprising him and said:"Don't worry Narancia I'm not like those guys I will never leave you."

Narancia looked at her and then hugged her, surprising her but made her smile and she return the hug.

They let go and Narancia said:"Thanks Melody your the best."

"No problem."She said with a light blush.

**Note:Narancia as shown off his stand and I told his backstory while also expanding his relationship with Melody and the Reason I paired them up is simple they both enjoy music since Narancia always likes music and can dance even and Melody also likes it because being the daughter of the Pied Piper and finally I will do the Monster high mini arc after Thronecoming also should I give Mikitaka a pairing with a monster high girl.**


	18. Chapter 18 Wonderland Grove Ermes rocker

**Chapter 18 Wonderland Grove parasyte and Ermes crazy rocker**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

Maddie called the group to follow her and said:"Hurry the blossoms of bloom are heading for doom."

"Translation there is definitely something wrong."Raven said to Cerise.

Maddie made a symbol of a hat on a bus to reveal Wonderland Grove and saw that it was dying and Kitty and Lizzie where there.

"What happened to Wonderland Grove it's usually so wonderish."Apple said.

"This part of the Enchanted Forest is our link to Wonderland."Kitty said scared.

"And it's the source of all magical madness in this world."Maddie said.

"But what could it make to lose it's power?"Mista said as he looked around.

Narancia was looking through his Aerosmith radar and picked up something coming their and said:"Guy we have incoming."

A shadow passed by them and they looked up to see a bug monsters flying and it landed on the ground on it's four legs, green skin, fly like eyes, beatle like like bodie and a long tail with a stinger.

The creature stabbed it's stinger to the ground and started to drink making the grove lose it's power making everybody gasp.

"So it's this thing that's making Wonderland Grove lose it's magical madness it's absorbing it like a leech."Bruno said.

"Then we have to get rid of it to restore the grove so let's get it."Josuke said as the Speedwagon students charged at it and called their stands.

Crazy Diamond gave a barrage of punches but they did nothing shocking Josuke as the bug shot a laser from it's eyes throwing him away.

"JOSUKE" everyone yelled worried about him.

"Take this."Mista said as he fired at it but the bullets bounced off it's body.

"Go Aerosmith."Narancia called his stand as it fired at the creature but it did nothing to injure it.

The bug spat from his mouth razor sharp playing cards that cut Mista and Narancia.

"Wait how did that thing do that?"Raven asked shocked at what happened.

Maddie gasped and said:"It using the magical madness to make it stronger and gain it's powers."

"We have to find away to beat it, brute force and bullet's aren't working and Okuyasu might have a chance but considering that thing can fly it will be hard for a clean hit."Fugo said.

"Then how about we do another tactic."Anasui suggested.

Everyone looked at him and Jolyne said:" let me guess your gonna fight it."

"Correct so leave it to me."anasui said as he walked to it.

"Jolyne are you sure Anasui can take it?"Raven asked her.

"Don't worry against that thing he can do it."Jolyne said with a smile.

Anasui stood before with a smile and called out his stand"DIVER DOWN" a humanoid appeared with D's all over it's body and wearing scuba gear.

Diver down jumped at it as the creature prepared for it but to the confusion from Ever after and the bug Diver Down went inside it.

"Diver Down, dives into the body it self, and destroys it from the inside out." Anasui said as the bug was getting attacked from the inside feeling pain as it screamed and then a foot came out of it's back and Diver Down came out of it.

The creature fell to the floor and it tried to lift it's tail to absorb more energy.

"Don't let it get more energy."Giorno said as they rushed it.

Before it could get more energy it's tail started to disappear and it screamed in pain and everyone was confused and Josuke said:"Wait how it's tail vanished like that."

Kitty looked to the side and saw a mirror and smiled knowing who did it.

"No matter let's finish it."Okuyasu said summoning The Hand erasing it from existance.

**[Glutony the parasyte status: retired]**

Everyone cheered as the grove regain it's energy Kitty went to the mirror and smiled while looking at it as she saw Illusio there waving at her and went away.

"This calls for a celebration everyone so how about one big tea party."Maddie suggested and they agreed and they had fun.

**Next day**

In the book end Ermes is going to watch a movie at the Multi-hex theaterand was waiting in line and said."Man I hope this movie is as good like everyone is saying it is." with a bored look on her face.

Then Sparrow came out and said while rocking out:"Waiting in line is such a bummer."

"What are you even doing here?" Ermes asked Sparrow.

"Just got done watching the movie."Sparrow said while still playing his guitar.

After the movie she came out and said:"It was okay."

She went to Hocus Latte to get a drink and then Sparrow came out again singing:"Try the expresso it's amazing."

Ermes got annoyed and went in.

Ermes went was passing by and before she crossed the street Sparrow came out again singing:"Be careful while crossing the streeeeet." and Ermes was getting pissed.

Ermes was walking through the forest then Sparrow came out singing:"rocking in the woods-"he got interrupted as Ermes grabbed him by his shirt bringing him near her face and said with a angry look:"Ok look here you creep if you keep doing this I am going to give you a world of pain."

Then a she saw something coming their way and pushes Sparrow away as she dodged and it reveals to be a humanoid mantis.

"Well I needed a punching bag to take out my stress so you will do."Ermes said as she charged at it.

"KISS." She called out as her stand appeared and it's a humanoid stand with a purple body, gold arms and head with the kiss on the middle of it's body.

The mantis attacked but Kiss blocked with one punch and then placed a sticker on it's head making another head.

"Whoa."Sparrow said surprised.

Ermes took the sticker out forcing the heads back together making get hurt and dazed and then Ermes put's two stickers on her arms making another pair which made her stand get another set of arms too.

"Now take this."Ermes said as she had her stand give out a barrage of punches finishing the monster off.

Ermes calmed down then Sparrow came singing:"Thats was the coolest thing yeah." and then ran away.

"I'll let it slide for now."Ermes said as she got back to her dorm.

**Note: all stands have appeared should I pair Ermes with Sparrow and for DIO Over Heaven the reason Mikitaka pairing idea because I didn't want the monster high girls to be gone after the arc so I wanted at last some small appearances in the future.**


	19. Chapter 19 thronecoming part 1

**Chapter 19 Thronecoming part 1**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

Today in Ever After High is celebrating it's most special day it's the Thronecoming a school holiday where Ever After presents the fairy tail students at their best, it starts with the Thronecoming parade, the big game the bookball and the Thronecoming dance where the students vote who get's to be Thronecoming King and Queen.

In school Giorno and Josuke were at their lockers where Dexter and Daring where their.

"This year all the voting is going to be on the mirror net me and Humphrey Dumpty are in charge of it."Dextar explained.

"Let me save you some time little bro." Daring said as he took Dexter mirrorpad and drops it on the floor."I'm quite certainI'll be named Thronecoming king after all I am handsome."

"Come on Daring at least a challenge would make it better for the victory."Josuke said.

"Touche my friend."Daring said with a smile.

"Also you guys are going to particapte in the poll you guys are technically students and are allowed?"Dexter asked.

"I don't know but hey Giorno why don't you run so you can be with the queen."Josuke said

Giorno look at him with a smile and said:"Who knows but theirs only one person that is my true queen."

The guys got interested and Daring said:"really would tell us who it is."

"I like to keep that a secret."Giorno said.

"Fair enough also what about you brother are you going to invite Trish?"Daring said with a smirk.

Dexter got nervous and said:"Well maybe I just need to get courage to ask her it's all."

"Raven Queen please report to the headmaster office at once."PA said.

The guys were confused and Josuke said:"That's weird why did Raven get called?"

Daring and Dexter shrugged but Giorno knows and frown, he knows that this must be to make Raven sign her destiny he has to find her later.

Duchess then went passed by them dancing happily with a smile and they got confused.

"Hey Duchess why are you so happy?"Josuke said.

Duchess stopped and said:" it's simple really Thronecoming is getting close and can finally meet my date." Duchess was excited.

They where confused until they heard a guitar playing and it was not Sparrow becuase it was better then his.

Josuke and Giorno remembers this music very well, all of them went out side and at the entrance was huge crowd seeing a guy with long purple hair, as a scar like tattoo on his face, he was wearing a dark jacket and red pants and he was playing the guitar.

Dexter and Daring were amazed at his skills, Josuke and Giorno knew who it was and Duchess was excited as she remembers what her date was known for.

The misterious man ended his show and then everyone applauded him and he said:"Thank you all for being a great crowd."

Josuke approached him and said:"Akira what are you doing here."

Akira looked at him and said:"Well I came here for the Thronecoming."

"Wait don't tell me you're." Josuke said as Duchess went passed him.

"Oh my fairy godmother I get to finaly meet you."Duchess said excited.

"Yes it's good to finally meet you too Duchess and let me Introduce my self I am Akira Otoishi and pleasure to meet in person."Akira said while kissing her hand.

Duchess smile and Josuke and Giorno were stunned.

Then Sparrow came and said to Akira while playing his own guitar:"Dude that was awesome."

"Oh a fellow guitarist well nice to meet you."Akira said and Duchess frown as Sparrow ruin her moment.

Josuke and Giorno decided to leave and check out the rest of the celebration as the students prepared and they saw the students making floats based on their and some of their friends were helping them like Mista helping Maddie and Okuyasu helping Poppy.

Giorno saw Raven talking with Apple and went to see her.

"Nice float Apple it's totally off the page."Raven said.

"Thanks Raven, it's got the apple tree you poison me from or might poison me from."Apple said making Raven mad.

"Apple."Raven said mad.

"Oh it's ok Raven you'll come around I just know it."Apple said.

"Come around I've tried to explain this to you every way I know how, I want to write my own destiny and to be honest when it comes to this I think your being selfish."Raven said amking everyone around gasp.

"You, you think I'm being selfish."Apple said shocked.

"All you care about is your own happily ever after."Raven said.

Apple picks up a basket and said"you know because you didn't sign the book all of our stories could go poof we could all go poof."

"Yeah but we didn't."Raven said.

"And will never happen."They saw Giorno approaching and stood next to Raven.

"Look Apple that whole going poof thing is nothing more than a lie and I thought you would see in a different way but I was wrong."Giorno said with a glare.

"Giorno if Raven doesn't sign we will all go poof and I don't want anything to happen to my friends"Apple said trying to convince him.

"On who's words, if you truly cared about Raven then how about this, did you want her to be a prisoner for the rest of her life."Giorno said making her gasp.

"What no."Apple said.

"Then think because of your paranoia your going to risk your friends future."Giorno said as he had Raven follow him leaving Apple to think.

"Whoa Giorno you really defended me there."Raven said amazed by his actions.

"I was looking out for a friend and Raven I need to warn you I got a bad feeling when you where called by the headmaster what did he say to you?"Giorno asked her.

"He said I still had time to sign the Storybook."Raven answered.

"I knew it Raven be careful I'm sure the headmaster will try something to trick you."Giorno said.

Raven was shocked to hear that and said:"Don't worry I'll be on the look out." and Giorno nodded.

Fugo was seeing the floats and saw Cerise coming out of the gym angry so he went to check on her.

"Uh Cerise is Everything alright?"Fugo asked her.

"No, those boys didn't want my help because I'm a girl."Cerise said angry.

"Hey don't worry if they lose then it would be funny to see."Fugo said to cheer her up.

"Yeah I guess your right so wan't to help me on my float?"Cerise asked and he nodded.

**Next day**

The students were following Baba Yaga house and they arrived at a certain place.

"Now your about to discover the most unique building here at school."Baba Yaga said as everyone looked around.

"It's called Heritage Hall."Baba Yaga said but there was nothing.

"Madame Yaga where is it?"Cupid asked.

"Well you see Heritage Hall is a magical structure it only appears Thronecoming."Baba Yaga as the building appeared when the clock struck 12.

"Whoa amazing."Josuke said amazed.

"Yeah."Okuyasu said.

Giorno was next to Mista and whispered to him:"Mista have your Six pistols look around for anything weird."

"Ok your worried about the headmaster so don't worry."Mista whispered to him.

They went inside and there had multiple images with different storybook characters.

"Heritage Hall is dedicated to those who came before you, your parents the alumni of Ever After High now if will gather around the Storybook of Legends I'd love to tell you about your throne coming treasures."Baba Yaga said.

Milton looked to where Raven treasure was and saw the lunch lady he made a signal and she swaped the wand with a coin.

Six pistol 5 and 6 saw and 5 said while in tears:"Hey they are switching Raven's treasure."

"Let's follow her."number 6 said as they follow her.

Milton interruped Baba Yaga and said:"Yes well let's get to it."

And everyone from Ever After went to see their treasure's Blondie got running shoes, Cerise a picnic basket, Holly and Poppy magical hair brushes, Briar a neck pillow and Cedar revealer ray glasses.

Wes noticed that Briar wasn't happy and decided to ask her later.

Raven went to check hers and it was a coin, Maddie appeard and asked:"What did you get Raven?"

"It's a coin the whishing well."Raven said.

Milton looked at her with a evil look and Giorno noticed it.

"Mista did Six Pistols find anything?"Giorno asked him.

"Number 5 and 6 said the lunch lady took a wand from Raven box."Mista said

"What?"Giorno said in shock

After that Giorno and his friends went to find where that wand was as that will show the headmaster true intentions they where now in the forest trying to find it.

"Where is that stupid thing?"Narancia said annoyed.

"Keep looking Raven future will depend on it if we find that wand."Giorno said to them.

"Mista over here."Six pistols called out for him.

They went to that direction and found a spot of dirt that was dug up but was then covered up again.

"This is it."Giorno said as he went to dig and found the wand and on one side it said Queen.

"This is it Ravens true inheritance the headmaster got rid of it to trick Raven."Giorno said mad.

Josuke got a call and responded:"Hello."

"What, are you sure?"Josuke said in shock.

"What is it?"Bruno asked.

"Raven's going sign the Storybook of Legends."Josuke said to them and they all got shock.

Giorno was mad and said:"I promised that I would help her and I'm going to keep it."

The parade started while they were looking for the wand.

Milton was on a stage in the book end and said"And so, many of you remember there minor ahem chapter breaks at Legacy Day, but luckly it has been resolved, I am happy to report Raven Queen will sign the Storybook of Legends," the crowed cheered.

Giorno and the group where running as fast as they can.

"Narancia will Aerosmith get there on time?"Giorno asked him

"Don't worry it will we just need to be there to reveal the truth."Narancia said.

Raven stepped foward and said:"I Raven Queen." then they heard a sound they looked up to see a plane flying in the sky carrying something.

"Hey thats Aerosmith what's it doing there?" Melody asked in the crowd.

The thing came out and landed on the podium and it shocked and scared everyone because it was a black snake and it stared at Raven.

"Don't worry everyone it's all under control." Milton tried to get everyone calmed and tried to get the snake but it glowed.

"Wait a minute I know this glow."Raven said.

The snake turned into the wand and Raven saw her last name there shocking her.

"Wait what is this?"Raven said grabbing it.

"It's your inheritance." They turned to see Giorno and friends there.

"WHAT?"Raven said shocked.

"Now pranks are a common thing."Milton said.

"This is no prank we are returning Raven's wand the one you stole and replaced with a coin."Giorno accused him making everyone gasp.

"What, then you tricked me."Raven said while looking at Milton.

"I don't know what he's talking about and Miss Queen it's time to seal the book and your destiny."Milton tried to lie.

"Wait the book is also fake my Revealer Rays show the truth."Cedar said making everyone surprised again.

"So not only did you lie to me this book is not even the real one so no I won't seal it."Raven said shutting the book closed.

"I should have known better than to trust you Raven Queen."Milton said angry.

"Then you should have been lying from the start."Giorno said.

"You will punished for this."Milton said to himº

"Oh really like what make a complain to Mister Speedwagon if heard this he would have been proud of us."Giorno said with a smirk.

Milton got mad and walked away.

Raven approached Giorno and said:"Giorno thank you."

"Raven I made a promise and I kept it."Giorno said with a smile, and she smiled too.

**Note:This is Thronecoming first part also I wanted Raven's treasure to be more impactful since it came from her mother and can have some strong magic with it.**


	20. Chapter 20 Thronecoming part 2

**Chapter 20 Thronecoming part 2**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

After the truth was revealed night has fallen and it was a stormy night.

Giorno was in his room that he shared with Bruno and they heard a knock on their door.

Giorno answered it and It was Raven with Apple and Maddie and he asked:"Raven what's wrong?"

"Giorno we need your help to find the real Storybook."Raven said and he got confused.

"What why?"Giorno asked her.

"If we find the book maybe we can find why headmaster Grimm so paranoid in making us follow our destinies if we find it we can find the truth."Raven explained

Giorno thought about it and it could work to change the schools views on destiny and said:"Ok I'll help." Raven smiled.

"Interesting do you mind if I go too."Bruno said getting their attention.

"Sure Bruno."Raven said.

"Let me make a few calls."Bruno said as he grabbed his mirror phone.

The group now had Josuke, Mista, Narancia and Wes and they follow Maddie and she said they were going to visit the person that lived underneath the school.

They walked thorugh the library and Josuke asked Apple:"hey Apple I wonder why did you came with us."

"Because I'm worried if something happens to the book something bad could happen plus I need to know the truth."Apple said.

They arrived in a underground room and the looked around and Josuke said:"So who are we looking for?"

A old man with glasses appeared and said:" from the nest to the sea comes the bird made of nine to seek truth."

"It's hat-tastic to see you too Giles."Maddie said.

Apple gasp and said:"Giles Grimm."

"The one and only."Raven said

"I knew the headmaster had a brother but."Apple said.

"Wait brother?" asked the guys.

"Feathers and friends together alone."Giles said.

"He says hi."Maddie said.

"What's he doing down here in this place?" Narancia asked.

"Well he only speaks riddlish so we don't really know."Raven said.

"But if the real Storybook of legends is near he can absitively point us in the right direction."Maddie while moving her arms around.

"Pages and chapter and book mocks are bound but where can freedom truly be found."Giles said.

"He's talking about the book, I'd better write this down." Maddie said as took out top hat and asked Mista to hold it.

"Maddie you never cease to amaze me."Mista said surprised.

Maddie giggles and said:"Thank you and now I know theres a parchment in here somewhere."She looked through her hat taking out random stuff.

Giles looked through a picture of him and Milton and Giorno noticed his expression.

"Chains of destiny might bound our dreams but the golden wind can break them."Giles said and Giorno thought what he said.

"Found it."Maddie said as she took out a parchment and she wrote the the place to find the book.

**Next day**

The bookball started and everyone was watching the game and Ever After was getting beat up.

"If they had us they could stand a chance."Okuyasu said

"Yeah but the headmaster didn't allow us." Josuke said.

Giorno made a signal to the group and they went to the Heritage hall, Lizzie, Melody, Briar and Ashlynn noticed that they were leaving and followed them.

The group arrived at the Heritage Hall.

"So the Storybook of legends is hidden in here."Giorno said.

"See anything Cedar?"Maddie asked Cedar and she used her glasses.

"It think the Storybook of legends is in the Storybook of Legends."Cedar said.

"Well that was simple."Josuke said.

They went to tried to open it but it won't budge.

"How are we going to open it?" Mista said.

"How about I give it a try."They saw Blondie.

"Were you spying on us."Apple said to her.

"A good reporter always knows where the story is and if it is a lock you need to get past well."Blondie said as pulled out a hair pin and and went to open the lock and it caused the book to make a portal in the middle.

"Wicked."Raven said.

"hey what are you guys doing?"The turned back to see Briar and Ashlynn there.

"Briar what are you doing here?"Wes asked.

"Ok how many people follow us here?"Raven said.

"Well I didn't follow you here"Cupid said on top of the book"I got bored and decided to check it out but they did." from the shadows appeared Lizzie and Melody.

"But what all you all doing here?"Cupid asked.

"Were trying to find the Storybook of legends to find the truth about this paranoia that the headmaster made."Giorno said.

"I'm sorry , I can't let you do that."Briar said to them.

"Briar."Apple said in shock.

"If you all find the real book then that means I'm going to lose you all."Briar said.

"What, then that's why you were acting like that you were scared."Wes said as he approached her.

Briar nodded Ahlynn said:"Briar maybe we can find a better way."

"Don't worry if this book is too much trouble then I'll destroy it."Giorno said as he jumped in.

Everyone was stunned and Raven said:"Giorno."And she jumped in too.

Everyone then followed them inside.

When they arrived they saw the were in a strange place with giant books in a circle.

"Where are we?"Narancia asked as he looked around.

"I think were inside the book."Apple said.

"Wait the pages must be inside of the books."Maddie said.

"Wait a minute why are their more books because some of us don't belong in Ever After high."Bruno said confused as they were ten books.

"We have to find so everyone will have to go in each one."Giorno said as they entered them.

They all picked a book and went in while the Ever after books showed the stories the Speedwagon ones showed something different.

Raven looked around saw she was in a small house at night with and the sink was filled with dishes.

"Where am I?"Rave asked and the she heard a sound of a scared child.

She saw a baby crib and went to see who was inside and she saw a baby with black hair scared of the nigh.

"Wait Giorno."Raven said in shock as she recognized his face she tried to pick him up but her arms phased through him.

"Wait these are his memories so the book to allow Giorno and the rest to enter it made their memories to be their stories."Raven said as she couldn't believe it Giornos mother wasn't there and he was scared.

The scene changed to when he was four his mother got married and he seemed like a nice man but when his mother wasn't around.

Giorno was hit with a belt by his stepfather and Raven was in shock.

"You're always looking at me trying to figure out what mood I'm in." Stepfather said.

Raven could only cry at the scene before her as he continued to hit Giorno.

She was now in a strange city and saw Giorno being bullied by other kid as they made fun of him when they tripped him.

She saw Giorno life and she could see he felt like he was scum.

Until one day it all changed in a rainy Giorno was walking through the city and then a man came up to him, he moved is umbrella up to show his face and it was Speewagon.

Speedwagon brought Giorno to a police station and Speewagon told them the truth about Giornos abuse so his Stepfather was arrested.

Giorno saw them arresting him and then Speedwagon asked him:"Would you like to go to a school where you will find place where you belong." he smiled at Giorno.

Giornos was stunned and he accepted after that his life changed he met kids from his age that had the same ability as him and treated him like a human being, he learned to trust others and his heart was straightened out and looked up to Speedwagon and found his reason to live and wanted to become a headmaster like him.

Raven was stunned as Mister Speedwagon was important to Giornos life and it shows Speedwagon high it was modelled similar to the Joestar Mansion only bigger and wider and in the front of the entrance was a statue of Jonathan Joestar with his sword out.

Raven saw the page on the ground and grabbed it.

Maddie looked around and saw she was in a city and saw someone she recognize it was Mista he was wearing a purple beanie and green shirt.

"Wowy hey Mista over."Maddie said to him as she was next to him but no response.

She frown and tried to poke him but her hand went through him.

Maddie gasp and said:"so that's why there so many books there the guys had their memories be their own books."

"Well my happy life going good so far I don't know why people think to over think it will only invite fear to you."Mista said as he looked up to the sun and Maddie smile and giggled.

Mista was walking through the night and spotted trouble he saw a women being harrased and decided to step in kicked the guy in the gut.

The guys two friends appeared and then the guy pulled out a gun and shot twice at Mista but they went underneath his arm which surprised the guy.

He and his friends all shot a Mista but they all miss and it was amazing to Maddie.

Mista ran up to the first guy, he beat him up and stole his gun and bullets, he reloaded calmly as the shots stilled missed and shot four times in their legs and arms two went to the arms of one while the other got shot twice.

But his luck came to an end he was arrested and the court found him guilty and was sentenced fifteen years in prison and Maddie couldn't help but feel shock at what she was seeing Mista defended himself and he was arrested for it.

Mista was in a jail cell, he was sitting in the bed and said:"my happy-go-lucky youth,is this really my fate?"Mista said sad and Maddie was in tears.

Next day Mista was sitting in a tabble with his food which was bad and then the cell door opened and the guard said:"Get up, your being released."

Mista was surprised and was outside of prison he saw Speedwagon there waiting for him.

"Your the one that bailed me out?"Mista asked him.

"Yes. I saw you actions and it was self-defense I couldn't let you live your youth in there and you wouldn't survive with the other prisoner's."Speedwagon said.

"So you pulled some strings."Mista said.

"You know there's a restaurant near come with me I'll treat you to lunch."Speedwagon said and they went to the restaurant.

When they arrived Mista was eating and enjoying the food.

"Very good young man should eat to become strong, they have brusschetta want some?"Speedwagon asked him.

"Sure."Mista said as he ate.

"Excuse me."Speedwagon called the waiter.

"Could you get some brusschetta for my guest, so could you get four, no wait make that five I'll have some too."Speedwagon said and Mista noticed the number.

"Well back to our conversation I know with your record no school would accept you so I wanted to offer you a place in my school."Speedwagon said.

"Im in."Mista said right away surprising him.

"I think I'll get allong there, so I'm in, on one condition treat me to some dolce and does this place have strawberry cake?" Mista said to him.

Speedwagon smiled and said:"You are a odd one." and he nodded.

Mista smiled and then after lunch went to Speedwagon high and in his classroom theres was Giorno and the rest of the group.

"I guess this must be my fate, it's not bad at all."Mista said as he smiled.

And that day Mista learned that one can make his own fate and when they believe they can achieve great things.

Maddie smiled and saw the page in the floor and grabbed it.

**Note:heres part 2 next one will be the end and since the speedwagon students don't have stories I had the book use their memories instead so the girls could see what they had to go through.**


	21. Chapter 21 Thronecoming part 3

**Chapter 21 Thronecoming part 3**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

Briar opened her eyes and saw that she was in store and saw a couple of girls there and saw Wes there moving some cans inside of boxes.

Briar gasp and said:"Wes." she tried to touch him but she phased through him making her even more shocked.

A robber grabbed a girls bag and was getting out of the place.

"Hey Pearla isn't that you bag:" Said one of her friends pointing at the guy.

Briar was stunned when she saw Pearla because she was the one Wes loved.

Wes heard the cry and saw the robber running outside so he picked up a can and throws it to the window shattering it and hitting the robber, Briar was amazed even if Wes told her it was still amazing to see it in person.

"I broke the store's window I'm gonna get fired from my job."Wes said nervous.

Pearla walked to him and said:"Thank you that was my bag and don't worry I'll tell them that he broke it."

"For real?" Wes said.

"Yes now run."Pearla said.

"Thanks, I'm Wes but people call me Weather see you later." Wes said as he ran.

Pearla smiled and then Briar saw more memories of them going out in dates and when she saw she was jealous of these moments but saw he was happy.

But it all fall apart when Wes escorted Pearla from date late at night when he walked out he was attacked by a group of man in sheets they beat him up and then they hanged him up a tree.

Briar was in shock and in tears as she saw Wes state then Pearla found him and cut him down and felt despair and cried thinking that he died and she said:"My heart will no longer feel anything."Pearla jumped off the cliff in the side.

Briar ran to where Pearla jumped and was in shock to see in person then she saw something it look like a arrow and it pierced Wes and then he woke up.

Wes looked to where Pearla jumped and tried to kill himself too making Briar gasp, but the winds blew him back, then it changed to the ocean he tried to drown himself but the waves pushed him back to shore and then he found gun and tried to shoot himself but it was filled with water.

Wes filled with anger went to the person that cause him pain.

He was in Pearlas house and talking on the phone was her father:"What did you do I told you to break them apart not make my daughter kill herself."

He heard a door opened and turned around to see Wes glaring at him.

"But, that's impossible they said you were dead."He said.

"So you couldn't stand me dating your daughter so you tried to kill me."Wes said angry.

"What no, I wanted you two to break up."Her father tried to explain.

"Doesn't matter you made her kill herself so now it's time for you to pay."Wes said as his stand appeared to kill him.

"STOP." Wes turned to see Speedwagon there in the front door.

"Don't do it you won't be better than him."Speedwagon said.

"Don't get in my way he will pay for what he did to Pearla."Wes said angry.

"If you truly love her then don't become a monster so I'm giving you a choice either kill him and become what they are or walk away and join my school to have a better future."Speedwagon said and Wes thought about and for a few moments he turned his back at Pearlas father and walked away.

After that Pearlas father and the men that attacked Wes were arrested and Wes joined Speedwagon High but he never allowed himself to be called Weather since that what Pearla always called him

Briar know understood Wes pain better and saw how important Pearla was to him and wanted to be there for him, she saw the page and took it.

Melody looked around and noticed that she was in a hospital she walked to a room and saw a ten year old Naracnia with his mother in the bed and father staring out the window.

"N-Narancia."His mother called to him she extended her hand to him and he grabbed it.

"I'm right here, Mom"Narancia said.

She looked at his direction and smiled.

"Mom."Narancia said.

"These are Narancia memories."Melody said in shock.

Scene changed to a cemetary Narancia and his father were standing infront of his mother grave.

"Hey dad, mom's eye disease."Narancia said.

He turned around and walked away, Melody was stunned and saw the grave and like Naracia told her his mother was the only one that cared for him.

Narancia ran away and lived with his deliquent friends, he met a older guy with blond hair he seem nice on the surface he told him to dye his hair blond, next day when died his hair she saw the police arresting him for his crimes and she couldn't believe it how could they do that to him and was that women so stupid that she can't tell who was the true criminal.

After Narancia came back his friend turned his back on him and left him saying that he had his mother sickness.

Narancia was seen sleeping on the floor saying:"This is fate, soon just like mom, I'm going to die from this disease."

Melody was worried for but couldn't do anything.

Scene changed and Melody was in the street she saw a couple of women looking at a alley so she looked and saw Narancia eating garbage from trash can and it shocked her.

Then she saw Fugo walking towards here with a complete suit and saw Narancia he went to him and brought him to a restaurant.

Fugo lead Narancia to a table where Mister Speedwagon was there and Fugo asked him:"Mister Speedwagon I'd like to give him some spaghetti."

Narancia was stunned and Mister Speedwagon gave him his plate and Narancia ate it.

Then he gave him medical treatment to cure him, and three weeks later Naracia asked:"Why are you doing all this for me?"

"No reason I just couldn't stand a child like you suffer I have seen that and will always help."Speedwagon said.

Melody was impressed at his kindness.

"You know kids like you should go to school so I'm going to offer you a chance to join my school."Speedwagon said surprising Narancia and he agreed making Speedwagon smile.

After that Speedwagon made of few calls and had the the true criminal arrested for his crimes, The cops that beat him were out of a job and the women that blamed him was forced to pay him for his treatment.

Narancia found a new family in his new home, Melody was amazed and saddened how his life was in person then spotted the page and took it.

Lizzie looked around and saw she was in a beach and said:"Well it is a nice place but where am I?"

She looked to where a two boats were on land and saw a little boy there and knew who he was.

"Bruno."Lizzie said in shock and he was cute in his age.

She saw a man walking towards Bruno with a net and said:"Bruno."

"Dad."Bruno said as he jumped out of the boat and Lizzie was stunned to see his father.

"You need me to fix the net?, got it."Bruno asked with a smile and his father nodded.

Then it switched to a dinner scene with his mother and then to his mother reading a bed time story to him and Lizzie smiled at how his family was happy.

But something happen when he was seven she saw him peaking through a corner and saw his parents talking.

"So what are you going to do now?"His father asked.

"Well, I want a change so I'm going to leave this town."His mother said.

Lizzie was shocked to see a happy family getting seperated.

"What are you going to do about Bruno?"His father asked.

Next day at night his parent ask him to make a decision.

"Bruno, your father and I both love you, but we're going to live seperatly now." His mother told him.

"Who do you want to live with?, me or your father, we want your choice" she asked him.

"You want to leave this place with me and go to the city, right?, your very smart, you want to go to a good school right, don't you? there'll be a lot more kids your age, too"his mother said.

Bruno look to his father who was looking down.

"So, you want to live with your mother, right? you'll come with me, right?"She asked him

"I'll, live with dad."Bruno said surprising them and Lizzie too.

"What, Bruno you should really think about this, you like me better don't you." She said in shock.

"I'll stay here with dad."Bruno said again.

"No."then Bruno mother hold him while crying.

Lizzie understood his mother was strong his father needed him more.

Afte that his mother left she promised to visit once a month, two years after she remarried again and he would only be able to see his mother in Christmass.

His father then worked hard to have Bruno go to a good school and started taking tourists and fisherman on his boat to earn money for his son.

Two strange man came and told his father to take them to fish but his father was brought back by the coast guard with bullet holes on his body.

His father was being brought to a surgery room and Bruno cried out to him:"Dad, dad." he tried to get to him but was stopped by the nurses, Lizzie was schocked and how can somebody as kind as Bruno father suffer like that.

Bruno waited for his father to get better and a detective came to him and said:"are you his son, we found this in his boat, your father witnessed a drug deal, he was shot so he wouldn't talk." Bruno was shocked to hear that along with Lizzie.

His father survived and was brought to a room to recover and Bruno wen't to his room to see him.

The two men appeared again to finish the job but Bruno who was hidding under the bed kicked him away and before his partner could to anything he was punched by a fist that vanished it was Bruno stand that activated without him knowing the first backed up to the door then was hit in the neck knocking him out.

Bruno looked who did it, the person was Speedwagon who looked at Bruno and said:"Boy did you see that what knocked the other one out?"

"I don't know it was a arm that appeared but I didn't know what it was?"Bruno said.

"Don't worry I know what it was in fact let me help you father recovery become faster."Speedwagon said.

Bruno was shocked to hear him and said:"on what condition?"

"I would like you to join my school I heard that your father wanted to give you a proper education so my school can give you that plus there you will see more stundents with the same power as you."Speedwagon said and Bruno was stunned.

After that his father survived and was taken to a place to stay safe and the dealers were arrested so he can walk around free and Bruno was able to go to a better school where he made good friends.

Lizzie was amazed as Bruno never gave up and always protected his father, she found the paper and was able to get out.

Apple was transported to a snowy place with a harsh blizzard but it didn't affect her she looked around and spotted a vehicle and went to see who was inside and was shocked to see who it was.

There was a women and on the seat next to her was four year old boy and she looked very sick.

"Wait this is the story that Josuke told me."Apple said and she looked at his mother and she was a pretty women.

"Josuke." Tomoko Higashikata said in worried.

She tried to drive but she was stuck and she hit her head on the wheel and said:"It's no use, what should I do?"

She grabbed his hand and said:"Cars don't come by here often, and there are no pay phones, I should have called a ambulance at the house, I shouldn't have brought Josuke out in this snow." Apple could see how worried she was and Apple herself was sad seeing Josuke like that.

Tomoko turned back making Apple turn back also and she gasp seeing the young man that saved Josuke there.

"W-What do you want? go away." Tomoko said.

The young man looked inside the car and said:"That kid sick right?I'll push the car for you."

"Huh"Tomoko said confused.

He takes off his jacket and put's it underneath the car he went behind the card and said:"Hurry up and step on the gas."

"Once you get moving, don't stop, just keep going or your tires will get stuck in the snow again."he said.

"O-okay."Tomoka said as she starts the car and he pushes the car and they were able to get out.

"Thank you." Tomoko said as she drove while looking back.

Apple looked as they drove away and saw the young man standing there with his jacket on his shoulder as it blew through the air, she tried to get a closer look at him but it then changed to a new place.

Josuke now 10 years old was standing in the city looking ahead and when he was approached by Speedwagon.

"Josuke Higashikata right?"He asked and he nodded.

"My names is Speedwagon I came to offer you a place to study at my school their are people that have the same ability as you so you can be with others that will be your friends."Speedwagon said.

Josuke was stunned, but he smiled and nodded making Speedwagon smile too.

Apple was amazed at the story being there was different than being told and she saw the page and picked it up.

The girls came back and then the boys came back.

"Whoa Briar I was at your story and good thing I escaped or I would I have to sleep."Josuke said.

"I had to deal with a witch with a apple."Giorno said.

"I was cupid and it was hard."Mista said.

"I was seeing how your mom worked Lizzie." Bruno said.

"Raven I saw how dark you story is never follow it."Wes said.

"Man It was weird I was playing to a bunch of mice."Narancia said  
Blonide, Ashlynn, Cupid and Cedar noticed the other girls were sad.

"Hey girls are you alright."Blondie said.

The girls then hugged each of the guys and cried which confused them.

"Hey Raven what did you see?"Giorno asked.

Raven wiped her tears and said:"Giorno I saw your past."

This shocked Giorno and the others.

"I couldn't believe you had that kind of life."Raven said.

"Wait so the Storybook to make up for us not having a story it had our pasts in them."Bruno said as Lizzie look at him and said:"Bruno your a kind man never change."

Maddie cried and said:"Mista how could they to that to you I promise to make you still have a happy-go-lucky life."

"Wait you saw that."Mista said.

"Narancia I promise that you won't be left behind."Melody said making Narancia stunned.

"Wes I saw it all and seeing really is different then being told the pain you suffered I promise never to leave you alone."Briar said making him be surprised.

"Josuke that story you told me I saw it that man was a true hero."Apple said making Josuke smile at her words.

"Mister Speedwagon was important to you guys he gave a you a place not only to study but also a home."Raven said.

´"Yes to most of us Speedwagon High is our home but now let's go back."Giorno said.

They held their pages up and they were sent back and they went to Mister Giles room.

He took the pages and they turned into a stone scroll.

"Wait that's not the storybook of legends."Josuke said.

Raven holds it and Ashlynn asked:"Well what does it say?"

"Speech return words you say break this curse for our new dam."Raven read.

"Nothing happen."Briar said.

"But it did you retrieve the pages so you could break my curse."Giles said.

"He can talk normal again."Narancia said in shock.

"Yes and I thank you all of you it took courage to to face those challenges especially showing your pain to the others you met."Giles said to the Speedwagon high students.

"So you saw it?"Giorno said.

"Yes very tragic lifes you had and I saw how Mister Speedwagon was important to you all to some he was like a father to you."Giles said and Giorno nodded.

"So do you know where the Storybook is?"Giorno asked.

"No but I know what happen to it, it was stolen by the evil Queen."Giles said and everyone was shocked.

"Raven's mother but why?"Giorno asked.

"She stole the storybook of legends to try and expand her story but my brother and I managed to stop her."Giles said.

"But why are you down here?" Blondie asked.

"You see long time ago my brother went againts my father stories to not go to the ogre cave, but he didnt listen and I was in danger, Milton never went againts the stories and while I respected stories I always thought everyone should make their destinies."Giles said.

"So that's why the headmaster didn't like it so he cursed you."Bruno said and Milton nodded.

"Now let's go to the Thronecoming before were late."Giles said as they followed him.

The party started and the guys were wearing suits with their colors on them and the girls had dresses except for Jolyne and Ermes because they don't do dresses they were provided by Speedwagon.

The dance started the pairs where Giorno and Raven, Fugo and Cerise, Wes and Briar, Bruno and Lizzie, Maddie and Mista, Okuyasu and Poppy, Duchess and Akira, Kitty and Illuso who managed to come, Josuke was dancing with Apple since Daring was busy and Narancia was helping Melody.

Sparrow went near Ermes with smile and she sigh and said:"Fine one dance but that's it." and she went to dance with him.

Milton walked backstage and saw someone waiting for him.

"Hello brother."Giles said.

"Giles but how?" Milton said

"I missed you and lets say I had help from a certain group of students."Giles said

"I missed you too."Milton said.

"I know you tried to make to force a young women to be evil but everyone to should be able to choose their destinies."Giles said.

Milton sigh and said:"Your right I saw my own errors, I tried to save our stories but I was wrong so can we turn a new page."Milton said.

Giles extended his arms and they hugged each other.

"Looks like someone got the bigger picture." they look to see Speedwagon there in the corner.

"Mister Speedwagon."Milton said.

"Well I'm glad I could meet you I saw your students past and your a great man."Giles said as he shook his hand.

"Thank you."Speedwagon said.

"Looks like you were right mister Speedwagon you have the better teachings it seems your students helped my students to find a better way."Milton said.

"It takes a big man to admit it."Speedwagon said.

"So are you going to tell everyone?"Giles said.

"Later now let them enjoy the part."Speedwagon said.

Raven and Giorno were dancing in a slow dance and Raven said:"Giorno thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem Raven."Giorno said.

"But I got to know I get were friends but you went out of your way to protect me so why?"Raven asked.

"This is why."Giorno said and then he kissed her making her stunned then kissed him back.

Narancia was looking around then noticed Giorno and Raven and then laughed and said."Good one Giorno."

Mista saw it and said:"Hey Giorno that lucky guy."

The rest of their friends noticed it and were happy for them.

They broke their kiss with a blush on their face then Giorno said:"Hey Raven want to see you future I got a coin." He showed her the coin and she nodded.

They went to the well and she tossed the coin and then they saw a vision it showed Raven and Giorno together in a wedding and she was happy to see her true vision as Giorno held her.

**Later that night.**

Briar walked through the forest while everyone was sleeping with the Storybook of Legends and throws it in the well making it disappear and she went back to her room and the storybook ended up in Wonderland.


	22. Chapter 22 the truth

**Chapter 22 The truth**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

After Thronecoming everyone was happy escially the newest couple of Ever After.

Walking through the halls were Giorno and Raven holding hands and smiling to each other.

Blondie appeared and said."This is Blondie Locks reporting live for a relationship reveal to newest power couple of Giorno Giovanna and Raven Queen, so anything you want to say?" she said to them.

"I want to say this is the greatest moment of my life."Raven said with a smile.

Giorno nodded and Blondie said."well there you have it a happy response from this amazing couple."

Apple saw it from here mirror phone and said:"I'm glad she found he prince."

Daring and Dexter saw it and Daring said:"Well well I guess I should have guessed when he said Queen."

"Yeah I'm happy for them."Dexter said and Daring nodded.

**In the Headmaster office**

Speedwagon was talking with Milton and Giles about something important.

"I see so that's why never heard of you school before."Milton said.

"Yes, you know you don't have to follow the deal."Speedwagon said.

"No I am a man of my in fact I would like a few changes."Milton said with a smile.

The students were called at the for a reunion to tell everyone about a secret.

Milton walked on stage with Speedwagon and Giles at the side and said:"Students mister Speedwagon has come to tell something."

Milton steped back and let Speedwagon step up and he said:"Students when I came here at Ever After High you were all confused about my schools existance well the reason is because we are from another world."

The students were in shock while the girls that seen the memories understood since they never saw those places before.

"I was originally going to tell the headmaster but seeing how he acted when I met him and his ways were something I couldn't stand so to change the schools ways I had my students come here to show you all a better future and they have succeeded and the reason they didn't tell you was from my orders not to until they schools was a good place like ours."Speedwagon said and the students understood.

"And now theres a secret than one would like to tell you Giorno please come up here."Speedwagon said

Giorno got up and walked to the stage and Raven was worried for him, Gionro walked to the podium and said:"I would like to say something before coming here was also a great moment for me because not only did I make new friends I also found the person I love." he points to Raven who blushed and smiled at his words.

"And the thing remeber the story of Jonathan Joestar."Giorno asked the they all nodded."Because Dio didn't die in that fire."This shocked the ever after students."he was able to steal Jonathans body and was able to escape years later after going inside of another coffin he had stored for as a back up, and the reason is well me and Raven have more in common than what you all think."Giorno showed his birthmark and everyone gasp"I am Dios son but I was never raised by him I don't even seen him in person because he was killed by another Joestar before I was born."

Ever After students were thinking what he said then Raven spoke:"What matters if he's Dios son hes still the same person we all now and love he's not like him he protects the weak unlike his so called father so are you going to judgeme him for his father like what you did with me."

His friends from Ever After stood up and said:"No his our friend." and then rest of the students followed their example and accepted him making him smile.

Giorno went back to his seat and Speedwagon went to the podium and said."Thank you all for having great hearts and now some you must wonder how we got to this world."

They all nodded and he said:"Well it from another being we where in our school having a normal day until we were attacked."This surprised the Ever After students."the attacker was called Voltaire he is a supernatural being where he come from we didn't know but he had his own stand and powers separate from it he came for our school to get a relic that we guarded it was a arrow known as the Requiem arrow."

"Wait a minute mister Speedwagon I saw Wes memories and saw he was stabbed by a arrow is that the requiem arrow?" Briar asked him.

"Well yes and no the arrow you saw a regular stand arrow that one is made for people with strong wills to gain stands its very dangerous since it can cause death the only reason some of my students obtain their stands by the arrow because they were stabbed by another person that was trying to make stand users I would never do that since we have other ways to fight there if they wanted to protect their loved ones, now the Requiem arrow is a different one while it can give a stands it's true purpose was to evolve the stands."Speedwagon said making the curious.

"Evolve the stands?"Maddie asked.

"The arrow chooses those with a strong will and drive will achieve a new form for their stand with a ability to control souls in some matter with a strong ability."Speedwagon explained and they were mind blown at that revelation.

"Our school protected that arrow so it wouldn't fall to the wrong hands, but when Voltaire appeared he attacked my school and the feeling he gave was of true darkness he reached the vault where it was stored while sending a horde of monsters to distract us, we were able to catch up with him and he had the arrow in his hands and he knew he couldn't fight all of us so he decided to teleport us to a new world he said after I am down with your world I will get you all and then the rest of the other worlds but before he could escape a teacher known as Jotaro was able to drag him in and in the middle of our journey to here Jotaro used his stand to send him outside of the realm making hi gat trapped in a void in between world and the arrow was transported to a random place in this one."Speedwagon said.

"Wait if that arrow is here then you been trying to find it."Raven said to him.

"Yes but it seems to be hidden to a place we don't know so we must find it before he does the monsters are his creations he sent them to not only get rid of us and cause mayhem but also find the arrow so he can only get the power but also get out."Speedwagon said making them get scared.

"So you remebered the offer to go to my school well if you are scared you don't have to go."Speedwagon said to them.

Daring stood up and said:"Well a hero never lets a villain so I'll still like to go."

"Yeah I won't let that guy harm Ashlynn."Hunter said

"That's right that guy will pay for harming our home and friends."Cerise said.

And everyone one started to agree making Speedwagon smile.

"Good well the deal was to be the same number going to my school but Mister Grimm made a change." Speedwagon said

Milton steped up with a smile and said."and that is the number of students going would up to twenty."

Everyone was stunned as that was more than the ones they arrived here.

"Yes a surprise well let's say I changed my ways and to make up for the deal when you all return to the school more Speedwagon students you will return with more students."Milton said as everyone cheered to have their friends come back.

A explosion was heard outside making everyone worried so all of them went to check it in the entrance theres only a mark where the explosion was,

"Ok we found the place but what made it?"Mista asked as everyone looked around.

A chuckle was heard and said:"you fools think you can stop me with a bit of help."

They looked up and saw a shadow like figure floating with his arms crossed the only feature of him is the spikes from his back, the horns that are shaped like crystals on its head which goes in a flowing motion and the his eyes which the white was red and the iris was green and the pupil was slit.

The Ever after students were creeped out by him and the Speedwagon students know who he was.

"Voltaire so you showed you face."Giorno said angry at him.

"I was simply watching you having a little buddy speach with you friends and it made me sick of your happy nature as much I wan't to fight you all this form can barely contain my power so I have to wait but until then heres a little gift."Voltaire said as he snapped his fingers.

A monster appeared it had four arms, plae skin, was wearing silver armor on its chest, legs and arms and his head was a skull and it roared at them.

"Now let the fun begin meet my pet Executioner."Volataire said he watched.

Executioner charged at them and the Speedwagon students charged foward too.

Josuke used Crazy diamond to give a barrage of punches and it countered with his own then it overpowerd Crazy Diamond knocking Josuke away, Mista fired at it and Executioner made barried surprising Mista and it repelled the bullets back making Mista get shot, Bruno tried to catch it from behind but it's heard turned around to face him and hit with a fire breath, Koichi tried to use Echoes act 2 ability to throw a boom at it but it vanished making the attack hit the ground and appeared behind Koichi and punched him away, Yukako tried to strangle with with her hair but it grabbed her and sent her flying away, Joylne tried to trap him with her strings but it broke and punched her away and Wes tried to use Weather Report to use the winds to make fly away but it stood it's ground and charged at him knocking him down.

Everyone was stunned and scared this monster was able to beat them like they were nothing.

"I guess you saw Executioner was made to counter you stands users so I could get rid of you since you guys have been a annoying pests so I just decided to make this one to get rid of you."Voltaire said as he laughed at them.

Giorno watched as it fought and made a plan.

"Raven do you still have your wand?"he asked her and she nodded.

"Well then let's do this."Giorno said as he ran toward the monster.

Gold Experience appeared and the Executioner charged at him then he was hit from a mgic blast from Raven using her wand stunning it and it allowed Gold Experience to punch it multiple times making it fall to the ground.

"What."Voltaire said in shock.

Executioner got up but it started to feel pain. "Diver Down."Anasui said as Diver Down started to destory it from the inside and finaly Okuyasu used th Hand to erase it's lower half then Giorno and Raven finished it Giorno sent a barrage of punches sending it flying then Raven finished the monster with a powerful magical blast.

**(Executioner Status: Retired)**

Volatire sigh and said:"Note to self make a better monster, well looks like you win but I'll be back just watch." he then vanished.

Everyone was scared from Voltaire attack and Giorno said:"Listen this is what he want's he wants to scare us so he can take us out easier the reason we won was because we worked together his monsters are able to be taken down so with you saw Raven was able to injure it we need to be prepare I know some of you are scare but I ask you is just to stand up and be strong and then we will never lose."

Everyone from Ever After was inspired and cheered for him and the headmaster smiled at his determination and Ever After joined forces with Speedwagon High to find the arrow before Volatire does.

**Note:There you have it the villain I made one to try be more original and I gave him a name reference like how JoJo does it and what Ever After high student would like to see in Speedwagon where they can learn Hamon and The spin (yes it exists here too) so put down your choices either in the review or PM me on who goes there and what will they learn also the arc will happen either after wonderland or Tri castle on.**


	23. Chapter 23 Ginger teacher

**Chapter 23 Ginger's Teacher**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

Despite the battle from last day Ever After High was still interested in seeing Speedwagon High in the future.

Josuke openned his door and found a box with treats, he picked them up and said:"Hey snacks."

"Don't eat them Ginger Breadhouse made them."Gus appeared and his cousin was telling the girls the same.

"She going to lure you with her treats."Gus said making the Ever After Students afraid.

"Oh yeah well I'm not afraid."Josuke said as he ate his treat making them gasp and said:"Whoa this is pretty good."

"Yeah I know Ginger's really good."Okuyasu said as he ate his.

Josuke and Okuyasu went to find Ginger and found her by her locker with Raven.

"Hey Ginger thanks for the snacks."Josuke said.

"Oh thanks you both tried them"Ginger said with a smile.

"Yeah they were amazing."Okuyasu said.

"I'm really happy you guys liked it but everyone thinks I'm following my destiny because of Gus and Helga."Ginger said with a sad look.

"Don't worry will find away to help you."Raven said.

Headmaster Milton walked through the hallways mad.

"Is something the matter Headmaster Grimm?"Josuke asked.

"Oh it's just the Lunch lady is sick today and I don't have a substitute."Milton said.

This made Josuke and Okuyasu smile as they looked at each other with a grin and Josuke said:"Hey headmaster how about we call the cheff from our school he wouldn't mind."

"Really doesn't your school need a chef too?"Milton asked confused.

"Don't worry he's got a wife that helps him she can replace him if he's not there:"Okuyasu said with a smile.

"Well then if he could come then I'll accept his help."Milton said as he left.

"Ginger your about to meet the guy thats going to help you."Josuke said.

"Really?"Ginger asked.

"Thats right Tonio a great guy he would help you not only get accepted by also can help you cook even better food."Okuyasu said.

"Then what you guys waiting for call him."Raven said as she and Ginger were excited.

Josuke went to make a call.

**Lunch hour.**

"Everyone was waiting as they saw the cafeteria was closed and then Milton Grimm came and said:"Students the lunch lady cannot cook today because of a illness so with Josuke and Okuyasu help they were abl to get a cook for today and his name is Antonio Trussardi."

"Hey isn't that the chef from you school?"Hunter asked.

"Yeah amazing Tonio going to cook."Narancia said with a smile.

A man wearing a chef uniform with brown hair and blue eyes came, he bowed with a smile on his face and said:" Good day students I am Antonio Trussardi but you can call me Tonio I was called here to help you students have a nice meal since your lunch lady is sick today."

Everyone liked him already and Ginger came to him and said:"Um excuse me Mister Tonio."

"Please just Tonio and what is the matter miss?"Tonio asked.

"Well a few friends told me you don't judge people so would like to try some cupcakes I made."Ginger offered one to him.

Gus and Helga started to say:"Don't eat it you'll die."

"Well I you only life once."Tonio said as he ate the cupcake.

Everyone waited and he said:"Why this is very good you have a future in baking sweets, infact would you like me to teach you a few lessons."

Ginger nodded and she entered the kitchen and everyone was stunned and Raven said:"You see Ginger wanted want's to share her treats so next time give her a chance."

"Well students enjoy your meal."Milton said as he left.

Tonio opened the cafetaria and everyone was amazed at his dishes.

"Today we have salad with mozzarella cheese and tomatoes, then we have harlot spaghetti, and then we have lamb with apple sauce, for a drink we have some fresh water and for desert we have pudding."Tonio presented his dishes and Ever After high were amazed at how good they look.

Everyone picked a dish they wanted to try and Josuke and Okuyasu were with their friends.

"Well finally something from our home." Mista said as he had the spaghetti.

"Yes it'll be good to try something thats from our home country."Bruno said and he had the salad.

"Really Tonio from your home?"Lizzie asked Bruno she had the salad also.

"That's right he's from our home country Italy." Narancia said and he had the spaghetti.

Cerise tried her lamb and was stunned and said."Whoa this is realy good."

Maddie tried the spaghetti and said:"Wowy it's really good and the spice is good."

Blondie tried her salad and said:"whoa the cheese and tomato makes it just right."

Hunter tried the water and was surprised and said:"what, how can water taste this good?"

"Whoa Hunter it is really good and the salad amazing."Ashlynn said.

The Hunter started to tear up."Okay why am I starting to cry." then his eyes were leaking more water like a waterfall.

"What's happening?"Ashlynn said in concern.

"Don't worry it's just Tonio stand it helps cure parts of body."Josuke said.

Then Hunter was fined and said:"whoa I feel refreshed like a slept a whole night in peace." and his eyes shine.

"Whoa how the water did it?"Raven asked in the table next to theirs with Giorno by her side.

"Tonio stands allows to add healing properties it might be painful for a second but you will feel fine and the water cured any type of lack of sleep."Giorno explained.

"Oh no he going to poison us like Ginger mother let's see it cousin."Gus said and Helga said:"yes let's see the evil man."

They went to the kitchen and Josuke said:"Hey don't go inside there are they really that crazy."

Gus and Helga entered and saw Tonio talking with Ginger and she was taking notes.

They sneaekd to hear what they were saying but they made a noise with the floor alerting Tonio.

"Hm are you spying on me."Tonio said angry at them making them scared.

"I knew it he trying to help Ginger poison the school."Gus said scared.

Tonio brought his hand up with something on it and said:"Why you two, your both going to pay." he brought it down.

Gus and Helga got scared and it revealed to be a bar of soap.

"Wash you hands with soap now."Tonio said to them making them both confused.

"It's unforgivable, entering a kitchen without permission is unforgivable, why you two the kitchen must stay clean."Tonio said and they grabbed the soap.

"Wait soap are you telling us to wash our hands?"Helga said confused.

"Tonio were sorry I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen."Josuke said from the door.

"Yeah but that water really helped me that salad got rid of my dead skin thanks."Hunter said with a smile which made Tonio smile.

"Good for you, nothing brings me more joy and happiness than a students enjoying my cooking and becoming healthy."Tonio said.

"Wait then your not trying to poison the school?"Gus said making Tonio confused.

"Why would I do that I cook so others can be healthy and nothing brings a smile to my face and I was giving Ginger a few lessons since she has a future and I wanted to help her dream to cook for everyone too."Tonio said.

"Yes Tonio a great teacher and taught me other great tricks for cooking too."Ginger said with a smile.

"Also you two you both lack common sense, you both touched things without washing your hands, dind't you don't you know the number one enemy in a kitchen is germs that's why I got angry."Tonio said as he gave Gus and Helga a bucket and brush.

"Oh sorry we will clean it mister Tonio."Gus said and Helga nodded as they took the bucket and brush.

"You'd better prepare yourselfs."Tonio said.

"Now how about the rest of you enjoy you meal."Tonio said with a smile to the rest.

Everyone else retuned to their seats and Okuyasu tried the pudding and said:"so good Tonio you a genius and I'm proud to be part of a school that has chefs like you."

Back in the Gus and Helga were cleaning the ktichen while Tonio and Ginger cooked.

"No fair their having tasty deserts."Gus said.

"It appears that he's pleases."Tonio said with a smile then glared at Gus.

"Hey you your hands aren't moving."Tonio said making Gus work.

"Gus just work we shouldn't have come here."Helga said.

After that Ginger was giving out treats to the students of Ever After high like how she dreamed of doing.

**Note:Here a chapter introducing Tonio and Ginger and the Monster high arc is next so be on the look out for that also Mikitaka going to have some help from other speedqagon high characters."**


	24. Chapter 24 Monsters and Proud part 1

**Chapter 24 Monsters and Proud part 1**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

After the wonderful lunch last day the students missed Tonio and his cooking but theres a certain student that worried about another thing.

Cupid was in the rec. room sitting on a couch thinking about something with a frown.

Raven and Giorno came in and saw Cupid and Raven asks:"hey Cupid are you alright?"

"No, you see when I saw Voltaire and what Speedwagon said him being stuck in the void thats in between worlds I got worried about my old school."

"Old school?"Giorno asked.

"Yeah you I used to go to a school called monster high and unlike the monsters you know they are nice people and from another world and I'm worried about them."Cupid said with a frown.

Giorno taught for a moment and said with a smile:"Cupid is it possible for you to transport other people there?"

Cupid looked confused and said:"Well yes I can bring myself and others but if they see humans they might freak out since even if the connection between monsters and humans are better they can still freak out if they see one."

"Well don't worry we know someone that can pass by there and we have another way for the human ones not be seen just ask headmasters Grimm for permision to go."Giorno said and Cupid smiled and nodded.

**Few hours later at the entrance.**

Everyone was at the entrance waiting for Cupid and she arrived.

"Okay the headmaster gave me permision seeing my trouble so they let me for a few days so where the help."Cupid said.

Before they could answer they saw someone walking towards the entrance he was a tall, with long blond hair green eyes, has a piercing on his nose, he has pointy ears and is wearing a uniform with alien symbols on them and he was carrying a turtle and a bag.

"Hello there Ever After I am Mikitaka Hazekura but my true name is Nu Mikitakazo Nshi."Mikitaka introduced himslef with a smile.

Ever after was confused and Apple asked:"Uh guys why does he mean true name?"

"Oh that's because he's a alien."Josuke said shocking them.

"Wait really a real alien?" Dexter said surprised.

"Yes I am alien I am 216 years old, I am pilot of a spaceship and like owning house pets and I was called by the headmaster Speedwagon to assist miss Cupid on her mission."Mikitaka said.

"Whoa your a real alien."Cupid said.

"Yeah me and Okuyasu didn't believe him at first but they did a dna test at school and he's a hundred percent alien."Josuke said and Okuyasu nodded.

"That's great Mikitaka can pass there without catching attention also what's with th turtle is he a pet?"Cupid asked.

"Oh no why I do like house pet's he his name is Coco Jumbo a she his a stand user."Mikitaka said surprising Ever After students.

"Wait really a stand user?" Ashlynn said.

"Why yes if fact the key on his back his part of his stand."Mikitaka said as he showed the key.

"Hey theres someone in there."Hunter said he looked in then Johnny came out of the key surprising them.

"Johnny."Cupid said surprised.

"Hey Cupid long time no see."Johnny said with a smile.

"Wait a minute Johnny what are you doing here don't tell me you got picked for going on this mission."Josuke said.

"Actually hearing Cupid needed help I decided to help out too."Johnny said with a smirk and Cupid blushed.

"Ok but did you bring Slow Dancer with you?"Josuke asked.

"Why yes I did."Johnny said.

"Wait whos Slow dancer?" Hunter asked.

"He's my horse."Johnny said.

"Wait your school has horses well that interesting." Daring said

"So how does Coco Jumbo stand works?"Raven asked

"It's simple really Coco Jumbo when has the key which activates his stand Mr. president which is a room inside Coco Jumbo and it's very spacious."Bruno explained.

Ever After saw who was in there it there was David, a plant like cat called Stray Cat, a girl with green hair called Foo Fighters or as known as FF and a short young man called Shigechi.

"These are the ones picked for the mission Mikitaka will be the one to walk around and be the one to interact and while the rest of us will be there in case one of Volatire creations appear again and in case Mikitaka can't continue Foo Fighters can take his place."Johnny explained and Cupid nodded.

Johnny went back in to the room of Coco Jumbo and Cupid created a portal and said goodbye to her friends before entering the portal with Mikitaka.

When they came out in the other side they were outside of the school, Cupid skin now pink, her hair changed and was wearing different clothes and Mikitaka become a bit paler.

"Strange is this normal?"Mikitaka asked a she looked at his skin.

"Well it works for non human beings like us."Cupid said.

"Heys guys FF changed too she now has gray skin,"Johnny said as they looked as FF as she looked at herself.

"Whoa amazing FF."Shigechi said.

"Wait how she changed?"Cupid said.

"Oh right we didn't explain FF is also a non human being she is her own species made of plankton."Johnny explained.

"Wait really well I hope after we helped theres a certain ghoul that will like to meet her."Cupid said with a smile.

Mikitaka and Cupid entered the school saw many different monsters walking through the halls and passing by a class room Cupid saw her friends there being a frankenstein girl called Frankie, a vampire girl called Draculaura, a werewolf girl called Clawdeen, a mummy girl called Cleo, a sea monster girl called Lagoona, a zombie girl called Ghoulia and a Yeti girl called Abbey.

Cupid asks Mikitaka:"hey do you have like a piece of paper."

"Will this do."Mikitaka said as he put his hand in the bad then a simple paper came out.

"Yes it will."Cupid said a she takes out a pen, sh wirted in it then crumbles the paper and throws it at Frankie and it landed on her desk.

Frankie opened it and it said:"Call the other ghoul friends and tell them to look at the door."

"Hey ghouls I got a message to look at the door."Frankie whispered to the and they looked at the door and Cupid peeks her head in smiling at them making them happy.

"Cupid."They whispered hapilly.

Class ended and they went out as fast to meet their friend again.

"Cupid so good to see you."Clawdeen said as they hugged her.

"Yeah is great to see you ghouls again."Cupid said.

"Also who is this guy with you?"Frankie asks as she noticed Mikitaka.

"Good day I am Nu Mikitakazo Nshi but you can call me Mikitaka and I am an Alien."Mikita said amking them surprised.

"Really like Astranova."Draculaura said.

"Astronova is she a alien too?"Mikitaka asked.

"Yes she is I bet you be good friends."Clawdeen said.

"Well Cupid you seem to make some interesting friends."Cleo said.

"Yeah I came for a visit since I have a few days so I came to see you ghouls again while also introducing a friend of mine the school."Cupid said making them smile.

Laggona notices Coco Jumbo and said" Well hello there my reptile friends what his name?"

"Oh that's Coco Jumbo he's turtle we found a decided to take care off."Cupid lied to them to avoid what he is.

"Is it possible to meet this Astranova?"Mikitaka asked.

"Why yes she should be at the creepateria so let's go."Draculaura said.

They walked to the Creepateria while the ones in Coco Jumbo planned what to do.

"Okay we need to figure out where Voltaire will strike."Johnny said as the rest tried to think.

"well most of us are not the planning type so that will be tought."FF said as she poured water on her.

"Well the headmaster picked us to combat Voltaire here so we must be prepared, FF you are able to heal us so that can help, David your stand can be used in close combat while I use mine to attack from a long range, Stray cdat can help us both long range and use it's air bubbles to protect us and Shigechi your stand is amazing at range so you can send it to keep a eye out for anything."Johnny said to them.

"Well well the once jackass now acting like a leader that's surprising."David said with a smirk.

"Well lets say people can change."Johnny said to him.

"yeah but let's do that Shigechi when one is looking send your stand out to search the school."FF said.

"Alright you can count on me." Shigechi said.

"Ok but don't steal anything."Johnny said to him making Shigechi pout.

"We gotta finish this the supplies will run out and then we have to find some from the outside plus how were gonna get cat food here?"David said as he looked at Stray cat who was sleeping.

"Yeah that's right special you FF since you need water to survive so unless Mikitaka can get more you have to go out."Johnny said as FF nodded.

**Outside**

Mikitaka and the ghouls entered the creepateria and they went to sit on a table.

Mikitaka tried the food and said:"not bad it's like the ones from my planet used to eat."

"Really you like it well I guess aliens have different tastes." Cleo said.

Then a girl came to their table she has dark blue skin with faceted crystal texture, dark blue starry eyes and blackish blue-purplish hair with silver highlights evoking stars.

"Oh hi Astranova you came just in time, Mikitaka this is Astranova and Astranova this is Mikitaka."Frankie introduced them.

Astranova sit down looking at Mikitaka and they stared at each other, Astranova tilted her head and MIkitaka did the same, she put her hand on her chin and he did the same.

The girls stared at them as they interacted and were interested what they will say.

"Are you a alien?"Astranova asked.

"Why yes I am Nu Mikitakazo Nshi but you can refer me as Mikitaka I am 216 years old, I am pilot of a spaceship and like owning house pets."Mikitaka said.

"I am Astranova I loves being onstage, singing, and I can also play a crystal guitar and where did you come from?"Astranova asks.

"My planet lies with in the Magellanic Clouds."Mikitaka said.

"Yes I know the where it is are you the species that lost it's planet?" Astranova said making the ghouls gasp in shock.

"Why yes I am I found a new planet that is now my home."Mikitaka said.

THe gouls were sad to what happen to him but then Draculaura got curious.

"Hey Mikitaka do you have special abilities like Astranova?"Draculaura asked him.

"Why yes I do I change my body to any type of object as long as their not too complex."Mikitaka said as he turned his hand into a fan.

"Whoa amazing."Frankie said impressed as the fan was real.

"Yes I can even make seperate from myself."Mikitaka said as he tuned his hand into a block a notes and it seperated and his hand grew back.

Ghoulia was impressed as she inspected the notes.

"Very impressive and what else can you turn like ice cream."Abbey asked him.

Mikitaka turned his hand into a ice cream and gave it Abbey who accepted and try it making the girls weirded out.

"Very good friend it taste like the real thing."Abbey thank him.

"Your welcomed." Mikitaka said as they continued to talk and Cupid saw Mikitaka getting along with everyone.

**Note: here it is part one of monster high arc and the chosen team is weird but they can help in this situation.**


	25. Chapter 25 Monster and Proud 2

**Chapter 25 Monsters and Proud part 2**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

After classes were over Cupid went to have a talk with Headmistress Bloodgood with Mikitaka by her side.

"Well Cupid this is a nice visit:"Bloodgood said with a smile.

"Yes I wanted to know if we could have a room to stay?"Cupid asked her.

"Well you could still have your old one and your friend can have a spare room we have since it's vacant."Bloodgood said.

"Thank you Miss Bloodgood."Cupid said.

"Your welcomed and heres a the roo, for your friend."Bloodgood said as she gives them a piece of paper.

They took the paper and left the room.

"this great Mikitaka noit only we will help monster high but I can aslo spend some time with my friends here."Cupid said with a smile.

"I am happy to be of service to you."Mikitaka said.

Cupid then noticed Coco Jumbo isn't with them.

"Mikitaka where's Coco Jumbo?"Cupid asked nervous.

Mikitaka looked around and said:"I put him in the floor to let him have abit of rest but it seems he wondered off."

"Oh we have to find him theres a certain teacher that will harm him."Cupid said worried.

"Hey Cupid are you alright?" They saw Frankie and the rest of the ghouls with Astranova there.

"No Coco Jumbo left without us knowing."Cupid said making them shock.

"Oh no we must find before he get's hurt."Lagoona said.

"Yeah specially with Mr. Hack."Frankie said as they ran to find him.

**Meanwhile**

With the group in Coco Jumbo they were talking about what to do.

"Well I guess it's good to see if we can a send a few harvest outside okay Shigechi?"Johnny asked him.

"Okay."Shigchi said as he walked to the entrance and was confused.

"Hey guys is Coco Jumbo allowed to move on his own?"Shigechi said as he looked up.

"No why?"David said.

"Because we are moving."Shigechi said pointing up.

"What."Johnny said as they ran to look up and saw Coco Jumbo walking on his own as they saw some stundents passing.

"Not good did Mikitaka let Coco Jumbo on the floor, that guy he's dense when he needs to be."David said angry.

Outside Coco Jubo walking until someone grabbed him it was Mr Hackington.

"Well well what did I just found a something perfect for dissection."Hackington said as he laughed he brough him to his class room.

"Oh no Coco Jumbo."Shigechi was scared and FF was mad at Hackington.

Hackington set him on the table and brings his tools and noticed something.

"Strange why does it have a key on it."Hackington said as he looked closer.

The gang arrived and saw and were worried but bofore anything happened to Coco Jumbo Hackington was punched in the face knocking him out by a fist that came out of the key.

The ghouls were confused, Cupid was nervous and Mikitaka was still neutral.

"Wait a minute how did that fist came out of the turtle?"Cleo asked.

Cupid sigh and said:"Can you keep a secret." and they nodded.

"Ok just don't freak out."Cupid said as they took Coco Jumbo to her old room.

They arrived and she said:"ok." she set's down Coco Jumbo and enters the key.

The ghouls got surprised and Frankie said."Wait what happen to Cupid?"

"She is now inside Coco Jumbo you need is simply jump into the key and you will be transported inside."Mikitaka explanied as he entered it as well.

Then the ghouls entered one by one, and what they saw a nice room, they saw a another girl with green hair, a plant like cat, a horse and humans there shocking them.

"Wait theres humans here."Cleo said shocked at seeing them.

"Yes but don't get scared their nice people."Cupid said.

"Yes I'm Johnny Joestar and he's my parter Slow dancer."Johnny said as he pointed to the horse.

"I'm David Romero."David introduced himself.

"My name is Shigekiyo Yangu but my friends call me Shigechi."Shigechi said with a smile making them giggle at his excitement.

"My names Foo Fighters but my friends call me FF and that lazy cat called Stray cat."FF said and pointed to Stray cat.

"So is ther a reason why your all here'"Draculaura asked.

"You see the rel reason why I came back is because I was worried."Cupid said.

"Worried about what?"Clawdeen asked confused.

"You see back in my school theres these cretures that atttack and they destroy anything they see so I got worried if one were to get here so I asked some friends from another school for help so they called some of their own friends to help."Cupid explained.

"So your worried their be one of those creatures to appear well don't worry will help."Frankie said.

"Wait really'"Cleo said surprised.

"Yeah if we help them then the school will be safe."Frankie said.

"Right if we help will be heroes."Draculaura said.

"It would be interesting to be one."Lagoona said.

"I will help my friends fight these bad creautres."Abbey said.

"Yeah let's kick their but."Clawdeen said.

"Well thanks for the help we need extra eyes and ears since the school is big and Shigechi can't do it on his own."Johnny said.

"Wait how would Shigechi be able to go out there without being seen?"Draculaura asked.

"Oh right you don't know well we aren't normal human beings we have a power called a stand."Jonny said.

"What's a stand?"Frankie asked.

"Shigechi show them."David said as leaned on the couch.

Shigechi nodded and said:"HARVEST" and then multiple small insect with arms and legs with a oval shape bodies and stripes on their bodies.

"Whoa what are they."Frankie said surprised and Astranova and Ghoulia were curious about them.

"This is my stand Harvest they help me when I need money so they picked coins from the ground but the can also help keep a eye out for trouble."Shigechi said.

"You see a stand is a manifestation of ones fighting energy and each person a different stand but animal can have one too like Coco Jumbo or Stray cat there."Johnny said.

"Wait that plant is a real cat."Cleo said surprised as the looked at Stray cat who was asleep.

Astranova looked at him and was interested on him along with Ghoulia.

"Well Stray cat a normal cat but after he died someone buried him and his stand activated making him have that form."David said.

"So FF what is your stand?"Abbey asked as they looked at her.

"I am my own being."FF said as she transformed to her other form making them surprised.

"I am a creature born from plankton after when abotained a stand."FF said as seh transformed back.

"Whoa really FF thats amazing:"Lagoona said amazed at her.

"Wait really?"FF said surprised.

"Of course you fit in here Monster High so we could hang do you habe any friends that you hanged out to?"Lagoona asked.

"Well I have friends back at my school but we don't really do the whole girly thing."Ff said making them gasp.

"Really."Draculaura said.

"Well ghoul we have to change that while your here."Cleo said.

"Yeah starting with you clothes."Clawdeen said making FF look at her clothes.

"Whats wrong with my clothes?"FF said.

"Well their fine but we you need to have something more so let's go shopping."Clawdeen said they dragged her out making her confused leaving Astranova and Abbey.

"They really like to buy clothes."Abbey said.

"Well going to be funny when she returns."David said with a smile.

Johnny sigh and said:"Well Shigechi while their out send Harvest to the school okay." Shigechi nodded.

"Well it seems will be able to conserve more:"Mikitaka said to Astranova who nodded.

Outside the girls were taking FF to a store as the walked through the school.

"Really this isn't needed."FF said as they continued to drag her.

"Don't worry it will be fun."Draculaura said.

Clawd, Deuce and Gill walked by and saw the ghouls.

"Oh hey ghouls say who's your friend?" Clawd asked.

"Oh this is Foo fighters she a friend of Cupid."Draculaura said.

"Oh really I heard Cupid came for a visit well it seems she brought some friend sof her own,"Deuce said.

"Yes and we were taking her to get some new clothes."Cleo said.

"Well then have fun."Clawd said as they walked away.

The girls continued and FF was nervous.

**Hours later**

When the girls came back FF was wearing new clothes she was now wearing a blue shirt with waves on them, a green skirt, she had blue a high heels and had earings.

She caught the attention of the students specially the boys and she didn't like the attention.

"Why did you girls make me wear these clothes."FF said as she walked through the school.

"Come on they look good on you."Draculaura said.

The Heath came and said:"Whoa baby where have you been all my life." his hair was on fire and she tried to impress FF got she hit him on the head sending him to the floor.

"That's it I'm not coming out to the school."FF said as the gouls giggled what she did to Heath.

In another part of the school in a dark room theres a creature waiting for it's moment to strike.

**Note:Here part two I wanted FF to have a interaction with the girls here who would you like to see be paired up with Yuya Fugami and Funny Valentine also should I pair Prociutto x Faybelle, Gyro x Jillian and Keicho x Holly.**


	26. Chapter 26 monster and Proud 3

**Chapter 26 Monsters and Proud part 3**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

The ghouls spent they're time together with the Speedwagon students inside Coco Jumbo, FF didn't like her new clothes since it was too girly, Shigechi liked the ghouls as they were nice to him, Stray cat liked being pet by them; Mikitaka liked spending time with Astranova and David just accepted as they weren't his type.

The ghouls noticed how Cupid like to hang out with Johnny and Draculaura whispered:"Did you notice that Cupid seems to like Johnny."

"Yeah she has a big crush on him."Clawdeen says as they saw Cupid look at Johnny with dreamy eyes as he drinks a soda.

"Well I'm happy she found someone."Frankie said with a smile

"So Johnny I heard you do horse racing."Cupid said to Johnny.

"Oh yeah back at my school we have races to test who's the best and also to have fun."Johnny said.

"Hey I never saw your stand before what does it look like?"Cupid asked him.

"Well I could show you what he looks like."Jonny said.

"Chumimin" was heard and they saw a pink creature on Johnny's arm.

"Oh it's cute."Draculaura said as the girls liked him.

"This is Tusk my stand."Johnny said.

Back at school a Harvest was looking around for anything strange in a dark room then a shadow appeared and attack it.

Shigechi was alerted and said:"Everyone something attacked Harvest."

Everyone looked at him with surprise and then Johnny said:"well so one is here well then Mikitaka, take Coco Jumbo there, girls you go out to show where to go and Shigechi can you describe where it wa attacked." Shigechi nodded "well then let's get moving."

The ghouls and Mikitaka came out of Coco Jumbo, Mikitaka picked up Coco Jumbo and they went to the spot where harvest was attacked.

They arrived in the catacombs of the school as they look around, then a creature came down to reveal to be a skeleton with tar mixed to make like clothing.

The ghouls were shocked to see it while Mikitaka was prepared and all of them came out to fight it with Johnny on Slow Dancer.

The Skeleton throws tar from its mouth as they dodge it, Johnny called his stand and shoots it nails at it and it make a tar shield to block them.

"So you're stand allows you to shoot you're own nails."Cupid said.

"Yes but with something else."Johnny said.

Stray cat growled and shot air bubbles at it while blocked most of them but one shot at it's right arm and damaged the forearm and then the arm started to fix it self making them hurry to defeat him, Foo fighters transfromerd and charged at it with David who growed it's tail and claws as they rushed it while it dodge it spat tar to separate them, Shigechi had Harvest to charge at the Skeleton while some where able to get to it the skeleton shot a bullet of tar that shot through Shigechi making him spit blood and lose focus of his stand, the ghouls were worried about him then FF shot plankton at his wound making them hal faster.

"Be careful next time Shigechi."FF said to him and he said:"thank you FF."

The gouls decided to help with Clawdeen running around to strike it from the back with a kick, Abbey grabbed it and tried to freeze him but used his tar to escape using it to slip through.

Lagoona noticed that FF was getting weaker and remembered that plankton need water so she went to Coco jumbo and found a jug of water and ran out to splash on FF.

"Thanks."FF said.

"Your welcomed good thing we restock the water for you."Lagoona said.

David charged at it as he jumped to the air but the skeleton jumped back as David struck the ground and then spit another blast of tar at him.

Johnny tried to think of a plan to beat and decided to use a group.

"Shigechi use harvest to trap it, Stray cat use your bubbles to trap it's limbs, FF blind it and David go nuts on it."Johnny said to them.

"Alright."They said and stray cat nodded as they prepared, Shigechi had harvest around it as it prepared to strike them then Air bubbles clamped on it's arms and legs makingg them stuck together, FF shot plankton at his eyes and then David Turned into his raptor form and started to attack it and is it took damage then throw it away, the Skeleton made a barrier of tar to shield himself while it tried to heal Johnny charged at it with Slow Dancer and his stand transformed into act 2 surprising the ghouls and his nails started to spin faster and he fires a shot that pierces through the barrier and goes through the creatures skull killing it.

Everyone were happy as they cheered then Johnny felt someone was watching them and saw somthing floating above.

"Voltaire."Everyone looked up to see Voltaire looking down at them as the ghouls were scared at the feeling he was giving off.

"So you came here to ruin my fun I thought I could kill the students here while absorbing some energy to be able to have a stronger avatar, but it doens't matter one day you will slip and I will get what i want."Volatire said as he laughed and then vanished.

"So that was Voltaire."Frankie said scared.

"Yes but don't worry if he come back we will get him."Johnny said as his group nodded and the ghouls smiled.

"Hey how about we celebrate."Draculaura said.

"Really where I don't think the school will allow humans for a party."Johnny said.

"Don't worry will get persmision."Frankie said.

The ghouls went to talk to headmistress Bloodgood while she was angry for Cupid not informing her she let her pass since her friends saved monster high, so the school decided to make a celebration to the heroes and the Speedwagon Students enjoyed the party they even got water for FF, the Monsters high Students liked the Speedwagon Students like Clawd and David became friends, Gill and Lagoona became good friends with FF, Mikitaka and Astranova became good friends and promissed to talk went they had the time and Shigechi had fun in the school.

They went back home after saying goodbye but promised to come back since Cupid can bring them back not only for a visit but in case Voltaire came back to defeat him again, after coming back to Ever after high in the entrance Cupid went to talk with Johnny.

"Jonny thank you and you're friends for helping save mu old school and friends."Cupid said.

"Don't worry about I' just happy to help out a friend."Johnny said making Cupid smile.

"Hey Johnny hurry up I got to go back to change before Jolyne and Hermes see me in these clothes:"FF said.

"Ok well see you next time Cupid."Johnny said as Cupid nodded and they went back Speedwagon High as Cupid looked at them walk away as she looked at Johnny with a smile.

**Note:Monster high arc over the ghouls will make brief appearances in the future since Voltaire not gonna give up after one time so they have to keep alert since the Speedwagon students are the only ones that can fight him.**


	27. Chapter 27 Spring Unsprung

**Chapter 27 Spring Unsprung**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

It was Spring time in Ever after high and everyone was preparing the festival, the headmasters allowed Speedwagon high to participate in the celebration so headmaster Speedwagon brought his students with him and Giorno, Josuke Apple and Raven were tying ribbons around the tree.

"This has to be my favourite part of Spring Fairest Treefitty and thanks for helping out guys in decorating the trees."Raven said.

"It's no trouble Raven I would to anything for you."Giorno said making her smile.

"Black and white to represent winter."Apple said

Maddie drops from a tree hanging upside down and said:"and a dash of floral color to show Spring has sprung." Mista then pops out too and said:"I still don't know how you convinced me to do this." Maddie giggled.

Giorno saw Blondie reporting the festival"Welcome friends to Spring Fairest, where you'll-" Ginger run in and said:" Oh, Blondie Blondie."

"Ginger?"Blondie said.

"Make sure to tell everyone about the Chef showdown, so exciting."Ginger said.

"That's right Fairy tale friends, lot's of things to see and do at the fair."Blondie said.

Everyone was having fun at the fair the headmasters were competing in different games with Speedwagon winning, Test you strenght Hopper tried to life the mallet over his head but saw Sheila E and she waved at him making him nervous causing him to turn into a frog which made the mallet hit him and Sheila E laughed a bit and at the dunk tanks Sparrow was sitting in the chair as Melody tries to dunk him and he said"You are the worst shot in Ever After yeah, Melody rhymes with smelody." Narancia came by and said:"Let me."Melody smiles and Narancia calls Aerosmith and shoots at the target making Sparrow fall into the water and Narancia and Melody laughed at him.

Time passed as Giorno spent his time with Raven they always liked to be together ever since Thronecoming, they are now sitting on a bench and Raven asked something that she was nervous to know:"Giorno if you guys find a way back to you're world what will happen then?"

Giorno looked at her and said:"Well I would like to see my home world but this world has something that has made it my home too,."Raven waited to know and he said:"It's you my dream is both to be a headmaster but also to be with you like the vision we saw." Raven blushed as they look in to each others eyes.

Apple looked at them and was happy that Raven could find her own happily ever after and then Josuke came to her side and said with a smile:"Man Giorno really is commited to be at Raven's side no matter what."

"I know isn't it wonderful."Apple said as Josuke nodded.

Bruno walked around and noticed Lizzie with the girls showing off her new dresses and he saw Fugo and Wes were amazed at how pretty Briar and Cerise were on those dresses.

Bruno went to Lizzie and said:"Impressive Lizzie you're a great fashion designer."

"Oh thank you Bruno I wanted to express my feelings through my fashion design."Lizzie said happy about it.

Kitty was in a new dress and was hanging out with Illuso as they looked at the fair on top of a booth then Kitty's mom appeared next her.

"Mom."Kitty said surprised.

"Hello my dear and Is this you're lovely boyfriend."Cheshire Cat as she looked at Illuso who was looking at her too.

"Oh yes Illuso this is my mom and mom meet Illuso."Kitty said as she held his arm.

"Well I didn't expect to meet you so soon."Illuso said with a smirk.

"Oh Kitty told me about you and you're wonderful power care to show me."Cheshire Cat said to him.

"Well behold." Illsuo said as he throws a mirror to the air as Kitty and her mom look."Man in the mirror allow me to enter the mirror world."Illuso entered the mirror world surprising Cheshire Cat as Kitty grabbed the mirror and saw Illuso waving at them.

"Amazing he has his own world."Cheshire Cat said amazed.

"That's right he is my perfect boyfriend."Kitty said with a smile.

"Well he is amaing while we can dissapear and appear he can enter a new world through the mirrors."Cheshire Cat said.

Illuso came back, he went to his spot and said:"and the best part I can allow who can enter I can even separate a stand to the real world leaving the user defenseless."

"Well that's interesting but now I have to go now."Cheshire Cat said as she disappeared making them confused to where she went and they were being watched by a man with a bigger physique, with red hair with a bang in front of his face and was wearing a green suit with a long tail coat.

The group met up in the cooking spot and then Kitty saw something that got her attention, she saw a young man with blond hair holding a white rabbit.

"Alistair."Kitty said surprised as she walked downed the stairs.

"ha ha ha ha Yay yay yay,"Maddie said as she went to meet them.

"I don't believe it."Lizzie said as she followed them.

They hugged them and Alistair said:"Maddie, Kitty and Lizzie."

"Maddie who is this guy?"Mista asked as they approached them.

"Meet our good friend Alistair Wonderland, none other than the son of the famous Alice."Maddie said as everyone around was amazed.

"And is that?"Lizzie asked about the rabbit.

"Yep it's Bunny."Alistair said as Bunny jumped and transformed into her normal form.

"Bunny Blanc Daughter of the white rabbit." Bunny said.

"It's been such a long time Alistair since we saw each other in Wonderland."Lizzie said happy.

"Wait a scootle, how did ou two get here?"Maddie asks.

"I like to know that myself all the portals to Wonderland are sealed."Milton said as he and his brother came.

"We found a way through."Alistair said.

"Impossible."Milton said.

"Well except for that one that was left open to let a bit of wonder flow in from Wonderland."Giles said.

"Oh right, hmm young man I do not what kind of trick you're trying to pull you are not supposed to be in this world."Milton said to them.

"Really even if Maddie, Lizzie and Kitty are from there too."Mista said confused making him flinch.

"I think you're gonna be a lot nicer to me after I show you what I got in here."Alistair said with a smug look while Bunny when to take something from his backpack.

"Oh really and what exactly is that."Milton questioned him.

"Just the story book of legends." Alistair said showing the book as everyone gasp in surprise to seeing it.

"Wait so after all this time the story book of legends just shows up."Raven said confused.

"But still that book nothing but trouble."Giorno said as he looked at it.

Milton take the book to check it while everyone from Ever After was happy.

"Well Alistair Today you're the real hero."Daring said as he congratulated him.

"Wait a minute why was the Storybook doing in Wonderland?" Bruno said with a finger on his chin.

"Well this would all be wonderful except this is not the storybook of legends."Milton said making them gasp"This is simply a tired old book of riddles."

Everyone started to look at Alistair and Bunny with accusing looks until a voice was heard:"Wait moment."They all turned to see the man from before there.

"Wait a minute Professor Kakyoin."Josuke said surprised.

"Professor?"Milton said confused.

"Why yes this is Noriaki Kakyoin a teacher from Speedwagon High, but I must ask Kakyoin why are you doing here?"Speedwagon asked.

"It's simple I came to see the festival myself since I had free time and I came just in time you see these two aren't lying."Kakyoin said.

"Really then how do you prove it?"Milton asked him.

"Well I had a little help to prove it."Kakyoin said with a smile has he points to the side to show another man this one was short with a white shirt.

"Hey guys long time no see."He said with smile.

"Wait now Tamami too."Josuke said.

"This is Tamami Kobayashi he is apart of Speedwagon High Detetion group he is going to tell if Alistair and Bunny are lying or not."Kakyoin said.

"Thats right with this my stand the Lock."Tamami said showing his stand which is a giant lock.

"It's very simple I'll asked them again if they had the book if they lie the lock will attach to their chests if not it will disappear."Tamami said as they were stunned.

"Whoa isn't that a bit too much."Apple said nervous.

Alistair stepped foward and said:"We had the storybook of legends." the lock then opened and disappeared.

"There you go they are telling the truth."Tamami said as they looked surprised.

"So what now Mister Grimm."Tamami asked him.

"Well if what you did worked then they had it but what happened to the book?"Milton said.

"Well you see they didn't arrived alone someone also came here."Kakyoin said as everyone looked stunned.

"While I was looking around I saw Illuso and his girlfriend on top on one of the booths and another person which looks like a older version of the girl."Kakyoin said making Alisatir and Bunny to realize who it was.

"Kitty's mom."They said as Illuso and Kitty were surprised to know who was the culprit.

"That's right in fact let's bring her here."Kakyoin said Cheshire cat was on lying down on one of the booths seeing her fun ruined then she felt something on her leg dragging her to the crowd as she landed on her back as she stood up to see eveyone looking at her.

"There's you're culprit it seems she swaped the books which means that the real one is still in Wonderland."Kakyoin said with a smirk.

"I don't belive it someone was able to outwit my mom."Kitty said surprised.

"Well it's no surprise Professor Kakyoin always the type to plan and outwit others."Illuso said with a smirk.

Cheshire cat looks at Kakyoin with a glare then said with a smile."I can't believe it that someone managed to see through my own tricks you impressed me."

"Well I have plenty of experience since these scars aren't for show also I know of you're little plan with that riddle book since you're way to calm."Kakyoin said making her surprised.

Kakyoin grabs the book and throws it to the air and says."HIEROPHANT GREEN." a green humanoid being appeared making Alistair, Bunny and Chesire Cat surprised."Emerald splash."Hierophant green shoots a wave of emeralds at the book destroying it.

"There now it's done."Kakyoin said with a smirk.

"Well yes thank you mister Kakyoin now for you miss Chesire."Milton said but she grinned and vanished making him angry.

"Don't worry she will come back just wait for now let's enjoy the festival."Kakyoin said making them happy as they went to have fun.

"Alistair you and Bunny got to meet our new friends."Maddie said as she dragged them.

"Guys I like you to meet our friends from Speedwagon High."Maddie said as they looked at them.

"Well I guess it's good to meet you guys we didn't know theres a another school like yours."Alistair said.

"Well that's because were not from this world."Bruno said making them surprised.

"You see Speedwagon High was transported here by another evil guy he wanted to get rid of us but with the help of another teacher he is now stuck in limbo while we arrived here."Mista said with a smirk.

"Whoa really then I guess we have more in common."Bunny said amazed.

"Well theres another friend of ours that you would be friends with Bunny."Giorno said to them.

"Really."Bunny said excited.

Then a yellow rabbit with red eyes came to them making Bunny gasp as she picked him up.

"Why hello there little guy."Bunny said as another girl came to their way and she had long hair and had smile.

"Coni."Speedwagon students said with a smile.

"Hey guys."Coni said with a smile.

"Everyone this is Coniglio a friend of ours from Speedwagon High."Giorno introduced her.

"Please call me Coni."Coni said.

"Well Coni my names Bunny and does this rabbit belong to you."Bunny asked.

"Why yes he's my stand The Cure."Coni said as the cure jumped to her arms.

"You know Coni you look alot like my mother oh and my names Alistair."Alistair said.

"Well thank you it's an honor to be compared to you're mother."Coni said with a smile.

"So Coni what does you're stand do?"Maddie asked excited.

"Well it can heal people wounds, illnesses and emotional distress."Coni said.

"Really well thats a very kind ability."Apple said making her smile.

"Come on let's go have some tea."Maddie said as they went to her shop.

When they arrived and found a table Bunny was talking with Coni.

"So Coni what do you do back home?"Bunny asked.

"Well before joining school I worked as a maid after taking my late grandmother's spot."Coni said.

"Really you know my father once thought that Alice was his maid Mary Ann which is why she went into Wonderland."Bunny said as Alistair nodded.

"Yeah I read the story a lot too I was always happy to know about you're world."Coni said with a smile.

"Hey maybe when we return you can come with us."Alistair suggested as she smiled.

Then a man came to their table and put a top hat on Maddie making her smile:"Dad."

The mad hatter laughed and Mista said:"Whoa really this is the first time were seeing you're dad Maddie."

Maddie and the Hatter did their special handshake and Maddie gave back his hat.

"It's so nice to meet Maddie's new special friends especially you Mista since you're the one Maddie likes to spend time with."Hatter said making Mista a little nervous.

"Oh and I heard about you're stand so heres six tiny tea cups for them."Hatter put the tea cups with tea on the table as Six pistols appeared.

"Yay let's have some tea boys."Number 1 said as the rest cheered as they have their tea.

"Whoa their so many hey wheres number 4?"Alistair asked.

"Fours the unlucky number do you want me to die."Mista said making Alistair and Bunny surprised while Maddie and the Hatter laughed.

"My boy you're just as mad as us."Hatter said as he went back to his business.

After time as passed they felt a bad feeling so so they went out to the festival and saw a monster it was a rhino beetle and was flying while attacking the booths.

"Wait what is that?"Alistair said as he and Bunny where shocked.

"No time Aerosmtih."Narancia said as he summoned his stand as he flies to the creature and starts shooting it but it vanished making him get surprised and Aerosmith was attacked making Narancia get damaged too.

"Wait a minute why did Narancia get hurt?"Raven asked confused.

"It's the weakness that stands have when the stand get's hurt the user gets hurt too."Giono said making them gasp.

"Right now we need to focus on it."Bruno said as he called Sticky fingers.

"Bruno wait."they saw Kakyoin walking to their side and said:"Don't use sticky fingers this one way to fast as you saw it got rid of Aerosmith like nothing so let me deal with this one my stand can finish it."

**(Insert Noble Pope)**

Kakyoin prepared as the creature appeared in the air staring at him and he summoned Hierophant Green."Emerald Splash."He fired as the creautre dodged it, Kakyoin saw it's movements"Emerald Splash again"he fired more as it the creature dodged them while staying in the middle.

"No way it's dodging all the attacks."Raven said worried.

The creature attacked Hierophant Green in the chest making Kakyoin spit out blood but he didn't stop"Emerald Splash"as a before the creature didn't get hit as it continued to dodge it.

"Oh no we have to do something."Raven said but before she could go Giorno put a hand on her shoulder to stop.

"Wait look."Giorno said.

Kakyoin grins as it came closer and he said:"Got you." then from the booths came green appendages as they stabbed the bug as it cried in pain, Kayoin chuckled and said:"My Hierophant Green appendages went inside the booths I just needed time to set up my trap I used Emerald splash to trap it in one spot so remember students if you can't beat the enemy directly outsmart them." the appendages ripped the bug killing it.

Everyone was amazed at his quick thinking and a certain cat was seeing the whole battle and was impressed and Coni went next to Kakyoin and healed him with her stand.

"Thank you Coni now students I have to return to school but let this be a lesson for future battles."Kakyoin said as he left.

Cheshire cat appeared next to Kitty surprising her and said:"Now I'm settled."

"On what mom?"Kitty asked.

"Let's just say I found you a new daddy."Cheshire cat said with grin as she vanished and Kitty was shocked.

Kitty went to Illuso and asked:"Illuso how much do you know about Kakyoin?"

"Well he's a nice guy and very smart why?"Illuso said confused.

"Because my mother is going to try to marry him."Kitty said which shocked everyone around them.

"Well how about we forget about that for second and enjoy the rest of the festival."Josuke said as everyone agreed and went to have fun as the day ended.

**Note: I have this idea to give stands to Raven, Apple and a few others from the game the 7th Stand user since I really like those stands should I do it or not also I added a paring with kakyoin I hope you like it.**


	28. Chapter 28 Legacy Orchad

**Chapter 28 Legacy Orchad**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

It was a bright morning and Headmasters Grimm were taking their students to a hill to show the Legacy Orchad Ever After oldest tradition.

Daring, Hunter and Sparrow were racing to the top and Daring made it to the gate while Hunter and Sparrow stoped to breath.

"Whaa hoo fastest right here."Daring said.

"With that time I don't think so:"Cerise said who was standing next to the wall and Fugo smirked at their reaction.

"Students I know I don't have to remind you to be in your best behavior as we enter the legacy orchad."Milton said as he and his brother opened the gate.

The students entered and Apple said:Oh how Hexciting."

"Yay how Hexciting."Raven said sarcastic about it.

"Today you will be able to read yearbooks from untold generations of students who cam before."Giles said.

Cedar was filming the day and everyone was reading the books, the Speedwagon high students were amazed at the trees having books and they decided to read them.

Giorno was with Raven reading a book and she asked:"Hey Giorno do you guys a have yearbooks at your school too?"

"Well yes just a bit different."Giono said.

Apple and Josuke were next to them and Apple said:"Hey since you guys are apart of our class you can be apart of the yearbook too being the first stand users in them."

"That would be great."Josuke said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess it would be cool for future students to see the tales of Giorno and Josuke."Raven said making them laugh.

But Raven thought about if when they have children they will be reading these books.

The children from wonderland were reading the books upside down in a tree branch and Bunny gave Maddie a cup of tea, Bruno and Mista were down next tot he tree watching them.

Naranica was reading a book while lying on the ground with Melody by his side, Daring and trhe guys were playing bookball with a yearbook as Milton chased after them, Cerise and Fugo were reading one and were interested on the past; Birar and Wes were together and Poppy was with her sister and Okuyasu.

"Attention students."Giles called out ot them as the books closed and they went see the headmasters.

"I hope you have a story filled filed trip."Giles said as everyone agrred saying that it was fun.

"Students at the end of the school year you will plant a new seed in this orchad and ecorn that will grow into the newest story tree."Milton said while taking out a acorn usb.

"Representing the stories and adventures of your class."Giles said.

"Who will volunteer to be the editor for this class very special yearbook."Milton said.

Apple grabbed Ravens hand and she said."oh we will volunteer."

They all took a group picture with the Speedwagon students included after that Apple said:"Hey how about we take pictures of you guys with your stands."

This made Fugo and Cerise scared knowing about Purple haze.

"Well how about we take most of them later but how about mine for now."Giorno said to help Fugo.

Cedar brought her Mirror pad as Giorno called his stand he posed with his arms infront of it while Gold Experience put his hand on its legs and Cedar took a photo.

As they were busy Cerise went to talk with Fugo and said:"Fugo I know your scared of everyone knowing about your stand but you know one of these days they would know."

"It's just not only is that but that book what happens if future students see my stand they will think I am a monster."Fugo said scared.

Cerise hold his hand and says:"Your not a monster your just scared but your not the only one I'm also scared what will happen in the future too."

Fugo was stunned as Cerise felt the same so he looked down and made a promisse that he will learn to control his stand for both him and her.

Josuke was helping Apple as she wanted to at least take his picture with his stand as he summons Crazy Diamond and does a pose as takes the picture.

Apple was happy when she walked foward she triped and before she falls Josuke catchs her as she looks at his face she notices how close they were so she seperates and blushes a bit and says:"thank you Josuke."

"No problem Apple I'm here to help."Josuke said with a smile which made her smile.

**Note:I wanted to improve the relationship with Apple and Josuke plus Cerise and Fugo here plus imagine the future students seeing the stands of the Speedwagon students will be fun with a few surprises.**


	29. Chapter 29 Blue moon forest fest

**Chapter 29 Blue moon forest fest**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **

In Ever After high in Maddies Tea shop Mista was enjoying a cup of tea with Maddie by his side.

"You know from all the places I go this is still the best."Mista said.

"Oh thank you Mista."Maddie said.

Then a bunny rabbit came into the shop and gives Mista a letter.

"Oh thank you."Mista said as he takes the letter and reads it.

"Mista you and a plus one are invited to the Blue moon forest fest." MAddie got excited when he finished reading it and said:"The blue moon forest fest that's one of the most hatastic parties ever."

"Reall, well I need to take someone, how about it Maddie?"Mista asks her and she and smiled and said:"Yes."

Then he received a call:"Hey, oh Giorno, really you received a invitation too, as well as Bruno that's cool who are you going to bring, really ok then."

"Giorno and Bruno are going."Maddie said surprised.

"Yup and they are going to bring Raven and Lizzie with them."Mista said.

"Really yay we can go have fun together."Maddie said as Mista chuckled.

Before that happened.

Giorno walked to Raven's room and knocked on the door, Raven opens the door and was happy.

"Giorno."Raven said as he smiled at her.

"Hey Raven I got this invitation I was hopping you would come."Giorno said showing her his invite.

"No way the Blue moon forest fest,"Raven gasp and says"Of course Giorno."

"Good then will meet in the enchanted forest:"Giorno said as she nodded.

In another part of school Bruno was walking through the halls he saw Lizzie grumpy so he went to talk to her.

"Lizzie is something the matter?"Bruno asked.

"Oh it's just Ashlynn has a invite to the blue moon forest fest I wanted to be her plus one but thanks to Faybelle buting in I may have lost my chance."Lizzie said.

Bruno grinned and takes out a invite from his pocket, she was surprised and he said:"well good thing I got one."

Lizzie was happy as she hugs and says:"Oh thank you Bruno." Bruno smiled at he reaction.

They met up in the Enchanted forest as they girls were ready to go.

"Okay let's go I heard Blondie, Cupid; Ashlynn and Poppy were going too."Mista said.

"Really."Maddie said.

"Yes it might be interesting to see them."Giorno said as they got close to the path Raven felt magic from the signs and goes to look at it.

"Oh no someone changed the signs."Raven said making them shockded.

"Wait that means the others went to the wrong place."Mista said.

"Then we got to find them."Bruno said as they all agreed and went to the forest.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest the three bears where in their house then they heard a knock on the door.

"That's must be Blondie and her friends."Cub said as he went to the door to scare them but found someone different.

"Wait is this the three bears house?" tuns out it was Pesci.

"Oh sorry mister I thought you were Blondie and her friends."Cub said as his parents came to the door.

"So stranger why did you come here?"Papa bear asked.

"I'm from Speedwagon High and I came to see some festival."Pesci said.

"Speedwagon high I heard of it, If you mean the Blue moon forest fest then follow that road it's safer."Papa bear said pointing to the road.

"Oh thank you."Pesci said as he walked to their.

With Giorno and the others they tried to find their friends as they found them in a campfire.

"Thank goodness."Raven said as they looked to see them.

"Raven, Maddei, Lizzie, Giorno, Mista and Bruno."Ashlynn said surprised to see them.

"Why are you all here?"Poppy said.

"The guys were invited and when we saw the sign was changed we knew you were in trouble so we came to help you."Raven said which made them smile

"So who did this?"Blondie said.

Then they heard a noise and saw Faybelle there nervous she was guilty sending them there with the monsters that existed and she said:"well that was kinda my fault."

"But how could you do that?"Ashlynn said as she approached them.

"Can't blame a girl for following her destiny."Faybelle said.

Then they heard a noise in the bushes as Mista said:"get back, okay who ever is there come on out or."Mista pulls out his gun and points it at it."Uno, duos"then he pushes the bush to the side revealing Pesci there scared as he screamed.

"Wait Pesci."Bruno said confused.

"Wait Pesci your the one Hunter met at the party."Ashlynn said remembering that he helped him.

"Y-yes it was me."Pesci said.

"But Pesci what are you doing here?"Giorno asked.

"Well you see I was invited to the Blue moon forest fest."Pesci said as they got surprised.

"Oh come on is everyone getting a invite but me."Faybelle said.

"But I got lost and tried to find a way but something chased me, I tried to use my stand as it gabbed it but as it goes through its body it was about to catch me so I ran."Pesci said.

"Wait chased you."Poppy said.

"Also the invite was for two people who did you take?"Bruno asked as Pesci remembered.

Then something came down in front of them it was a creature made of wood and leaves it was another of Voltaire creations as the guys got prepared then a old man wearing a yellow shirt and purple pants came from the trees, they were scared as he approached it, he grabs it's arm and says:"help me I'm lost but my body can't handle much anymore."

"Old man get away from it."Raven said to warn him.

"No I won't be hurt since it won't able to eat again."he said as the creature's arm started to wrinkle up as it screamed while it aged.

"Grateful dead."The old man said.

"What, wait are you."Pesci said while pointing at the old man.

"That's"Mista said stunned along with Bruno and Giorno.

"It's power is at full strenght when I touch the target."Grateful dead appeared behind him as the monster started to fall down"and when Grateful dead touches you." then the monster fell to the floor.

The old man got up and walks up to a tree as Pesci said:"Is that you bro, are you my bro?"

He grabs a jacket hanging on a tree branch.

"I didn't noticed you aged yourself to trick the monster so it couldn't tell your strenght."Pesci said.

He puts the jacket on and starts to reverse back to his young age to reveal to be Prosciutto as he stares down at the monster.

Faybelle was stunned and says:"Hello."she smiled at seeing him.

"Bro, Prosciutto bro you're so awesome."Pesci said as he approaches him then Prosciutto punches him in the face surprising the girls as Pesci was on the floor, then Prosciutto starts to kick him in the face.

"S-stop, why are you so made bro."Pesci said while he was being kicked.

"You friggin moron what the hell was that huh."Prosciutto said angry.

"I didn't know it would go after me so quickly I had to escape."Pesci.

"You still don't get Pesci you little mamas boy."Prosciutto said as he raises his hand.

Pesci got scared and says:"Please stop hitting me bro."

His hand came down to grab Pesci shirt to bring him to his face.

"Listen up the reason I'm mad is because your so weak minded Pesci, of course you were ambushed so you got scared, but if it were any of the other guys from our team they wouldn't have made their stand go away when they were that close to finish off the enemy even if they lost a arm or a leg."Prosciutto said.

Pesci was nervous as Prosciutto continued"Your a mama's boy Pesci, you freaked out your such a baby, your scared inside your heart, grow up Pesci, if you don't you will never achieve glory and just to be clear, our team isn't some loser buddy buddy guys who act strong."Prosciutto said as he goes to Mista and takes his gun"hey"Mista said.

"When we even think about finishing off these thing"Prosciutto points the gun at the creature head"The deed is already done."he shoots at it three times in the head.

Pesci and the girls were surprised as the monster vanished, then Prosciutto throws the gun back at Mista.

"Despite how he treats him Prosciutto does care for Pesci he just want's him to be braver."Buno said as the girl understood.

"Hey."Faybelle said to them"I'm sorry for sending you guys here, you might have gotten trouble with that thing and missing the party"

"But they haven't."They looked to see a fairy:"I am the fairy Queen, you cannot find the forest fest it finds you and all of you can enter as my special guests."She reveals a path to show the party as they were excited.

Faybelle looked at them and says:"All this niceness going to ruin my reputation but oh well I can always be bad tomorow but now I'm going to meet that hunk."she goes to be with Prosciutto as he looks at her.

Then the entire group enjoyed their time in the party dancing as they had fun with their friends, while the guys dance with their dates.

**Note:Yeah it was shorter but without the rest of the scenes with Dexter date it was going to be shorter plus I wanted Fyabelle to meet Prosciutto also Claud suggested that Blondie be with Rissoto I was thinking having her be with Rohan but It's interesting Idea so I let you all decide in a poll also leave a review to add your vote.**


	30. Chapter 30 A Big Bad secret

**Chapter 30 A Big bad secret**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

It was a stormy afternoon in Ever After High when a old students returns, in the hallways the stundents were talking about a girl that had wolf claws and ears Fugo who was next to his locker heard these rumors and they sound very familiar, he saw Raven with Apple and Maddie as Cerise aproached them as she asked them:"Whats a so exciting?"

"Me."They all turned at the entrance to see Ramona there as lightining strikes on the clouds.

"It's Ramona Badwolf."Maddie said as Apple and Raven steped back with her as Cerise glared at her.

"Hello Cerise."Ramona said.

"I tought I smelled wet dog:"Cerise insulted her.

"Oh please hood you couldn't find your way out of a paper bag."Ramona said then Mister Badwolf came out from his class room.

"Whats this about, move along or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow you to class."badwolf said as he turns into his wolf form as he blows a huge gust of wind that blows Raven, Apple and Maddie while Cerise holds her hood, she and Ramona went their seperate ways, Fugo saw this and nows they are just making a show to hide but this doesn't make sense to him why does a happy family like them have to hide, all because of those stories if they didn't exist then they could be together but now all he could is just watch but still wasn't fair her parents are nice people while his didn't deserve be called that.

After his class he saw students putting posters that showed Cerise and Ramona about to fight, this made him angry why does Cerise have deal with this all if only there was a way to fix it.

He saw Cerise and goes to talk to her:"Cerise."

"Fugo."Cerise said surprised to see him.

She sees in his eyes that he was worried about her.

"This is getting ridiculous Fugo I think we can settle our own problems."Cerise said to him.

"Agreed."They saw Ramona infront of them and she says:"so you accept my challenge?"

"Challenge uh."She looks to the other hall to see someone that made her smile, Fugo and Cerise were confused but they know that voice, then David came as he wraps his arms around her as she smiles.

"David."Fugo said surprised.

Blondie came out of hiding and said:"Blondie Locks here for a shocking news it seems Ramona Badwolf has a mysterious boyfriend and he seems to know Fugo would you like to give some information."she puts the microphone to him.

"Yes I am David Romero from Speedwagon High."David said with a smirk.

"Really well everyone it seems the mysterious man is from Speedwagon High like our friends from there."Blondie said to her fans.

Narancia and Bruno came and Narancia said:"hey look it's David."

"Hey Fugo it seems you met my girlfriend Ramona."David said with a smirk.

"Well she did make a big scene today."Fugo said to him.

Mr. Badwolf came out and says to Cerise and Ramona:"Both of you in my classroom now." they went as Fugo knows he needs to talk to them.

"As for you come here."Fugo said as he gras David with Narancia and Bruno following him.

They dragged to the roof to talk as it was quite there.

"Okay start talking when did you start dating her."Fugo said.

"Well we have some encounters at the forest and we started to hang and then we became official."David said with a smile.

"Really you met her in the forest, well she was in another place before coming back so I guess that makes sense."Bruno said as he and Narancia don't know about Cerise secret.

"But why did you want to date her?"Narancia asked.

"Oh let's just say we got along ver well."David said with a smile.

Fugo sigh as he facepalms it just like David he would try to pick up girls but now he found his perfect match he is going to keep her and he hopes that won't kill David.

With Cerise, Ramona and .

"Dad she started it."Cerise and Ramona said at the same time."Did not"

"Cerise is taking this whole oh look at me I'm a Hood."Ramona said as she takes Cerise hood down.

"I'm not doing it for me, you are so mean."Cerise said to her.

"Girls muzzle it you both know how it is."Mr Badwolf said.

"Yeah yeah if anyone knew that big bad wolf married little red."Ramona said.

"They flip their crowns."Cerise ended.

"That's right so until graduation our family must remain secret."Mr Badwolf said"now for another topic what was that about you dating David?"

"Oh that well you see we just kinda clicked."Ramona said nervous about it.

After that Ramona and Cerise decided to have a race to give a show to everyone Fugo and David were watching the race they saw them start as they race to the other side, then Fugo and David saw something comming down at the finish line as they saw Cerise and Ramona running there so they jumped and tackled both of them as the thing they saw crashed were they were, Fugo was able to keep Cerise hood on as they saw what appeared as the students got scared, it was another monster it was a creature that was brown with a metalic chest, his face had a metal mask that showed only its eyes and has metal claws that were very sharp as the fingers looked like knifes.

The Ever After High stundents were scared as Mr: badwolf growled at it, the monster saw Ramona and Cerise and shoots a fingers at them in highspeed so Fugo and David protected them with Fugo getting a cut on his back while David getting the finger shot through his stomach, David got mad as this thing tried to hurt Ramona.

"Okay your gonna get for trying to hurt her."David said as his arms transformed while growing his tail as the students were surprised that his stand allows him to do that.

David goes charging at it as it tries to slice him but he jumps and starts to attack it as he uses his claws to strike at it multiple times then jumps and says:"I'm going to kill you." and then strikes at it faster as it body started to change to the point he becomes a humanoid raptor as he attackes the creature was taking heavy damage then David jumps and says:"Ushaaa."and finish it with a claw strike that sends it flying as it vanishes.

David stand up and he transforms back as the stundents cheered for him as Mr. Badwolf was looking at him and decided that he was good enough for Ramona as he looks at her, Ramona sees her father looking at her and gives her a nod as she smiled that he accepts David.

Cerise looks at Fugo's wounds and says:"Are you okay?"

"Yes it's just a flesh wound don't worry it's not fatal."Fugo said to her.

"Even if it's not fatal you still need treatment so we need to get you to the nurses office."Cerise says as she was being strick while looking out for him, Fugo was stunned as that would be something that his own grandmother would say.

"Of course but lets help David."Fugo said as she nods.

They walked up to him as Narancia and Bruno came to their side.

"Man this hurts."David said as he holds his wound.

"Don't worry will get Josuke or Giorno to help you."Bruno said to him.

"Yeah but can you at least do something about it."David said.

"Very well."Fugo said as he brings out a stapler from his pants.

"Wait a minute Fugo what are you going to do with that?"David said scared

Then Fugo staples the wound as David saw his wounds with stapled and said:"Hey what is this?"

"Staples."Naracia said laughing as Ramona and Cerise were surprised that he would do that.

"You said to stop the bleeding so I stop it."Fugo said.

"Why you, is this your logical way, now Giorno is the only one that cna help me:"David said.

Cerise looks at Fugo and smiled while it was strange she knew he was just helping his friend as she wants to know how she feels about him.

**Note:Ramona has come back to Ever After and is dating David while it was off screen but I'll had more scenes with them also I needed her to come back since she going to be one of the stundents to go Speedwagon High.**


	31. Chapter 31 A Fairy's D4C

**Chapter 31 A fairy's D4C**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

It was morning at Ever After High and helping the students was Farrah Goodfairy daughter of the Fairy Godmother she was helping the students with her magic that only last until noun, she helped Cedar volcano workas it turns into a real one, she upgraded Sparrow guitar, she turned Maddies old hat into a wackier one and turned Ginger muffins into a big cake.

Farrah sighs while she likes to help people she wished that she could have a fabulous gown, go to ball and meet a prince to dance with her but she knows she cant as her magic doesn't work on her.

Farrah looks outside a window and says:"I just wish that my own wishes could come true." then she walks away without knowing that a flag was flying by.

She was outside in the enchanted forest by a bridge with frown then saw the flag (American one) flying by her direction and says:"What is that?" then the flag was infront of her as it spins around she was scared then a young man of her age comes out of it and says:"dojyaaan."as he trows the flag to the side.

Farrah was surprised and get a good look at him and he has long blond hair and wears a pink uniform like outfit including an overcoat closed to the end of his torso, under it he wears frilled garments and a pair of gloves with a net pattern on the upper half.

"Good evening."he said.

"Who are you?"Farrah asked.

"Excuse me let me introduce myself I am Funny Valentine a student of Speedwagon High."Funny said as she got surprised.

"Really but why are you here?"Farrah asked him.

"Well you see I came to see my other classmates as the ones that I got along the most are Giorno, Bruno and Wes but I saw that you were troubled so I came to see what was wrong?"Valentine said to her.

"Oh well you see I'm the future Fairy Godmother as I'm the one that sends other to balls to have their happily ever after but I just wish if I could have fabulous gown, a ball to go to and a prince to dance with but I cant."Farra said with a frown.

Valentine understands what she is saying as she is the daughter of the fairy godmother and she likes to help people like what he just saw but also wanted to have the same chance as what Cinderella had.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I would help you."Valentine said as she was surprised he gives a signal to wait as goes to the flag and enters it and vanishes surprising and after a few minutes he comes back with only half his body sticking out as he holds his hand out to her and says:"take my hand to have your wish come true." she hesitates but grabs it as he drags her to another dimesnion when she gets out she sees that she was back at where she was but soemthing was different the school was empty.

"Welcome to a parallel world where here the school is closed earlier and everyone is out but theres something that I was able to do fast."Valentine said.

Farrah was amazed at his ability and says:"it this your stand ability?"

"Why yes meet Dirty Deed Done Dirt Cheap."Valentine said as his stand appeared behind him as it resembles a blue humanoid with some rabbit features.

Valentine leeds Farrah to the school as she looks around as it was really empty as the whole place was like a ghot town as it freaked her out they stopped at a girls bathroom were theres was a dress in plastic bag hanging on the door.

"This is your dress try it on."Valentine said as Farrah nodded and takes and enters the bathroom and when she comes out she was wearing a white gown as she liked it.

"It's wonderful."Farrah said happy about it.

Valentine smiled and said:"now for the best part." they then walk to the gym and when Valentine opens the door she was stunned to see it was turned to a party like the one Cinderella had with white dance floor with many decorations as she was amazed.

"Amazing how did you do it?"Farrah asked.

"Well let's say I had help."Valentine said as he hold his hand to her.

Farrah looks at it and smiles as she takes as music started to play as they started to dance around the gym as this was what Farrah dreamed to have, but then she looks at Valentine who was smiling at her as she blushed looks like found her own prince charming as they danced the until it was night.

Valentine brought her back to her dimension as they were back where they were before.

"Valentine thank you for helping me."Farrah said with a smile.

"Your welcomed I just liked to help a good person out as it's not wrong to wish to have great things too."Valentine said.

Then they said their goodbyes as he returns back to school and Farrah goes back to her dorm room as she think about Valentine as he was great guy and she has fallen for him.

**Note:Surprising isn't it that Valentine got paired up with Farrah but I tought it could work Valentine wants to be athe president so a leader and Farrah wants to dance with a prince so he is the closest one plus despite the original one being a evil guy he wanted to help his country so there was some good in him.**


	32. Chapter 32 Tales of two parties two bros

**Chapter 32 Tale of two parties for two bros.**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

At the Book End two familar faces from Speedwagon High were making there way to the Hocus Late, they were Prosciutto and Pesci they ordered their drinks with Prosciutto getting a espresso and Pesci milk as they sit on a table they started to drink then a bunny came to Prosciutto and gace him a letter.

"Uh a letter."Prosciutto said as he takes it and inside was a invitation and it says"you invited to this hexcelltent event to celbrate all thing Faybelle." and it has a picture of Faybelle smiling witha dreamy look.

"Wait I didn't get one."Pesci said.

"Pesci it just how thing's work you just have to find something else to do and I really don't like to go to this part but I have nothing else do to at that day."Proscitto said as he left as Pesci got sad.

Hunter passes by and sees Pesci sad so goes to talk to him:"Hey Pesci, good to see you again why the long face?"

"Oh Hunter it just Faybelle invited bro but not me so I can't go."Pesci said.

"Whoa bummer."Hunter said sorry for him and then he remembered:"hey I have a party too so here."Hunter gives Pesci a invitation.

"Whao really."Pesci said surprised.

"Yeah it be cool if come too."Hunter said as Pesci smiled.

Next day when the two parties started Pesci went to Hunter party and saw many attactions like carousel, a zipline, a dunk tank and many snaks as he smiled, he also saw Fugo, Narancia, Jolyne, Anasui, Mista, Koichi and Yukako.

Hunter walks to him and said:"Hey Pesci you made it." as he gives a bro hug to him.

"Yeah and it's cool."Pesci said excited.

"Glad you like so go on have fun."Hunter said as Pesci went to do that.

With Prosciutto he arrived at Faybelle wearing a suit as he saw it was dark with Faybelle picture around as it was different than his invite, as he got in he saw Faybelle there giving information to everyone then she saw him and smiled.

"Proscuitto you came."Faybelle said as she approaches him.

"Yes."Prosciutto said bluntly.

Faybelle was giving him a dreamy look then Ashlynn came with her friends and said:"Thanks for inviting us Faybelle this is really something."then Holly nudges her ."Oh we forgot the cupcakes."

"THe cupcakes we made cupcakes."Holly said.

"Cupcakes with pictures of Faybelle which is you."Ashlynn said.

"Don't worry we got plenty of food."Faybelle said.

"Nope."Ashlynn said as she was at the entrance"be right back."

"Okay so Prosciutto let me show you the party."Faybelle said as she walks with him as he sighs.

After finaly being alone he called Pesci since he told him that Hunter invited him.

"Bro."Pesci said as he saw him in a carousel as he was smiling.

"Pesci so hows it there?"Prosciutto asked.

"It's fun there so many things here they even have a zipline, so hows it going in your end?"Pesci asked him.

"Faybelle been showing stuff about her as the rest of the party is about."Prosciutto said then saw from Pesci side Ashlynn and the girls wearing different clothes, they got a call as he looks to see Faybelle calling them.

"Pesci did you notice Ashlynn and the others there."Prosciutto said.

"Oh yes they came here why?"Pesci asked.

"They were here first so they must be going to both parties."Prosciutto said.

"But why would they sneak off?"Pesci said confused.

"From what I heard from the other guest here they were threaten if they didn't come they would get a curse so that must be why along with Ashlynn and Hunter dating."Prosciutto said.

"So what do we do bro?"Pesci asked.

"Until now nothing but keep a eye out."Prosciutto said.

"Got it Bro."Pesci said.

Prociutto was with Faybelle as she shows him a album about her life then she calls for the girls as they were taking time, Pesci was in pie eating contest as he was able to win as Hunter gave him a ribbon then he saw the girls running out, then Prosciutto was watching a bunch of slides of Faybelle then saw the girls sneaking out, Pesci was playing dunk tank with Sparrow sitting on the chair of the tank as the girls were behind him then their phone rang and they left so he shrugged and threw the ball as Sparrow was dunked and shocked, Porsciutto was eating with Faybelle some of the food as she wanted to spend time with him then he notices the girls going out again, Pesci was taking a with a image of a strong man and then it was the girls but they vansihed when the flash happen, then when the girls were at Faybelle party they forgot to change their outfits as everyone gasp when they saw them.

"What the Hex, what are you wearing, you've been sneaking to go to that other party, I am so putting a curse on you."Faybelle said as her hands were covered in magic.

"Hey did you know that they have a carousel at the other party."Ashlynn said as Faybelle stoped.

Then the partsy combined as Faybelle was in the carousel, as both guest were havig fun together.

"Amazing Bro now we can enjoy both parties."Pesci said as he was next to Prosciutto.

"Yes so where is that zipline?"Prosciutto asked as Pesci showed him.

**Note:Yes this one earlier but I wanted to add some scenes with Faybelle and Prosciutto while Pesci had fun, to answer 0w0 Jotaro will appear later he is a teacher at Speedwagon High and for Cat the dragon games ark is after the Speedwagon high ark after they come back also remember to vote who get's to be with Blondie.**


	33. Chapter 33 ice and animals

**Chapter 33 Fairest on ice and Animal rescue.**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

Today was a snowy day in Ever After High as the students wore their winter clothes and were now skating on a frozen pond, Ashlynn was skating while listening to music, then Tiny skated by her as he broke the ice.

Duchess was skating with her boyfriend Akira as he came to spend time with her, Alistair and Bunny were skating together as Duchess passes by them knocking Bunny down.

"Sorry snow bunny."Duchess said as Akira looked at her with a stern look as she got nervous.

"Your lucky that I like you."Akira said as she smiled as they continued.

"So any challengers for us?"Duchess asked to anyone that wanted to test them.

In the bridge Raven, Apple and Cedar were taking pictures for the yearbook Apple wnated to show the best while Raven wanted to show the worst.

Poppy was sitting by a bench with Holly as she helps put on her skates.

"I don't know Holly what if I wipe out, I'm new at this:"Poppy said scared.

"Just go fort it Poppy, remember if you surrender to fear than fear wins."Holly said to her.

Okuyasu was next her as he finishes to put on his skates as he was nervous on trying ii for the first time as he stands but was a bit wobbly.

"Then I choose my ever after to be unafraid."Poppy said as she stands up but snow fell on her as she as started to skate foward and grabs Okuyasu by accident as the scream as they sakted to together foward, they spun around Duchess and Akira as they accepted the challenge.

"Oh it is on you guys"Duchess said as they raced them.

"Anything you can do we can do it better."Duchess said as she and Akira skated together as they follow them.

Okuyasu and Poppy spin around as they held hands as Akira and Duchess did the same, then Poppy was on top with Okuyasu holding her up as Akira did the same with Duchess, then they all went down the slope as they screamed, they were gaining to much speed.

"Okay Poppy, you made your point."Duchess said as she holds on to Akira arm.

"If you surrender to fear then fear wins, well I choose not to be afraid."Poppy said as she faces foward, Okuyasu was amazed and does the same, Poppy hold Duchess hand as they skated down then they jumped foward to the air, they grabbed Ashlynn as they skated to the other part of the pond.

"You guys were great ou there."Duchess said as Akira nodded.

"Probably just beginners luck."Poppy said.

"Hey don't be like that you were great:"Okuyasu said to her as Poppy smiles at him.

"Yeah we were all great."Ashlynn said as they skated back to land.

* * *

Next weak Darling was talking with Jolyne as they hanged out together in the halls, while walking they saw Darling roomate Rosebella as she was giving apples to the billy goats and the aardvark and she gives him a kiss on the head.

"Rosabella how can you kiss a aardvark their so eww."Darling said as Jolyne snorted at her.

"All animals are beautiful to me Darling."Rosabella said.

"Well you go girl and do your thing."Jolyne said as Rosabella nodded.

They saw Faybelle fly by as she goes to her locker and says:"Pixie sticks, professor Rumpelstiltskin gave me detention now I have to spin straw into gold all afternoon like some kind of." she thought what to say.

"Beast of Burden."Rosabella said completing her frase.

"Yeah like some kind of beast of burden so unfair, just a beast of burden."Faybelle said as she snaps her fingers and goes away.

"I don't know about you but she is clearly up to something."Jolyne said as they nodded.

Then they were at the entrance and saw Hunter looking for Peski.

"Hey have you girls see my squirrel Peski he noramlly meets me after school and this is so not like him."Hunter said nervous about it.

"Calm down we can help."Rosabella said and she goes to get everyones attention"people we have a emergency a beloved creature is missing."

As the students started to say their pets were missing too.

"Okay let's get organised, break up into search parties we meet here at the flag pole in 20."Rosabella said as they all split up.

After some time they came back.

"Anybody any luck?"Rosabella asked.

"I tried to get my animals friends to help find the missing animals but their missing too."Ashlynn said.

"We have to use our heads."Rosabella said.

"I got a idea."they all look at Jolyne"I got a bit of help."Jolyne said as a Boston terrier came to her side"this is Iggy I called mister speedwagon for him to help us out."

Iggy yawns as he lies on the ground.

"Yeah I don't think he is going to help us."Hunter said.

"Don't be like that."Rosabella said as she goes to Iggy as he looks at her"Iggy will you please help us find the animals."

Iggy stares at her and starts to sniff as they follow him, they walked down a spiral stair case as they found a door at the bottom as the kicked it open to reveal Faybelle relaxing while the animals were forced worked for her.

Faybelle gasp and said:"It's not what it looks like:"

They all glared at her.

"Okay it is what it looks like but Rumpelstiltskin wants 20 bales of hay spun into gold how was I supposed to do it alone."Faybelle said as she got up.

"You've crossed the line Faybelle creatures aren't your servants."Rosabella said as they freed them.

Peski then went to Hunter arms:"Peski, I was worried sick."

The aarvark went to hug Rosabelle as Faybelle said:"I guess you think I'm a bad fairy."

"I see some good in you."Rosabella said to her.

"Well I see double detention."Rumpelstiltskin said as he gave Faybelle a pink slip"your punishment is to clean ou the unicorn stables for a month." he laughed then he bumbed into Iggy"watch where your going you mutt."

Iggy got mad as he attacks him, Rumpelstiltskin hat got knock off has Iggy starts ripping out his hair and then farts in his face.

They laughed at this as it was karma for him being mean.

**Note:heres another double chapter and Iggy got a shot being here since I liked his character plus someone needed to give Rumpelstiltskin a piece of their mind.**


	34. Chapter 34 Way to Wonderland part 1

**Chapter 34 Way to Wonderland part 1**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

The stundents were in the cafeteria enjyoing lunch with the Speedwagon students sitting with their friends or girlfriends, Giorno was with Raven, Fugo was with Cerise, Poppu and Holly had Okuyasy joining them, Narancia was with Melody.

Apple White as at the upperfloor above them and said;"Excuse me." they ignored her then she whistled getting their attention but cause some to reactions like Tiny dropping his giant pancake at the Billy goats and Dexter throwing his bowl to Daring by accident as he said:"My hair"

"Excuse me, as editor of Gryphon our beloved school paper I am pleased to announce i'm doing a special feature and the theme is a time of wonder it will feature stories about Wonderland and all the students from Wonderland who are here now."Apple said as everyone got interested.

"I think Apples Idea is awesome."Faybelle said while throwing her pompons.

"Thanks Faybelle, wait you do:"Apple said as the Speedwagon students narrowed their eyes at Faybelle.

"Sure cuz it will give you a chance to rehash how these blunderlands brats got stuck here in the first place thanks to Ravens mom the Evil Queen."Faybelle said as she take sout her mirrorpad to show the mirror as the Evil Queen laughed as they Ever After high students got scared.

"And you wonder why no one likes."Mista said to Faybelle as she frowned.

"Hey thats not it's not my fault that Wonderland is sealed off from Ever After and yeah:"Raven said then Giorno comes to her side as he puts her hand on her shoulder and said"Don't let get to you Faybelle just wants to get under your skin."

Raven nodded then Headmaster Grim came and said:"Students know this the Wonderland curse is dangerous no one must be allowed to have contact with that world for any reason it's been sealed off for your own good."He goes to walk away.

"Hey everybody I'm looking for volunteers to help with the story if your interested meet me in the study hall after class."Apple said to them.

Gionro and Raven talked as he asked:"Raven did you mom do anything because before I stopped you were going to say something."

"Yes she poison wonderlands magic and made the queen is even crazier."Raven said.

"Don't worry I won't blame you since you didn't hate for my father and was at my side so I will be at your side"Giorno said as Raven smiled as they kissed for a bit.

Apple was holding during the next lunch our as she sits on her desk and says:"I Apple White hereby call this planning meeting to order all here please state your name for the record:" she looks to see only two people Darling and Josuke.

"Darling Charming."Darling said.

"Josuke Higashikata:"Josuke said.

"Okay only two but will make it work thanks for coming guys."Apple said as they smile.

"Hey were friends Apple I'll help you anytime."Josuke said.

"Aw thanks Josuke."Apple said with smile.

Then Lizzie came in as Apple said:"Oh Lizzie glad you could make it."

"Apple I'm so sorry but even talking about Wonderland is difficult for me right now you see today is my mothers birthday."Lizzie said with a sad face as sits on the desk.

"Oh but that's wonderful."Darling said.

"Not really, she sent me a invitation."Lizzie said as she shows them the invitation.

As it talked:"your pressence are requested at the queens birthday bash yes it's been far too long and I cannot wait to bask in your pressence P.S don't forget the presents."

"Your mom really likes presents."Josuke said.

"I would so love to be there to help her spellebrate but with the entrance sealed, I can never go home."Lizzie said sad about it.

"I'm sorry that must be so difficult."Apple said to her.

"Well how about a little help."They look at the door to see Bruno there.

"Bruno."Lizzie said stunned to see him.

"I can understand that you want to see your mother so I'll help out along with the rest."Bruno said and Lizzie smiled for his kindness.

The a purple cloud appeared as it revealed Raven with Maddie, Alistair, Bunny, Briar, Giorno, Mista, Wes, Anasui, Jolyne and Narancia.

"Finally I got us to the study hall."Raven said happy about it.

"You guys came."Apple said.

"Sorry we're late Apple i'm still new to the whole using spells thing."Raven said.

"Has the meeting started yet?"Alistair asked.

"Of course it hasn't, you cant start a meeting without tea, oh but you can have tea without scones and you certainly can't eat a scone without jam, oh and you would never eat jam without butter."Maddie said as she places the things on the desk.

Maddie stopped as she like heard something and goes to the front of the room as she wa stalking to someone.

"Okay what is Maddie doing?"Mista asked as the Speedwagon students got confused.

"Oh Maddei can hear people called the narrators that can help her understand things outside of our knowledge."Raven explained to them as they got amazed.

"Oh no guys Lizzies mother is in trouble someone going to overthrow her and steal the throne."Maddie said as they all got shocked.

"If my mother is in danger then we."Lizzie said.

"Don't worry Lizzie we will help and save your mother."Bruno said to her.

"But how if we can't even go to wonderland."Bunny said.

"Theres got to be a someway a weak spot or a secret we don't know about."Raven said.

"Maybe we should look what's been written about Wonderland before I mean were surrounded by old research aren't we."Darling said.

"Everyone grab a book and look for anything about Wonderland."Raven said as they start their search.

Narancia read a book and said:"Wait you guys only have school for one day a year."

"Yeah but we have to cram a lot of study into that one day."Maddie said.

"It was agreat place to live,"Alistair said.

"And your mom really a good queen Lizzie I think the curse just stressed her out."Bunny said.

"Thanks Bunny it must be so hard for her all alone with a whole queendom to take care off."Lizzie said.

"I'm sorry Lizzie despite what I said at the castletiria this is mt moms fault:"Raven said.

"Raven don't let that get to you even your mom was here she wouldn't do from the kindness of her heart so don't worry will find a way."Giorno said as Raven smilled.

"Knock Knock."they look to see Coni there.

"Coni."The Ever After girls said as they saw her.

"Hey I heard you were trying to get to wonderland so would you mind if I go too?"Coni asked.

"Sure."Maddie said.

"Wait what ae you doing here?"Briar asked.

"Oh you see Jolyne texted me that you were going to talk about Wonderland so I came now I'm even more interested to go there."Coni said as Jolyne nodded to confirm.

The a book fell of the shelf as they went to check it out, it shows the Evil Queen in Wonderland"My mother."Raven said.

"But this book baout Wonderland, why would it have a picture of the Evil Queen?"Maddie asks.

"Good question here set it down."Apple said as they put it on the table as she brings out her mirrorpad"I'll try my new Hexamination app scan photo."mirror pad scaned the photo"she's got a book on her hand I wonder if we can see what's in it."it zoom to the mirror behind the queen as they reserve the image and made the quality better.

"The wonderland curse"Raven said knowing what was inside the book.

"If we know the curse you can reverse it."Maddie said to Raven.

"The curse will be broken and professor Grimm will remove the seal to our world and Wonderland."Apple said as Raven got nervous.

"I don't know guys I'm still new with the whole spell thing."Raven said.

Giorno goes to her and touches her shoulder getting her attention and he said:"don't worry I believe in you so do your best."

Raven stares at him, she then smiles and nods.

Kitty appears and said:"Sorry I'm late I was getting someone special." she takes a mirror as Illuso came from it.

"Illuso."Speedwagon students said.

"Hey I came to spend time with my girl."Illuso said as he wraps his arm around Kitty.

Raven prepares and says the spell"Curse this cast I Wonderland on worse to bad and bad to good from cruel most fate a be shall yours so rule my defy dares have you."her eyes started to glow."wait that's not right you don't just reverse the curse by saiyng it backwards, something else is happening." then light engulf them, then when it was clear Alistair and Bunny stood there looking for them.

When they opened their eyes they were in a dark tunnel as a red eenrgy was surrounding them.

"Where are we whats happening?"Raven said scared.

Then they all fell to checker patern tunnel as they as everything turned dark blue as mulitple objects were flying by them as they Ever after girls screamed.

Maddie drinks a cup of tea that was passing by and said"If I didn't know any better, I say this is a rabbit hole."

"I wonder where it leads to."Lizzie said as she walks on a giant watch and jumps off, Bruno came by her side as he smiles at her and she returns the gesture.

Briar was screaming until Wes appeared in front of her as they looked at each others eyes, Mista was by Maddie side as she laughs, Illuso was next to Kitty, Giorno was able to catch Raven as they look into each others eyes, Coni was smilling all the way as her dream was coming true as she puts her arms infront of her as she falls, while that happened all the stands came out as they were next to their users then they passed by a bright light as their clothes started to change, the guys were changed into suits that matched the mad hatters, Giorno was gold with a black shirt as a ladybug came and attached to the collor with a green heart belt buckle on his waist, Bruno was blue had zippers on the sleeves, instead of button it had zippers and has a zipper belt buckle, Mista has the same color of his regular clothes with a yellow top hat with the numbers of his Six pistols on it with a grid on it with a arrow in the middle with a gun barrel on the front, his jacket had the same lines of his regular shirt along with the numbers of his hat on his chest, Narancia clothes now have the same colors has Aerosmith the blue on the shoulder and cuffs and propeler on the shoulders, Wes clothes was white with a cloud like design on the shoulders, and the cufs, Illuso had the same colors has Man in the mirror along with mirror like belt buckle, Anasui was light blue with D's on his chest, kness, elbows and shoulders, Josuke was the same color with the blue on the jacket with the pink on his shirt hearts on the Collor and belt buckle and a scarf appeared on him, Jolyne was a dress with the colors of stone free with Butterflies on it, Coni was the most interesting as her dress was version of Alice own clothes with the cure on the skirt and her air had a hair band with a bunny on it and her hair had now blonde streaks.

They finally landed on Wonderland as they look around as they could see that madness and wonder of it.

"Whoa who would have think that Wonderland as a dress code."Narancia said as he spuns the propelers.

"Hey at least theres no four on mine."Mista said as he looks at his hat.

"Wowy Mista your just Hatastic."Mista said as she looks at him.

They look at Coni as the Wonderland children were stunned as she looks like Alice even more now as Lizzie said:"Coni you look like Alice."

"I know it's like a dream"Coni said as she smiled.

"Were in Wonderland the curse must be broken."Lizzie said.

"Wait before we make assumptions we must check if it work."Giorno said not wanting to give Lizzie high hopes.

Bruno goes infront of them getting their attention.

"Now lets go we must save Lizzie's mother and restore peace to Wonderland, so that both world's can be together again and bring the happiness back to the land."Bruno said to them as they smiled and Lizzie could see that he was a great leader.

They started to walk as they were enjoying wonderland madness, where they left Darling slided out a tree as she sees them walking away, she goes to the tree and says:"Come on you get out."

Then from the tree came Dopio, after they met they decided to meet each other as they liked spending time with each other, while Dopio didn't like fighting Darling help to portect him and she called him to show him Wonderland plus she needed his help with King Crimson, they looked at each other and nodded as Darling showed him the way.

"RING RING RING RING."Dopio said, Darling stops as it seems his stand wants to talk to him.

Doppio takes out his phone"Hello?"

"Doppio."King Crimson said.

"King Crimson what is the matter?"Doppio asked.

"I want to warn you and the girl that you both must look out, I sense great danger comming and it is not the one trying to overthrow the queen but someone that we must be careful."King Crimson said.

"Is it Voltaire does he want to dstroy Wonderland?"Doppio asks silently as Darling gasp when she heard him.

"Don't worry my adorable little Doppio with my powers and those of others we can prevail now conitnue you mission on stopping the traitor of Wonderland."King Crimson said as he hanged up.

Doppio looks at Darling and whispered to her as they continued on their mission on helping the others as they continued while preparing for what's going to happen.

As the group walked they saw the creatures of Wonderland from deer like creatures made of paper, fish that resemble the symbols of playing cards and they even see a water that was flowing up.

"Hey would that be swimming up stream."Narancia said making a bad joke as they groan.

As they walked up a hill they saw green spiraling cloud as it was the curse.

"So that's the curse."Giorno said as he looks up to the cloud.

Lizzie looked sad as she hope that it was lifted Bruno placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention and said:"Don't worry will figure somehting out."Lizzie smiled at his words.

"Now lets find this villain and it will be off with their head."Lizzie said then they heard a horse and saw two white knights coming their ways one had a blue feather while the other had a purple one.

They approached them and the blue white knight said:"Run quickly they are coming."

"Who's coming?"Raven asked.

"Follow us."he said as they followed them.

They were passing by a bridge when a the other side appeared a red knight"stop right there."

"Men deploy"The red knight said as a card soldier jumped then mutiple appeared as they surround the exists around them.

"Why didn't you do anything?"Lizzie said to the blue white knight.

"Well I couldn't do anyhting it was his turn."Blue white knight said.

"What do you want with us?"Raven asked the red knight.

"I am the attendance officer for Wonderland high school."He said as he got out of his horse.

"Unless you have a hall pass sign by the vice principal I am bound to bring you back to class."The red knight said.

"Don't worry Lizzie I'll go warn your mom."Kitty said as she tires to vanish but it failed.

"I can use my magic."Kitty said.

"Maybe it's part of the curse."Maddie suggested.

"Even so let me tell you somehting the only thing that can affect a stand is another stand so."Bruno said to them as he glows"Sticky Fingers."Sticky Fingers appeared.

"What is that?"The knight said in shock along with the cards as Sticky Fingers opened a zipper on the floor revaling a pocket dimension.

"Wait even so your only allowed to go since if they all go they will be brought back."The white knight warned him.

"Burno go and look after my mom she's at the palace."Lizzie said to him as he nodded.

"Sorry but I'm going on a mission so try to figure out Im going Red Knight"Bruno said as he entered the zipper and vanished.

"No he escaped now we have to find him, alright then all of you will go back to school."The red knight said as the school appeared infront of them.

Bruno was able to escape as he gets out of the zipper, he goes to find Lizzies mother he remembers what she looks like after going to Lizzies story and knows the place where to find her so he must protect her for Lizzie.

**Note:heres part 1 of the Way to Wonderland I wanted Bruno to at least escape to get to the Queen of Hearts so expect the event to be different somewhat also since Coni is like Alice I wanted her to have the same dress Alice had when she came to Wonderland.**


	35. Chapter 35 Way to Wonderland part 2

**Chapter 35 Way to Wonderland part 2**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

The group was forced to go to the Wonderland school as Lizzie tries to explain to the red knight that they need to go to the party as they walk foward to the school.

"You don't understand I can't go to school take us to the palace Immediatly."Lizzie ordered him.

"I'm sorry your majesty but those are the rules, once you step into campus no one leaves unitl you pass your classes."The red knight said.

"Look we got out from a bad start."He takes out his helmet to reveal a young man with black and red hair."Chase is the name, Chase Reford."

The girls were stunned except for Jolyne and the guys except for Narancia glared at him as he flinched at that.

"And I understand your distress, besides it just one day of school how hard can it be."Chase said.

"You mean going to class or escaping."Narancia said causing the guys to chuckle.

"Also how did that guy do that and what was that blue humanoid?"Chase asked.

"Oh that's was his stand."Coni said getting his attention.

"Stands what are those?"Chase asked again.

"Their a manifestation of ones fighting energy and everyone gets a different one."Coni explained.

"Really, that's cool hey now that I look at you, you resemble Miss Wonderland a lot."Chase said.

"I get that a lot."Coni said.

"Lizzie when does tea time start?"Giorno asked her.

"Well that's easy tea time is the time we have our tea, it's right there in the name."Maddie said.

"No I meant the time."Giorno said.

"Four O'clock."Lizzie responded.

"Not problem school lets out at three, see not you don't want to be late the Vice Principal doesn't like it when the students are late."Chase said as they climbed up the stairs.

"Then what about the principal?"Mista asked confused.

"The Vice principal is the principal after all it's not fair to promote the Vice principal out of their Vice principal job just to make them principal, it's principally a matter of principle."Chase said.

"Man if Fugo was here he would go crazy fo that logic."Narancia which made them chuckle.

"Excuse me clear the way."They saw a white rabbit trying to pass by them"I'm very late I can't delay."

He looks at them and notices the Wonderland children and says:"Oh my ears and whiskers it's Madeline Hatter and Kitty Chesire too and Oh your royal highness."he bows to Lizzie.

"Guys this is the White Rabbit Bunny's dad, Bunny is okay at Ever After by the way."Maddie said.

"Oh thank goodness she safe from the curse."The White rabbit said then gasp seeing Coni"my word she looks exactly like Alice when she was that age."

"Oh this Coniglio or Coni as she likes us to call her."Kitty introduced her.

"Nice to meet you mister White Rabbit."Coni said.

"Such a polite girl."White rabbit said then his watch started to ring"Oh dear no time to talk that's the bell that rings when the bell about to ring quickly now." he enters the school quickly.

They tried to open the door but when they tocuhed the handle the door started to open like a puzzle as they now see the inside of the school as they entered, the school was wacky with the students being strange on their own right then the White Rabbit came to them.

"Well what are you waiting for I said quickly you musn't be late for class this way this way."he said as he presses button on his watch as the floor started to move them to as they look around.

"Is this school always weird?"Briar asked.

"It's pretty normal for me."Kitty said as she was upsideown.

"Right normal."Briar said.

"I'm not sure where this hallway goes to."Apple said.

"Hey don't worry we will make it on time."Josuke said.

"Oh I hope Bruno is okay."Lizzie said nervous about him.

"Don't worry he can do it he isn't the one to give up even if he had a serious injury."Giorno said as Lizzie nodded.

**With Bruno**

Bruno was avoiding the soldiers as they were tasked to find him after his escape, he had been either hiding behind trees or giant chess pieces as he moves pass, Bruno must get to the queen to watch over her to protect her for Lizzie he knows that Lizzie only has her mother and it would break her heart he knows that since he almost lost his father, during his journey while avoiding the soldiers he thought of the times he spent with Lizzie she become a person that was important to him, she always was ineresting girl to him even the times she yelled of with your head to him it didn't scare him infact it made him chuckle as that was her on quirk, after learning of his past she was sad for him to endure it and this made him happy that she understood him and he would make sure that she was happy.

Without knowing behind Bruno was a stone card with the king on it as Bruno was in the middle of it, he rans foward to stop the traitor.

**Wonderland High School**

After taking three classes they were now in the cafeteria, they got their food and where able to find a table as Raven tried hers:"hey this vinegar and oyster surprise isn't half bad."

Then the oyster from her bowl came up and they talked:"that's the surprise, surprise."

Raven pushes it away, as Mista was looking at his then the Six pistols came as Number 3 said:"Shup and let us eat." as he goes to eat them.

"You should really follow their example we still got half the day ahead of us."Maddie said as she ate.

Giorno was thinking of something that the White Rabbit said to them, that a group would come to save the Queen but theres a another thing that a hero will receive the blessing that will give Wonderland a bright future who was that hero.

"You know I was worried at first but this place does it's own thing and I kinda like that."Raven said.

"Well I wouldn't count on liking it all the time."Lizzie said.

"Yeah things in Wonderland tend to get a little tricky."Kitty said.

"Well I wouldn't worry as much we have faced bizzare things at home so we can handle it."Josuke said.

"Yeah will just figure them out every puzzle has a solution."Apple said.

"What a clever way to put it."a girl that resemble a jester came out of nowhere"mind if I take a seat here" she sits at the table"Kitty, Madeline it is such a treat to see you back in Wonderland."

"Who is this chick?"Illuso asked.

"Everyone meet Courtly Jester you might say she's a real wildcard around these parts."Lizzie said as this reminded the Speedwagon students a certain someone.

"Oh why it's little Lizzie Hearts you know I didn't even notice you sitting there."Courtly said as she got up.

"Hey you got a problem with her."Mista said as they Speddwagon students glared at her.

"Oh not at all, also who this Alice wannabe."Courtly said as she looks at Coni who wa sitting next to Lizzie.

"I'm Coni "Coni said nervous as she looks at her.

"So Courtly are you a student of Wonderland High too?"Raven asked.

Courtly chuckles and says:"I'm the student body president you might say it's my business to know what's going on around here, so who are you?" she said to Apple.

"High I'm Apple White these are Briar and Raven and those are Josuke, Giorno Ravens boyfriend, Mista, Narancia, Jolyne, Anasui her broyfriend, Wes and Illuso Kitty's boyfriend and you met Coni they are from another school."Apple said.

Courtly goes to look at Illuso and said:"Really Kitty's boyfriend then you must be a trickster to impress her." Illuso glares at her.

"Also your all here because?"Courtly asked.

"We are here to see Wonderland some of us got interested in seeing it so we found a way here."Giorno lied as he smiled at her Apple was confused to why he lied.

"Yes now can you leave we are having a conversation."Lizzie said to her.

"Alright fine."Courtly said as the bell rang."Oh thats the bell see you later." she went a way as they go to their next class.

"Giorno why did you lied to her she could have helped us?"Apple asked him.

"She was scheming something plus she is not the first wildcard we met."Giorno said as they walked.

They found their next class and it was chess Raven was chosen to be the white, as they saw her trying to play looks like talking to them count as a turn, then Giorno saw something on the floor like a rule change and said:"Raven go to the square with the symbol on it."

Raven sees it and goes to and the referee said:"Oh the match as been reset by the white queen and she can chose to make proxy pieces to replace her own while keeping two."

Raven thinks about and says:"so how to I make them."

"Just imagine the ones you want."he said.

"Then I choose to keep the knights."the rest leave as she imagines the pieces as they appeared, the red pieces where stunned to see them while her friends smiled as she choosed something they all know.

The king was Gold Experience, the bishops were Hierphant Green, the rook was Crazy Diamond and the pawns were The Echoes act 3.

"So are you all ready?"Raven said as they got ready.

"Alright Echoes infront advance foward."Raven said as the Echoes infront of her walked foward.

The red Queen chargest at him as Echoes does his special attack as the Queen was frozen place while she started to get heavy.

"What's happening."She said.

"Mother."Chase said worried about her.

"Oh it seems the red queen got caught by the white queen pawn ability very claver."The ref said.

Chase goes to help as the White Knight blue came infront of him and blocks his path, Raven sends a Hierophant green as he goes to space and fires a emerald splash at the pawn infront of him, after moving a Echoe Crazy Diamond charged at a Red Rook and punched it, The white Knight purple was able to knock other pawns, the Echoes made a wall that was able to push the forces away and Gold Experience was able to finish off the rest with his Life ability to make roots to trap them as the red Queen and King piece were trap checkmate.

The Ref said:"The winner is the White Queen." her friends cheered for her.

After that they the White Rabbit came as they and said their classes where changed, as they were trapped inside of a glass box as tea was being filled bu they were able to escape as they thought outside of the box.

After that they were transported where they either shrunk or the school grew big, they found a door that was their size as they entered it.

"This must be the Vice principals office, excuse me mister Vice Principal my name is Lizzie Hearts daughter of the Queen of Hearts and we need your help."Lizzie said.

Giorno narrow his eyes and said:"So will you help us Courtly." as shocking the Ever After girls were shocked to hear that.

The chair spins around as Courtly was revealed:"Oh very smart, yes I am the VIce Principal as Student body president that makes me the Vice Pricipal which makes me Principal."

"Then you can help us you see."Apple was cut off when Giorno put his arm infront of her.

"I knew theres was something strange about you as we said to my friends as you were not trust worthy and after seeing the change in our classes just proves it."Giorno said as his Speedwagon friends glared at her.

"Giorno what are you saying?"Raven asked.

"I'm saying that she is the traitor:"Giorno said shocking them.

"Well well well you must be the smart one of the group then yes I changed you classes as I'm going to dethrone the Queen."Courtly said with a evil smile.

"Why you."Lizzie said as she tries to get her.

"Security cards."Courtly yelled as the cards appeared around them.

"Escor these girls back to their classes where they will spend the rest of their lives."Courtly said as she laughed.

"I don't think so."Illuso said as he throws the mirror belt buckle to the air."Man In the mirror drags us to the mirror world." the mirror glowed as the group was being pulled in.

"What?"Courtly said in shock seeing it.

"No matter what Courtly you have never faced anyone like us a stand user as our powers are above you knockledge so good bye."Giorno said before entering the mirror world.

The mirror lands on the floor as Courtly grabs it and sees them running away, she growls as and says:"Find them now, go to any mirror you can find as they will need one to get out." the cards went to find them as Courtly went to continue her plot.

The group was in the mirror world as they look around.

"So this is the mirror world."Raven said as she looks around.

"Yes we cannot change the objects since it mirrors outside plus we need another mirror to get out but lucky for us Bruno has one that I gave him in case we were in trouble."Illuso said to them.

"So we need to get to Bruno he must be close to my mother now."Lizzie said as they nodded and left the school as the door was open and were able to get out.

"But how did you know of her being the traitor?"Apple asked Giorno.

"Becasue like I said in our school we have a wildcard too that some times likes to be called a joker he is Cannolo Murolo, he is student but before joining our school he was known as a information gatherer, he used to gain a living by selling information to gangs to get money and power and he also the type to get bored so he puts the strongest forces againts each other to entertain him as he consider him completly invincible because he had a strong stand ability."Giorno said to them as the Ever After girls gasp.

"What, how can someone be so selfish."Apple said in shock.

"He is no better than Courtly."Lizzie said angry.

"But that all changed when Cannolo met two people that could see through his lies."Narancia said"our man over there along with Bruno."Naracia pointed at Giorno.

"Really Giorno you met him before he joined you school?"Raven asked him.

"Yes I met Cannolo, me and Bruno saw through all his lies as his kingdom crumbled, he was senteced to go to prison but after reading about his past me and Bruno gave him a chance to redeem and join our school, then after he join I could he see him trying to change on his own will as the true way to change man is by their own will."Giorno said as they were in aw.

"So that is why I saw through Courtly lies as she is similar to Cannolo before he joined Speedwagon High so after facing one joker I wasn't going to fooled by another one."Giorno said as they understood.

"Now let's go find Bruno and save the queen"Giorno said as they walked foward.

From another part of Wonderland, there was a dark forest which lies a creature that was dead long ago, in the sky above it was Voltaire shadow form as he looks down and says:"While those fools deal with that clown I will make sure to get rid of them."

He launches a orb of darkness to the ground, then something came out of it, it was a skeleton of a dragon, its skin started to regenerate as it turned black with its eyes being were pure red then it roared as it was alive.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Jabberwocky as your new master after you regain your strenght I order you to destroy the stand users then all of Wonderland."Voltaire said as he laughs as the monsters served him.

With Bruno he had a feeling of dread as he looks to a direcion and said:"Something going to happen but I must reach Lizzies mother first and stop the traitor and if I had to guess it must be Voltaire from that direction." Bruno contines as he got closer to the Queen.

**Note:Thats right Voltaire brought the Jabberwocky also the Speedwagon students were taught to see through a deception from the Crusaders since the events of part 3 happened plus Cannolo is a wildcard too which gives them a similar person to compare with Courtly.**


	36. Chapter 36 Way to Wonderland part 3

**Chapter 36 Way to Wonderland part 3**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

Courtly was mad as they didn't find them as the mirrors from the school were used to help them, she was planing for Lizzie to sign the rights to Wonderland to her but her friend had to have some trick up their sleeve, so she decided to avance her plans as she needs to get to the party first as she knows that's where they will be going then she saw a book fall out of the self as she looks as it, it was the Evil Queens book and she grins.

**Mirror world**

The group were walking through the mirror world the empty place did creeped the Ever After students specially Wonderland ones since they never seen Wonderland this empty.

"This place isn't like the mirror prison."Raven said.

"No the mirror prison is different than the mirror world as the mirror can only be accessed by the Man in the Mirror and theres is one in every world."Illuso explained to her.

"Come on let's move it we need get to Lizzie's mom before that clown shows up and I will kick her but when I see her."Jolyne said.

"Your as Amazing as always Jolyne."Anasui said to her as she smirks.

Lizzie was worried about her mother but also was thinking about Bruno as she looks up to the sky, she remembers the times they spent together, when they first met in Hero class, at true hearts day he gave her his true heart, when she had problems making friends he helped her, he even invited her to the Blue moon forest fest and now he went out of his way to save her mother she always said but she is decided as Bruno is her true love.

**Wonderland**

With Bruno he was able to see a line of people trying to get in he saw Courtly approaching the guards at first they didn't allow her but then she does a trick with a card that came out of a book that she was holding as they allowed her to enter with.

"That was odd they didn't allow her now they let her pass she must have did something and she screams bad guy."Bruno said as he narrowed his eyes.

He brings out the mirror that Illuso gave him as he looks at it, he decided to have it out in case his friends came through the Mirror world, he passes by the guards by creating a zipper through the walls as he sneaks in, he climbs to a tree that was nearby to watch over the party.

**Mirror World**

Lizzie was leading them as she knows the way and the good news since it was empty they were able to pass with no one to stop them, they just hope that Bruno was able to get there.

**Wonderland**

Bruno was watching as everyone was waiting outside, then a frog came and said:"all hail the Queen of Hearts and her amazing skill at corquet."

Everyone aplauded as the Queen came with a butler fish pushing her throne that she was sitting on, she got up and said:"That's right it's my birthday and I'm going to play croquet and everyone is going to watch me." she then picked up a croquet hammer in the shape of a flamingo.

Bruno remembers her very well when he entered Lizzie story he saw how she work and it's basically do her way or lose your head, but she is nice to Lizzie so she is a good parent to her.

THe buttler fish came to her side and said:"but your majesty more guests have arrived."

"Oh presents."The queen said as she gives the frog the mallet as she goes to meet the guest/open the presents.

She approaches a unicorn man as he was holding a present as the frog brought her throne to sit.

"Presenting Lord Unicorn."Fish Buttler said.

She takes the present, she shakes it and throws it to a pile of presents that were being carried in a wagon as the card soldier took them to another place.

Bruno was stunned the least she could do was open it.

Another aproaches as the frog said:"Presenting" he stoped as the queen was gone as she picked up her mallet and said:"ball."

A white hedgehog came with a ball, he lifts it up in the air as the queens hits it, the ball ricochet to a crocodile stomach, the head of a hammer man as it rolls to the hoop but stops short until the frog kicks it to the other side as they cheered for her.

"Oh this is such fun I'm the happiest queen in the world."Queen said with a smile then she frowned"Except oh"They brought her throne as she fall on to it"I'm the most miserable queen in the world I have been so looking foward to seeing my daughter Lizzie on my birthday."

Bruno could see that she really wanted to see Lizzie, it also reminded him when his mother was sad for not going with her but he made his choice is father would have worst if he had left him alone so he made the right choice.

"Of course your majesty."The frog said.

"More present."The fish said holding one.

"Ooh."The Queen said interested.

Bruno continued watching as the Queen opened her presents, but after some time she was getting bored after receing so many presents but she still wanted to see Lizzie.

"Presenting the Walrus and the Carpenter."The fish said as a Walrus and the hammer guy came but they were pushed away by Courtly.

"Step aside royalty coming through."Courtly said as she sits on the Queens lap shcoking her."Look mother its your precious little girl"

Bruno was shocked too what was she doing, it was like she was saying she was Lizzie, the Queen got mad as she throws her off and said"guard this Wildcard has crashed my party off with her head." The guards held her by her arms.

Courtly grins as she takes out the card and said"Is that any way to greet you"She swipes to her face"long lost daughter."

The Queen eyes glowe and she said:"Lizzie"

Bruno eyes widen, now it was confirmed this girl is the traitor and no wonder the Queen called her a wildcard, he jumped down as the Queen told the guards to let her go.

Courtly was smiling as the Queen held her then she was grabbed from the back of her clothes as she was pulled away and was thrown to a empty spot.

Everyone looked where she was tossed and the Queen said:"Who dares hurt my daughter."

A zipper opened in the ground infront of Courtly and Bruno jumped out of it.

"Nice try but I knew someone would try to assassinate the Queen so I came here as fast as I can."Bruno said making the guest gasp in shock.

"Assassinate me what are you talking about that is my daughter guards."The Queen said as they approached him.

"Before you try anything else look."Bruno said as he show them his phone while he dropped the mirror by accident as it falls behind him and they gasp, the Queen steps foward and it shows Lizzie and Bruno smiling at the phone.

"That's Lizzie."Queen said shocked to see it.

"Yes I am her friend my name is Bruno Buccellati and let me tell you that girl you think is Lizzie is not she placed a spell on you."Bruno said.

"What?"The Queen was in shock as the spell started to fade a bit Courtly was getting nervous.

"Yes and I know because the real one was at Wonderland high School because of the rules and this girl is a traitor that wants to steal your throne."Bruno said as everyone gasp.

Courtly smirked and decided to use her magic as she approaches him and said:"Oh Bruno."He looks at her as she puts the card infront of her face as it turned into Lizzie as his eyes widen as the spell started to affect him"Don't you know your own friend."

Bruno tries to resist it and says:"If your Lizzie then tell me when did we first met?"

Courtly got nervous and said:"Oh it was at the coffee shop we met when you were at the book end."

"Hero class."Bruno said confusing her.

"What?"Courtly said.

"It was at Hero class you got picked by the teacher to be a damsel and I was the hero to rescue you, that is when we first met we never met a coffee shop we only went to one after True hearts day so if you don't know that."Bruno said as he opens his eyes as they were normal and she got scared"then your not the girl I love."Courtly pulled out the book to try a spell, Bruno arms were replaced with Sticky fingers as he punhes the left one as the left was thrown at her with a zipper holding both ends and punches her in the face.

"Normaly I don't like hitting girls, but I won't forgive you for pretending to be Lizzie." Bruno said as Courtly neck has a glowing line aroud it"now what was that phrase that Lizzie and The Queen like to say, oh that's right Off with your head." Courtly head was seperated with a zipper on both ends, her body fell to the ground with the book by its side as her head was far from it as she was looking at it.

"What, my body, how am I alive."Courtly said scared as she was looking where her body is.

"My stand is able to seperate you without killing you so you will face a trial for what you did."Bruno said as he looks down at her.

The guest were surprised at his ability but also for another thing.

"Young man."Bruno looks at the Queen"I thank you for saving me but there is another thing that I must know, it's about you saying that you love Lizzie."

Bruno gasp, he said it outloud as he got embarressed and said."well you see"

"Bruno."They look to see Lizzie witht he rest, Josuke, Narancia, Mista, Illuso and Jolyne where holding back a laugh, Coni, Giorno and Raven had a smile, Apple, Kitty and Briar were stunned, Maddie was smiling while giggling, Wes and Anasui smirked and Lizzie was blushing as she was stunned.

"Lizzie."Bruno said.

"Lizzie."The Queen said happy to see her daughter.

"Mother it so good to see you."Lizzie said as she hugs her.

"Wait when did you guys came back?"Bruno asked them.

"We got to the mirror at the same time you just yelled your feelings for Lizzie."Narancia said as he laughed"good one casanova."

Bruno sigh as he blushed, the book of the Evil Queen floated as Giorno saw it.

"Everyone look."Giorno said as he points at it as they all look as the book flies to the air and it lands on the hands of Voltaire who was in the sky.

"Voltaire."The group said as the Wonderland residents were frighten seeing him.

Voltaire looks at Courtly and said:"I guess I should thank you for distracting these fools with your little plan to take over Wonderland helped me in destroying it."

Cortly was shocked as he said he was going to destroy Wonderland and it was her fault.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?"Josuke said to him.

"Simple as I was checking the history of this world and I found this:"Voltaire said as he brings out the Story Book of Legends.

The group was shocked to see it and Apple said:"The Story Book of Legends where did you find it?"

"Where I found it doesn't matter but what I was able to use it was a different story, you see I read a page from here about the story of Alice and it said that she slayed a creature of darkness."Voltaire said.

"Wait the Jabberwocky."The Queen said nervous as the Wonderland people gasp in fear."but it was killed along time ago"

"Was killed but now"Voltaire said as he snaps his fingers, everyone heard a roar as they saw a dragon land infront of them.

"It's the Jabberwocky."Maddie said as as she, Kitty and Lizzie screamed in fear.

"Now I don't need this piece paper now."Voltaire said as he drops the Story Book of Legends to the ground, Apple was able to get it."But this one."He lifts the evil Queen book as it attaches to his chest.

"What are you planning Voltaire."Giorno said.

"Simple if you remember this avatar can barely hold my power but using the book as a anchor for my power I can fight."Volatire said as he lands on the ground with his arms to the side.

He charges at them and strikes at Giorno sending him flying away, Josuke tried to attack with Crazy Diamond but Volataire blocked the barrage of punches with one hand and kicks Crazy Diamond sending Josuke away, Narancia sent Aerosmith to attack but Voltaire sent the bullets flying back as he punches Aerosmith making Narancia hurt, Wes tried to attack with Weather Report as it was able to stun him with a lightning attack as Anasui tried to use Diver Down to attack but Voltaire sent a shockwave sending them both flying, Jolyne used Stone Free to wrap strings around him but he was able to escape and kicks her away and Illuso tried to use Man in the Mirror but Volataire knocked him away.

The girls were scared as their friends were so easily beaten by Voltaire now only Bruno and Coni remained as The Jabberwocky attacked Wonderland as the people ran away from it.

Bruno was able to get Courtly out of the was as he fell that she didn't deserve to die, Coni went to help her friends as she was able to heal them with her stand but she was nevous as her stand was getting too big and remembered what it will happen if it got too big.

Kittys mom Cheshire cat appeared next to Coni surprising her, she was holdling a sword in hand as the Queen saw it and said:"wait that's the vorpal blade."

"Yes I brought it back since with the return of the Jabberwocky we need it to kill it again."Chesire cat said.

"But who will use it Alice isn't here and so isn't Alistair?"The Queen asked.

Chesire looks at Coni as she was stunned and said:"wait me?"

"Yes without Alice and Alistair your the only one that can do it since your resemble Alice plus Wonderland choosed you to be your group own Alice."Chesire said as Coni was stunned.

Coni was unsure as she was not a fighter like her friends then Giorno called out to her:"Coni you can do it, you have the strenght inside of you so don't give up and you will win."

Coni stared at him and got determined as she takes the sword then her clothes glowed as she was now wearing white armor, she looks at the Jabberwocky who now looks at her as it remembers the sword and chargest at her.

Coni was able to dodge as she slices part of its tail off, Jabberwocky screamed in pain it turns around as sit spits fire as Coni blocks it with her sword and she charges at it with as she was ready.

Voltaire sees this and said:"so the little rabbit girl thinks she can be a hero, well is time to show her that heroes get squashed."

But before he could et to her he avoided a punch as he saw Bruno with Sticky Fingers out as its arms was attached again, and Bruno said:"I won't let you harm my friend."

Voltaire glares and charges at him, Bruno blocked with Sticky Fingers but Voltaire was able to punch him away, Bruno got up as Voltaire was behind him and kicks him down, then he steps on Bruno as he cringed in pain, his frriends were worried as Lizzie was scared to lose him.

"Give up you cannot win."Voltaire said to him.

Bruno opens his eyes and said:"I will not, not only will I not allow you to hurt my friends anymore I will alos not allow you to destroy Wonderland this is Lizzies home so I will not allow you to destroy her family and home even if it kills me."

Voltaire glares at him and said:"fool then die." he raises his arm.

The something flashed around Bruno as Voltaire stops as he steped away from him and said:"What is this?"

Bruno got up as Wonderland seemed to give him its energy, as his clothes changed his jacket was black with golden stripes on his shoulders along with the zippers being gold, his pants were red and has a red cape with a golden crown on his head.

Sitcky Fingers also changed the blue was now red and the white was black, he had shoulder pads that resemble crowns, his helmet was now a golden crown with the mouth was still white, on his chest was red heart, his arms had golden gauntlets and the zipper on his waist was changed to a red K.

Everyone was stunned to see it with Lizzie and her mother where shocked as Bruno resembles now a king.

"STICKY FINGERS RED HEART"Bruno said as his new stand charged at Voltaire, Voltaire tries to block it but Sticky Fingers punches him in the face.

"What?"Voltaire said in shock, then Sticky Finngers sent a barrage of punhes and sends him flying, then it sent two cards to Volatire side as they grew to reveal two king cards with Sticky Fingers on it as the images started to punch him with a barrage of punches then a zipper came bellow him as the real Sticky Fingers came from it and sends him to the air with a barrage of punhes.

"ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI."Sticky Finger said as Bruno came out of the Zipper and said:"Arrivederci." and the book was seperated from Voltaire as he was sent flying away.

Bruno looks to see Coni still fighting the Jabberwocky after dodging a fire blast she charges at it, Bruno decided to help her as he appears infront of she looks to see him giving her a boost with his stand, she smiles as she jumps to its arms as Sticky Finger throws her to the air as she bring the sword down and chops the Jabberwocky head off then its body started to vanish.

Voltaire got up as his avatar was vanishing and said:"Don't get cocky you only faced 30 percent of my power but when I return be prepared ha ha ha ha." he vanishes.

Wonderland people cheered as they were safe, Sitcky Finger returned to normal but Bruno clothes were the same, Coni gave the sword back to the Queen as her clothes returned.

Raven was able to get her mother book and was able to find the spell to reverse the curse, Courtly Jester was arrested and the Queen invited everyone to her party but asked Lizzie and Bruno to come with her.

At the party the students of Ever After and Speedwagon High were able to come to see Wonderland, the group were waiting fro Bruno and Lizzie to return as they were next to the drinks.

"Guys I have something to say."Briar said as they look at her"I was my fault that the Story Book of Legends ended up here I threw it down the well of wonder."

They were shocked as Apple said:"What why?"

"Because I didn't want to follow my destiny, sleeping my life away, losing all my friends I didn't want that to happen."Briar said as Wes understood her.

"Thing used to be so simple, you sign the book you got your destiny but after we meet our new friends it all changed, maybe this book is too much trouble than it's worth."Apple said as she holds the book.

"Apple are you sure?"Raven asked.

"Yes we should be able to have our own Happily ever after."Apple said as she throw the book as Raven hit it with a spell as the pages went to their students.

"Now we can choose our own destinies."Apple said.

"Apple you did great."Josuke said to her as she smiled at him.

They saw the red knight and the white knight blue dueling with their sword as the red knight fell to the floor and said:"all right I yield, you win." he gets up and takes off his helmet"What a knight, what skill what what power what manner of man are you?"

"Actually I am no manner of man."The knight take off his helmet ot reveal Darling"I'm a girl."

"Darling you okay."Dexter said as he drops is drink at Daring.

"You know what this time I'm far too astounded to even care."Daring said.

"Yeah go Darling."Jolyne said.

"I guess you would like a explanation but lets say Jolyne helped me a bit."Darling said as she takes off her armor.

The other white knight came as Trish asked:"Then who is the other one?"

"He takes off his helmet ot reveal Doppio as Trish was shocked.

"Doppio."Trish said.

"I called Doppio to come with me as I wanted to show him Wonderland."Darling said as he takes off his armor.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Trish."Doppio said as she smiled and hugged him.

"It's okay I'm glad that your okay."Trish said.

The Queen came and said:"Everyone I would like to make a anouncement."

They look at her as she said:"I would like to introduce you to the future King and Queen of Wonderland." then Bruno and Lizzie came holding hands as everyone cheered for them.

After that they were dancing in a slow dance as Lizzie and Bruno were together as they look into each other eyes, Lizzies mother gave her blessing to them as she saw Bruno was worthy being with her daughter, after some time they kissed, their friends noticed as they were happy for them.

Giorno was dacing with Raven as she puts her head on his shoulder he looks at a mirror with a dark look.

I know that you helped Courtly and us to get here you were trying to make Raven evil, well Evil Queen next time we see each other, you better get said in his thoughts as in the mirror prison the Evil Queen noticed that he was looking at her and said:"Well well it seems my daughters lover knows of my pressence well this just makes it better plus he would be the one to rule by her side."

Coni was alone as she saw them dance then someone tap her shoulder and saw it was Chase.

"Hey I noticed you were alone so how about if I dance with you."Chase offered as she nods and smiles.

They danced together, Wes and Briar were together dancing and Wes said:"Briar if your scared then let me help you."

Briar looks at him and he said."I will make sure you won't follow you destiny, since you helped I will help you so you can be with all of us."

Briar smiled as she hugs, Wes smiled and returns the hug.

"Thank you Wes."Briar said.

"Please call me Weather."Wes said as she was shocked as he wanted to call him by his former nickname, she smlies and nods as they spent their time together.

**Note:Its over and for the surprise Bruno stand evolved well kinda as it needs the power of Wonderland to transform, Coni was the one to defeat the Jabberwocky and Giorno knows that the Evil Queen was behind the whole thing with Courtly and them going to Wonderland, now where should Courtly go Speedwagon High or Ever after also heres the stats.**

**Sticky Fingers Red Heart**

**Destructive Power**

**A **

**Speed**

**A**

**Range**

**C **

**Durability**

**B **

**Precision**

**B **

**Developmental Potential**

**E**


	37. Chapter 37 Blondie's Red eye Prince

**Chapter 37 Blondie's Red eye prince**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

After Wonderland Bruno and Lizzie where a official couple, they were the talk of the school, they were in the cafeteria sitting next to each other, Lizzie had a big smile as Bruno smiled too.

Blondie appear with her Mirror pad and said:"Blondie Lockes here to make a live report on another couple being Lizzie and Bruno or should I say the future King and Queen of Wonderland so any thing to say to our viewers?" she puts her mic infront of them.

"Well let's say it is a dream come true."Lizzie said as she looks at Bruno with a smile as he smiled also.

"Well there you have it a happy answer from our happy couple."Blondie said as she ends the recording.

She then walks away but makes a quick glance at them as she felt sad, as she walks around school she sees many of her friends with the other Speedwagon students like Giorno and Raven, Ramona and David, Duchess and Akira and even others that were very close friends like Fugo and Cerise, Josuke and Apple and Okuyasu and Poppy.

Blondie goes to her room as she stares outside of the window then Cupid came in.

"Hey Blondie, are you alright?"Cupid asked.

"Oh it just I have been thinking about somethings."Blondie said.

"What is it?"Cupid asked.

Blondie sigh as she looks at her and said:"It just seeing Raven and Lizzie finding their own princes from Speedwagon High so I was getting a bit jealous."

"Blondie I understand infact there is someone that is just right for you out there, hey maybe even Speedwagon hig could have the right boy for you."Cupid suggested.

"Really, thank you cupid."Blondie said with a smile."hey does that mean that you and Johnny Joestar are dating?"

Cupid eyes widen with a blush on her face and she said:"What, I-I got to go:" she then left the room as Blondie was confused.

After that Blondie went to talk a walk to the enchanted forest, she was getting deeper then she heard a sound as she looks to her left she saw a humanoid rhyno charging at her, she screams and runs, she runs as fast as she can and was able to stay away but she triped on a roots from a tree, she looks back as it came near her she closed her eyes in fear, The Rhino then stops in its tracks as it felt pain, Blondie opens her eyes again as it was chocking on somehting the it spat out multiple razor blades, as it steps bacn it was assaulted by multple knifes as the last one struck its forehead as it started to vanish.

"What, what."Blondie said as she was confused.

"You should be careful when you go to the forest."She looks behind her to see a boy of her age with his arms behind his head, he was wearing black clothes with a harness as he was bare chested, he had a hood-like headpiece which has several small metallic baubles with leaters his hair was grey and the most definng feature were his eyes with the sclera being black and the irises where red.

Blondie was blushing a bit for his clothing choice, and said:"Thank you, also would be interested in a"Blondie didn't get to finish as he was walking away.

"Hey that is so not just right."Blondie said angry.

Later she was at the Book end as she walks to the Beanstalk Bakery and sees the same boy that save her drinking coffee, she got excited as she walks to him, as he was drinking she appears next to him and said:"Hello again so good to see you again, now we didn't get properly introduced I am."she looks to see him gone again as she gets angry again.

Next day he was at the book end again as Blonide follows him from behind as she hides trying not to be seen, as she hides behind a garbage can she peaks out to see that he was gone again as she was frustrated again.

She sits on a bench and said:"Why does he always avoid me all I want is to talk to him and get know my hero."

"If you want to talk that is fine but I wont do a interview."She looks to her side that he was sitting next to her.

"What how do you do that?"Blondie asked.

"How I do it is not your business so as I said I will talk but I will not do a interview as I know your the school reporter."he said to her.

"Wll okay firsts question may I know your name?"Blondie asked.

"Risotto Nero."Risotto answered.

"Well Risotto as you might know I'm Blondie Lockes and wanted to thank you fro saving me back there."Blondie said.

"I did it to get rid of the creature."Risotto said.

"Well maybe but you saved me so your my hero."Blondie said.

Risotto looks at her and she looks into his eyes, she was stunned had they look empty was a hollow pit.

"Well you must be from Speedwagon High then."Blondie said.

"Yes."Risotto said.

"Well then that would mean that the whole knife thing that you used to attack the monster must be your stand then."Blondie said.

"That's a good deduction even their where other abilities from my school but your right on that one just don't expect me to tell you what it is."Risotto said.

"Okay fair enough."Blondie said.

They stood there for a few moments and Blondie said:"Hey would you like to hang out sometimes together no interviews just as friends."

Risotto looks at her and said:"very well when I don't have anything else to do I'll hang out with you."

"Really that great hey we should exchange numbers to talk to each other."Blondie said as Risotto sigh.

After they traded numbers he decided to leave, Blondie watches him walk away she smiled as she made a new friend.

It was night as Blondie returns to her room to see Cupid there.

"Looks like someone is happy so did anythign good happen."Cupid asked.

"Well today i made a new friend."Blondie said.

"Really that's great who it is?"Cupid asked.

Before Blondie could respond she got a message in her mirrorphone, she goes to check it and it said: today was interesting.

Blondie smiled and said:"A nice boy from Speedwagon high."

"Really, then maybe you found your prince charming."Cupid teased her a bit.

"Maybe who knos, will just ahev to wait if it happens or not."Blonide said.

She looks out ht e window to look at the night sky as she remembers Risotto, as they sky had a imaged of him as she imagined it, she smiled and was exited to see him again.

**Note:Risotto made a appearance and he is Blondie pairing also he avoided her since he doesn't like to be interviewd as he prefers secret like how the original was a stealthy assassin they will interact more and if Blondie goes to the Speedwagon high semester she can spend more time with him.**


	38. Chapter 38 Shameless Purple Haze

**Chapter 38 Shameless Purple Haze**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

At the Book End Fugo was with Cerise in the Hocus Latte, they at the same table with Cerise having a drink with Fugo reading a book, they decided to spend time together since they like being together, Raven and Apple entered and they noticed they were not in good terms.

"Oh Apple, Raven."Cerise called out to them.

"Oh hey Cerise, Fugo."Apple greeted them.

"You seem troubled what's wrong?"Fugo asked them.

"It just Apple wants to show how perfect the year is but I told her this year was far from perfect, while she wants to show the best I wanted to show the worst.."Raven said as she glared at Apple who returned the glare.

"Hey come on, your friends did you at least have some pictures that you were able to agreen on?"Cerise asked.

"Yes we were able to get some pictures of the stands, right now we got Giorno, Josuke, Yukako, Narancia, Okuyasu and Bruno and we even were able to take a picture of Sitcky Fingers Red Heart form."Raven said as she shows them the mirror pad that shows them the Speedwagon students posing witht he stands.

"You see that something that you agree on."Fugo said.

"Hey now that think about it we never saw you stand Fugo."Apple said making Fugo and Cerise flinch.

"Hey that's right never sen you use it, maybe you didn't have the chance."Raven said.

"It must be a good one too say how about you show us so we can take a picture."Apple suggested.

Fugo got scared and said:"Sorry. but I-I got to go I have some homework to do."

"Yeah me too."Cerise said as they bolted out of there leaving Apple and Raven confused ans stunned.

"Why did they have to leave like that, it was just a picture."Apple said.

"Maybe they were really far behind their homework."Raven said.

Fugo and Cerise were at the Enchanted forest, they were catching their breath and Fugo said:"That was too close."

"Fugo I know your scared but they will not stop since they will try to ask you again."Cerise said to him.

"don't worry, they will give up and then I won't have to show them it is the most logical thing do to."Fugo said certain about it.

"But then, you might lose them as your friends if you hide it from them."Cerise said to him as he stepped back in shock.

Fugo didn't want to lose his friends but if he shows Purple haze he would be a monster to all of the school.

They decided call it a day, next morning Fugo was still scared as he avoided Apple and Raven, at class Fugo was taking notes as he looks at Apple and Raven as they were talking about the yearbook, he then looks at Cerise and remembers what she said what was the best thing to do run away and lose his friendship with Apple and Raven to protect his secret or show them and hope they were still his friends but what was the most logical thing to him.

Cerise walked through the halls, as she was walking she saw Bruno in his locker so she went to talk to him.

"Bruno."Cerise said as he looks at her.

"Oh Cerise do you need somehting?"Bruno asked.

"I need to know what happen to Fugo in the past David told me but I need to know the full details."Cerise said as Bruno was stunned.

"I see then that means you saw his stand:"Bruno said as she nodded.

"Well it would be better if you see it with your own eyes."Bruno said as he takes out a coin from his locker."I had this incase someone would find out about Fugo secret so take it to the well to see what happen."he gave her the coin.

"Thank you."Cerise said as she leaves and looks at the coin.

After school she went to the wishing well, she throws the coin in and said:"I wish to see Fugo's past."

The well made a cloud as it shows a mansion first, in a room she saw a younger Fugo studying with his parents watching him as they were making sure that he didn't fail, then it shows a scene where Fugo was in his room as he was looking in a mirror as he was swaeting as he breath very heavily he looks a his knife he picks it up but uses his other arm to push it away, Cerise was shocked this was the start of his violent behavior, then it shows Fugo in a living room and sitting on a rocking chair was a old woman, Fugo was helping her sweap the floor then the broom broke Fugo was then nervous then she put her hand on his head to calm him as she said that it was alright, Fugo smiled at her as Cerise also smiled as this was his grandmother that one that was nice to him, but when he was at school she passed away Fugo was calling his parents to go to his Grandmother funeral but they rejected as Fugo was sad as he looks down to the floor as tears where in his eyes ad Cerise was also sad for him.

Then three days later something happened when he was in the library, Fugo was looking for a book when a teacher came in and said:"Fugo."

"Professor."Fugo said to him.

"What are you doing here so late?"The professor asked as he got closer to Fugo.

"I'm working on the assignment due next week, I couldn't find the right judicial precedent."Fugo said as he was looking in a shelf.

The professor put's a hand on Fugo's shoulder as he got nervous, Cerise noticed it as the professor said:"oh come on, I told you the if there's anything you didn't understand, you could come to me anytime."

"No I shouldn't keep bothering you."Fugo said.

"My job is to teach and lead young people like you in the right direction so how about it."He said as he got closert to Fugo as Cerise saw he was being creepy with drool on his lip.

Fugo was able to get him off with a book on his hand as he said:"Please excuse me:" Fugo tries to get out.

"Now wait just a moment, I wouldn't mind telling you what's going to be on the next test"The professor said as he approaches Fugo as he was loosening his tie, Cerise couldn't belive it he was trying to take advantage of Fugo it was disgusting.

"Stop"Fugo said as he continued to try and convience him"stop, stop, stop, stop, stop." then Fugo hits him with the book:"I told you to stop, damn it."

The professor falls to the floor as Fugo kept hitting him with the book"I looked up to you, you piece of garbage."

Cerise was shocked all the stress of his parents and the loss of his grandmother made his violent side, he must have kept it hidden to not let anybody from Ever After see it, after that the police arrested Fugo as he was taken away, his parents used their money to ensure he was found not guilty but they disowned him and treated him like filth, Fugo walks to the streets as he used his intelect to shoplift and pick pocket to get money.

In a restaurant a waiter found Fugo trying to run without paiyng and said:"you little brat, how dare you try to dine and dash, I'm gonnna make sure they throw you to jail."He held Fugo by his shirt.

"No that won't be possible, are you familiar with the De Sica vs Argento case from 1982, going by that judicial precedent, theres a very good chance that the court will see this as me acting out of necessity."Fugo said.

The waiter gr nervous then a voice was heard."Don't worry I'll pay for him."They look to see Speedwagon having diner there.

Fugo was offer a seat at his table as he told him his hack story.

"That basically sums up my life story, please don't pity me, i don't think myself as unfortunate."Fugo said to Speedwagon.

"I see, well I see a young man with great pottential, since you were expelled how about I offer you to join my school."Speedwagon offered him.

"Mister Speedwagon while the chance to go back to school would be nice, I mad up my choice I'm going to live on my own not bothering anyone else."Fugo said.

"and why is that?"Speedwagon asked.

"I tould you, when I lose my temper I do horryfing things, if I join you school I would just hurt the other students."Fugo said.

"Let me tell you a little story, before becoming a headmaster I was a thug that steal from others."Speedwagon said as Fugo was stunned to hear that."Until one day I met a man that changed my own life, so Fugo let me give you that same chance there will bring the best in you."Speedwagon stood up and offered him a hand.

After that Fugo met people that became his friends, soon was able to get his Purple Haze and found a place to call home.

Cerise was stunned Mister Speedwagon was good man to offer Fugo a chance to go to school again, after seeing she ran to see Fugo again but then a shadow was over her as she looks to see a monster as she screams.

At school everyone was at the halls talking, Fugo was take stuff from his locker when he heard a sound outside and at the track and shield field saw Cerise in a cage as she was supended to the air with a dak orb holding the chain that was connected to it.

"Cerise."Fugo said

Everyone went outside as Fugo ran up to her she said:"Fugo look out."

Then a soemthing crashed infront of him and saw a figure there, it was a silver panther wearing balck armor as it growls at him.

Then the place around them was surrouned by a barrier that trapped Fugo, Cerise and the Monster.

"Fugo."Josuek yelled out as Crazy Diamond tried to break the barrier but it didn't do anything, Bruno tried to use Sticky Fingers but the zipper didn't open.

"It seems Fugo needs to fight it in order to free himself."Bruno said nervous about it along with the rest of the Speedwagon high students.

"Oh than we can get a shot of Fugo's stand."Apple said as she takes out her mirrorpad.

Fugo was nervous as now he has no choice, he looks to Cerise who nods him to do it.

"Purple Haze."Fugo said as Purple Haze appeared as it growls at the monster, the Ever After students were shocked to see it.

"Is that Fugo stand, what is it."The students started to talk about.

Apple was stunned as Raven took the mirrorpad and takes the picture.

"Ubashaaa."Purple Haze yelled as it tried to punch the panther but it disappeared in high speed and knocked both Purple Haze and Fugo from the back.

Fugo back up as he tried to defend with Purple Haze but it got scratchs as as the same marks appeared on Fugo too, the Panther was next to the wall of the barrier as as Purple Haze charges at it, the panther runs to the other side as Purple Haze punches the wall as a capsule broke.

Pesky saw got scared and hide behind Hunter as he said:"Pesky what's wrong."

"Oh no the capsule broken."Bruno said.

"Wait, what's inside those capsules?"Raven asked.

A dark crow was flying by it was sent by the Evil Queen as it flies by over Purple Haze it fell down as it was being eaten the queen got angry to see ehr crow was gone.

The student got scared as they saw it fall down.

"Wait look that is a not a real one."Giorno said as the crow had smoke coming out of it.

"But what happen to it?"Apple asked.

"It was the virus, those capsules hold a flesh virus that crow was afffected by it anything close to Purple Haze will become affected by it the good news is the light will destroy it as that corpse will be disinfected."Bruno said.

"So that's why Pesky got scared."Hunter said.

"But don't worry Cerise is on the other side so she won't be affected by it."Bruno told them.

Fugo was getting nervous if he keeps fighting like this he would hit where Cerise is and he couldn't let Purple Haze harm her.

"Fugo."Cerise called out to him.

"Don't be scared, it not your fault that your stand is like this, it was your parents, I saw your past so Fugo don't be scared of it, we all should accept who we are."Cerise said.

"Cerise."They all saw Ramona as she called out o her.

"Ramona."Cerise said to her.

The Panther got angry at Cerise and sends a wave of wind at her as she was knocked back and it makes her hood fall off, everyone was shock has her ears were shown.

"I don't belive it."Apple said.

"If Cerise has the same ears as Ramona than Red riding hood married the Big Bad wolf."Raven said.

Cerise looks down, then got a dtermined look and said:"Yes it's true but I'm tired of hiding this is who I am and I'm not gonna lie about my family."

Fugo was stunned at her declaration and remembers what she said to him, he was using his own intelect has a crutch to avoid trouble but now its all stops.

He gets up and said:"Cerise is right, I will not hide, I will face my own problems."he looks at Purple Haze"all this time I saw it as the ugly side of me, so I kept it away, but now I can see clearly now it is me so the only way to change it is to change myself so Purple Haze is me and I won't be afraid to use him."

Then Purple Haze started to glow, it stood up straight, its mouth was closed as it didn't growled anymore and didn't drool, the spikes and cape came off as they vanish. the Irises where gone as the eyes were solid yellow and it was more focused.

"PURPLE HAZE DISTORTION."Fugo said as he stood next to his stand.

Everyone was stunned seeing it, Speedwagon students were amazed that Fugo finally was able to control Purple Haze, the Ever After high one were now interested as the stand wasn't dangerous anymore as Apple took her Mirrorpad to take a picutre of it and Cerise was happy that Fugo was able to control it.

The Panther charges at it but it kicks him away and Bruno said:"I don't believe it Purple Haze kicked normaly it would have punched to release the virus, Fugo did it he now has control over his stand."

The Panther growls as it runs around in high speed in circles around Fugo as it attacks him from behind but what it didn't know Fugo was prepared to finish it off.

"I've made my decision and I'm betting everything on it"Fugo said as he turns around as everyone was shocked to see a capsule on his mouth.

"Fugo what are you doing?"Giorno said,

Then Fugo breaks the capsule with his teeth as they got stunned by that, as the Panther came close Fugo spits out a stream of his own blood at its face as it was now infected by the virus, the Panther screamed as it started to melt as it was no more than a puddle of goop.

Fugo then takes out another capsule and breaks with his teeth again as the virus stoped as both were nullified.

The barried was gone along with the cage as Cerise was free as they went to see Fugo who was coughing badly, and Cerise goes up to him and said worried about him:"Fugo are you okay?"

Fugo looks up to her with a smile and said:"I'm okay, I'm ust glad that you're okay."

"Fugo let me help."Giorno said as Gold Experince came and healed the damage from Purple Haze Virus.

"Thank you."Fugo said as he got up.

"Fugo you did it you."Bruno praised him.

"Red."Ramona said as she went to check on Cerise.

"I'm fine Ramona."Cerise said.

"That's good but looks like the secret is gone."Ramona said.

"Well I for one like this Cerise as much as the one that I first met when I came here so I will stand by her side."Fugo said as he goes next to her.

"He's right Cerise is our friend so we should accept her for who she is."Raven said.

One by one they agreed as they accepted Cerise for who she is, Cerise was happy and looks at Fugo and said:"Fugo thank you."

"No I should be thanking you Cerise you helped me control Purple Haze and help me accept who i am."Fugo said with a smile.

"Fugo theres something you should know."Cerise said a she looks down with a blush.

Fugo was confused then she kissed him and he was surprised, but then he return it then they seperated as they smiled at each other, the girls where in aww and the guys smiled fo them.

"Cerise I promise as long as I live I will protect you so accept my heart and soul as your are my hope and future."Fugo said to her as she smiles.

"Yes I accept."Cerise said as they hugged.

Apple takes a picture and said:"now this is a perfect moment also Fugo."Fugo looks at her"since its your stand which do you preper to be in the yearbook this."she shows Purple Haze distortion.

"Or this"Raven said as she shows the original.

"Both."Fugo said surprising them.

"Both are me so it wouldn't be fair as life is both good and bad so intead of you fighting put both the best and the worst like how I want both Purple Hazes there as I accepted who I am."Fugo said as they nodded as they smile.

The Ever After high students accepted Fugo and Cerise secrets as they were still the good people they knew and Cerise and Fugo were together as they got their wish of not hiding who they were plus they became a boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Note:this is the chapter I wanted to write as it my version Fugo acceptance as he is now with Cerise also I skiped the coquet duel with Apple and Raven since I liked Fugo showing that they should do both like he wanted both Purple Hazes in the yearbook also answer about part 8 Josuke well he will be different but will not be from this time(Hint).**


	39. Chapter 39 Couples Day

**Chapter 39 Couples Day**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

After Cerise secret was revealed the grown ups where balistic, right now Fugo was in Mr. Badwolf office along with Cerise, Ramona and Red Riding Hood.

"Fugo do you know why we called you here?"Mr Badwolf asked.

"I have an idea."Fugo gulped"how mad is everyone about your secret?"

"Furious they all wondering how can two people from two different sides of the story be together."Mr. Badwolf said.

"I see, I'm so sorry."Fugo said as he looks down.

"Sorry, we want to thank you."Mr Badwolf said surprising him.

"What, but I thought your secret was important to you?"Fugo said confused.

"I can take care of a few angry people, come on look who you're talking too."Mr Badwolf said.

"It was thanks to you giving my daughters the courage to show everyone who they really are, now Cerise and Ramona are closer than ever before."Red Ridding Hood said.

Fugo looks at Cerise and Ramona as they were smiling at him and this made him smile.

"Well it's good even if it was that monster but yes I did help like she helped me move on."Fugo said.

"But now theres another thing and that's you wanting to date Cerise."Mr Badwolf said.

Cerise and Fugo were nervous as they waited for an answer.

"I give my blessing."Mr Badwolf said making them smile as Cerise goes to hug Fugo.

"Thank you MIster Badwolf and Misses Hood I promisse to be a good person to Cerise."Fugo said as they smiled.

Next day Fugo and Cerise were walking by the halls together as they were smiling then Cupid approached them.

"Hey guys would you be interested to join my event?"Cupid asked.

"What event?"Fugo asked.

"Oh it's simple."Cupid then showed her mirrorpad showing different couples"this ia poll where people get to vote their favourite couple, I got this after so many happy couples were form so are you interested?"

Cerise and Fugo looked at each other and Cerise asked:"so what do you think?"

"It could be fun."Fugo said as Cerise nodded"Okay sign us up."

"Great, I even added a special custom couple option where people can add a couple they would thinks its cute together."

The students were excited as Cupid had given the event to vote on, Josuke was with Daring and Dexter at the lockers.

"Whoa can you believe that Cupid made this just for to celebrate all the couples that were made recently."Dexter said.

Daring laughed and said:"Of course, but I'm sure me and Apple will win."

"Well I don't know Daring, Giorno and Raven are pretty popular now."Josuke said.

"Good point, so see at Hero class."Daring said to Josuke.

"You know it."Josuke said as they high fived.

Josuke walked down the hallways and bumps into Apple by accident in a corner causing her to drop her books.

"Oh sorry Apple."Josuke said as he helps pick up her books.

"Oh it's no problem I should be watching where I was going too."Apple said.

Josuke picked up her books and gave them back to her.

"Thank you."Apple said.

"Hey were friends Apple I'll always help out."Josuke said with a smile then they went their seperate ways as some students saw them interact.

Later Josuke was with Daring, Dexter and Okuyasu in the castleteria as they laughing at some jokes, Apple walking with a tray as she was looking for a table, one of the billy goats where walking by as one tried to take a some food from the on on his right but he tripped as his tray was sent flying, Apple was next to the guys tabble as the tray as flying at her, Josuke saw it and summoned Crazy Diamond to block with its arms.

"Apple are you alright?"Daring said worried.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to Josuke."Apple said relived at being saved from a giant mess.

"Yeah nice save."Okuyasu said.

"It was nothing Crazy Diamond is pretty fast."Josuke said.

Few hours later everyone was at the halls getting ready for class, Josuke was walking by and sees Apple opening her locker as the hinges broke of making the door fall as she got pouted.

"Hey let me help."Josuke said getting her attention, Josuke picks up the door and calls Crazy Diamond as it glowed as it restores it back to its original state.

"Thank you."Apple said as Josuke nodded.

Now it was time for the big event as Cupid was casting her show in the mirror net.

"Hello everyon it's time for the big couple event where we will see who is the greatest couple with most love."Cupid said as everyone were watching either in their mirror pads or in the big screen.

"Let's start first withe the top 5 couples."Cupid said excited as she reads a list as images of the couples appeard on the side."at number 5 we have Ashlynn and Hunter"Ashlynn and Hunter smiled as everyone applauded for them"at number 4 we have Fugo and Cerise"Fugo and Cerise smiled"number 3 we have Bruno and Lizzie."Bruno and Lizzie smiled"at Number 2 and this might surprise you Ever After students it's Apple and Daring"Apple and Daring got stunned"and the number is"Everyone waited in suspense"Giorno and Raven."Everyone cheered as Raven and Giorno were surprised as they smiled at each other.

"Well looks like Josuke was right but it was just one loss I'll give them this victory."Daring said.

"Now let's go to our custom couples that you all picked, in this each person picks two people and will see who has the where paired up the most."Cupid said.

"At number 5 Maddie and Mista."This made Mista surprised as he blushed while Maddie giggled,"Number 4 is Wes and Briar."wes and briar looked away with a blush"number 3 is Melody and Narancia"Melody and Narancia were stunned"number 2 is Poppy and Okuyasu"Okuyasu was nervous as he scratchs his face while Poppy giggled at his reaction" and the number 1 is" everyone waited"Apple and Josuke, wait what"

Everyone was in shock especially Daring, Apple and Josuke, after a few minutes Daring alughed and said:"it seems they got confused with your friendship with Josuke and his helpfull nature."

"Yeah it's just a misunderstanding."Apple said.

"Yeah belive me Daring I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."Josuke said.

"Oh I know were friends."Daring said as he and Josuke fist bumped.

It was night time, Josuke walked back to his room and couldn't belive that people thought that he and Apple where cute together, he will admit that Apple was pretty but she was with Daring and he was her prince and he wouldn't do anything to harm them, but deep down he did like Apple but he was too much of a good person to try anything.

Apple was back in her room, she and Raven were preparing to go to bed and Raven said said:"I can't believe everyone voted for me and Giorno."

"Yeah I guess you really do make a cute couple."Apple said.

"Ah thanks Apple, but can you believe that they thought that you and Josuke would make a cute couple."Raven said.

"I know, Daring is my prince charming they must have got the wrong Idea when Josuke being nice to me."Apple said as she was still akward with the votes.

**Note:With all the new coules I decided to make a chapter with based on them, also this is not a real vote this is what the Ever after students think but if you have you own favourite couples please post them in the reviews also to answer to Claud Kira and Pucci will not appear because Wes backstory was altered and Kira is dead yes the events happened but nobody died from him but Hol Horse will appear and Emporio will also appear.**


	40. Chapter 40 Sheep and Babyface

**Chapter 40 Sheep and Baby Face**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

In Ever After high there was a student that was walking down the halls she was Lilly-Bo Peep daughter of Little Bo Peep she was opening her locker and putting her away her books.

"Lilly."Lilly looks to see her Childhood friend Apple.

"Oh hi Apple."Lilly said with a smile.

"Hey I was wondering what you were going to do since shool is over for today?"Apple asked.

"I was going to take my sheep for a walk in the forest."Lilly said.

Apple giggled and said:"okay but remember be careful you can be a little clumsy."

"Don't worry I can do it."Lilly said.

Lilly was now at the Forest with her flock of sheep as she walking with them she then tripped as she fell to the floor then her sheep ran to different directions.

"Wait don't go."Lilly said worried but they were all gone.

Lilly got up and looked around, she walks to the forest trying to find her sheep, then she heard a noise as she turns around scared, as she backs away she heard a voice.

"Excuse me."Lilly turns around to see a boy with long lavender hair, he had black clothes and gloves, he was wearing a mask over his eyes and had a computer like device in his hand."are looking for something?"

"W-Who are you?"Lilly asked nervous.

"Oh yes I am Melone and I'm from Speedwagon High."Melone said.

"Oh you're from Speedwagon High."Lilly said as she was a little less nervous.

"So are you going to answer what I said?"Melone asked.

"Oh I lost my flock of sheep in the forest."Lilly said.

"Oh I see."Melone said he then sits on top of a rock and puts his computer on his lap"so how is your health?

Lilly got surprised and asked"Why do you want to know that?"

"It will help me with my stand, now may I know your birthdate?"Melone asked.

"Oh uh May 5."Lilly said nervous.

"Really then Bellissimo."Melone said with a smile as types on the the computer, then he puts a small bottle with a sample of blood in the computer"now I need a sample of your blood." he brings out a needle.

"What my blood."Lilly said as she backs away but Melone grabs her arm.

"If you want me to help I need a sample so."Melone said as he pricks her finger as she winces in pain then he puts a bit of her blood in small a small bottle and puts it on the other port in the computer and goes to type again.

"Amazing the first sample was from my own blood is a perfect match with yours, you're a taurus and I am a cancer, according to horoscopes we are a perfect match and that is perfect."Melone said.

"Normaly I use worst matches but I need a good match now and we are absolutely perfect."Melona said making her blush while also creeped out.

"The fact your a herder means you have a good health this makes it even better."Melone said as he had a crazy look on him."you very amazingly Di molto."

The computer had writting on the screen saying: analyzing the DNA's. would you like to combine them?

"Yes, were going to nurture it as we need a good tracker."Melone said as he presses a button on it.

Thehead on the computer spit out to the ground as it started to grow, Lilly was scared as she stepped back.

"Behold Babyface."Melone said as Babyface was now the size of baby.

Babyface looks at Lilly who was scared and said:"mama."

"Lilly was surprised to hear it call her that and Melone said:"now all we need is to teach it to find you're sheep and capture them."

"Wait how we will do it?"Lilly asked.

"Simple."Melone said as he brings out a couple of pictures of sheeps that he had incase of a babyface creation"now you must help mommy out, you see she lost her pets and needs help to find them." as Babyface looks at the picture.

Babyface looks at Lilly and she said:"please help, Babyface."

"Okay mama."Babyface said then it said:"I'm hungry."

"Oh well good thing their some trees and boulders we can use."Melone said a he helped to grow Babyface quickly.

Twenty minutes later at Ever After High Apple was at the fountain with Briar and Ashlynn.

"You know I'm a little worried for Lilly she went to the forest for a walk with her sheep."Apple said.

"Hey don't worry if anything happened I can call my animal friends to help."Ashlynn said.

"Yeah plus whats the worst thing that can happen."Briar said.

Then one of the sheep came running to the school, they were confused to why it was here and why was it scared, then something came out of the ground infront of the sheep, it was Babyface who was now a teen as it grabbed the sheep.

"Found the last one."Babyface said.

"Its a monster."Apple said scared along with Briar and Ashlynn.

Josuke, Wes and Hunter came to their side and they saw Babyface while Kitty and Illuso where at the sidelines heard the scream.

"Wait that's Babyface."Illuso said confused to see it.

"You know it?"Kitty asked as the rest of the Ever after students heard him.

"Yes he is apart of a stand from Melone a member of my group."Illuso said.

"Wait that thing is a stand?"Hunter asked.

"Not exactly is more of a creation that Melone can create but how and why did he make it?"Josuke said.

"So you were able the find it."They look to see Melone with Lilly as she had the other four sheep with her.

"Melone what are you doing here?"Illuso asked.

"Oh, Illuso I see you came here to see you're girlfriend again and to answer you're question I was at the forest for a project but then I met Lilly here as she needed help so I used my stand to help find her sheep."Melone explained.

"Well that explains it."Josuke said.

BabyFace carries the sheep to Lilly and said:"here mama."

Lilly smiled and pets his head and said:"Good work Babyface."

Apple approaches Melone and said:"well Melone I should give you my thanks for helping Lilly."

Melone looks at her, he then looks at her up and down then he licks his lips and creeps the girls out and they went behind the boys saying:"ew creeper."

"Okay you're scaring them go back to Speedwagon High."Illuso said to Melone.

"Okay fine, see you in another time Lilly."Melone said as Babyface followed him while waving goodbye to Lilly.

"Bye Melone and Babyface be a good boy."Lilly said as Babyface nodded with a smile as he and Melone left Ever After High.

Apple goes to talk with Lilly:"Lilly how can you be friends with him, he's so creepy."

"Despite his quirks he's nice."Lilly said with a smile as she got to know Melone while raising Babyface.

He treated well babyface like a parent as he and her got along and she wasn't as shy around him with his more excited type of personality.

**Note:Well heres a chapter with Melone now the main La Squadra members with Gelato and Sorbet left but they will appear in the Speedwagon high arc plus I wanted to keep his personality intact with a few differences also had to change the part with his stand breeding to like a cloning type creation with mixing dna also Lilly was a character not used in the series as much with a few cameos which is weird when she is Apple childhood friend so I made her Melone pairing.**


	41. Chapter 41 Tri Castle On

**Chapter 41 Tri-Castle-On**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

It was almost the end of first year in Ever After High and everyone was preparing the last event the Tri Castle On, everyone was at the track and field to see the physical competitions.

At the bleachers Apple and Raven decided to wear new outfits to show their school spirit.

"Let's see some school spirit."Apple cheered.

"Who's pumped for the Tri Castle on?"Raven said as eveyone cheered.

"Your spirit outfits are the best of the best."Cedar said holding her mirror pad.

"That's is right your great."Josuke said with a smile.

"Yeah you look good."Giorno said.

"Aww thanks you guys and Cedar today we should focus on the true best of the best can you snap some picks for the very last chapter of the yearbook?"Apple asked.

Cedar nodded and goes to take the pictures, as they were watching the events the first being the race as Cerise was running as fast as she could and was able to win the race as Cedar took the picture and Cerise then runs up to Fugo who was waiting for her as she kisses him.

The next was archery as a billy goat and Hunter where shooting arrows, the goat shot a arrow in the bullseye with a smug look then Hunter shoots four arrows as the bulleyes breaking each arrow and the billy goat got angry as he throws his bow to the ground as Cedar took the picture.

And the last event was extreme croquet Lizzie was at the bleacher with the ball as she hits it as it flies to the hoop far away as she cheers then Cedar too the picture and Lizzie then goes to hug Bruno.

Then Cedar showed Apple and Raven the pictures as they were happy to see them.

"I am so happy that we decided that the yearbook should show the most perfect."Apple said.

"And imperfect moments but we got to give Fugo credit since he was the one that suggested."Raven said.

"And I am also glad we got everyones stands there."Apple said as they look at each picture of Speedwagon Students using their stands like Yukako using her hair, Narancia posing with his arms extended at each side as Aerosmith landed and Fugo with both Purple Haze versions in one picture that they edited.

Then they heard the headmaster Milton from the speaker:"students it's to grow our Ever After annual yearbooks anyone that wants to witness the planting of this years ecorn should hurry up to the Legacy Orchad."

The girls went ahead but they left the ecorn in the seats, everyone was not at the Legacy Orchad as Milton was in a podium with Giles at his side along with Mister Speedwagon who wanted to witness it.

"We conclude with a cerimonial planting of the ecorn traditionally planted at high noon."Milton said then he points at Raven and Apple"the ecorn please."

Raven and Apple look at each other"Apple, Raven"they said as the same time as they got nervous.

"Is their a problem?"Milton asked.

"Nope."Raven said.

"No problem."Apple said as she and Raven went behind a tree.

"Where's the ecron, I thought you had it."They said at the same time as they forget to get it.

"Oh no we left on the bleachers."Apple said worried.

Then Raven thought of something and said:"I have an idea." as she goes to call for help.

Cedar was able to get the ecorn as Cerise granvs it and races towards hunter who was by a clif, they tie it toan arrow as he shoots it as it then landed next to Lizzie, she then takes it and hit's wiht her croquet hammer as it flies to the orchad.

"Don't tell me you girls lost it."Mitlon said not liking it.

"It will planted in a matter of moments."Apple said as they saw the ecorn coming but then a gust of wind blows it farder away.

"Oh no."Raven said worried along with Apple.

Then they heard a gun shoot as they saw Mista shooting with his six pistols on the bullets as they fly to the ecorn.

"Let's go boys."number 1 said.

Number 1 jumps off as he kicks the ecorn towards number 2 as he then kicks it to number 3, number 3 then does a somersault kick sending it to number 5 who then kicks it number 6 and 7, number 6 and 7 then kick it together as it goes straight to the hole.

"Yeah now they will see how cool we are."Number 3 said.

When it entered the hole on the ground Raven burries it as Milton looks at his watch and said:"perfect."

Everyone cheered as the tree grows, when it was completly grown Apple and Raven went to see the book and Raven said:"I love it."

"What a great year."Apple said.

Milton, Giles and Speedwagon approached them as Milton said:"fine work yearbook comity."

"We hope futur classes will love reading this year book as much we loved making it."Apple said.

Then years to the future many students were reading the years books and one certain student was young man with long blond hair with purple streaks and purple eyes, he was wearing a purple shirt with his chest with shown a bit, he had yellow pants, black gloves and black boots and he was smilling as he read a book that showd Raven Queen and Giorno Giovanna.

"Mother, father you really had a great time here well I will make you both proud."he said.

"Hey Giorgio."Giorgio looks up to see a young man wearing a sailor outfit with blue trims on the cufs on the sleeves and the hat, he ahd green shoes and he had short black hair with a strand of blond hair.

"Oh Jouji."Giorgio said with a smile.

"Still seeing your parents picture."Jouji said.

"Yeah it amazing seeing when they were our age."Giorgio said.

"Yeah I just looked at mine it's a shame it was more of a time when they were still friends."Jouji said.

"Hey look their taking pictures of the stands of this year so let's take ours."Jouji said as Giorgio nodded.

They went to a student holding a mirror pad as thye summoned their stands.

"Soft and Wet."Jouji said as his stand was a humanoid white stand that looked mechanical too.

"The world."Giorgio said as his stand appeared but unlike his grandfather it was pure yellow and was skinnier.

They posed as the picture was taken as it was their time of their own bizarre adventure.

**Note:well hope you like it, next chapter is the announcement who gets to go to Speedwagon high so still send in your picks who gets to go and yes Jouji is Josuke part 8 but a bit different with the strand of hair and Giorgio as the world from part 7 since I like the design plus can be a new generation as he inherited it in a way and they will make another appearance in the future.**


	42. Chapter 42 SpeedWagon High

**Chapter 42 Speedwagon High**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

Today in Ever after High the students were about to get a special announcement about something that happened since Legacy Day.

The group was now in the cafeteria as they heard Mister Milton Grimm announce through the speakers.

"Students as some you might remember in Legacy Day as when the semester end some of you have the chance to go to Speedwagon High so there will be a signature parchment to those that wish to go so please write your names there."Milton said.

"Oh my fairy godmother."Raven said excited alongside her friends

"It seems you will get a chance to join us back in our school."Giorno said with a smile.

"Yeah it will be cool to see the rest of the gang back home."Jolyne said.

"And it will so hexciting to see your school guys."Apple said.

Cerise holding Fugos arm and she said:"Hey Fugo how about if I get picked you show around the school."

"Okay Cerise."Fugo said with a smile.

"So what are we waiting for let's go sign up."Hunter said as they went to sign the parchment that was in the halls.

Many Ever After Students were signing the parchment in hopes to go to Speedwagon high, for some for adventure others like a certain young women to find love.

Blondie, Farrah, Ramona and Cupid were some of those that sign for that reason to meet the boys they have fallen in Speedwagon high.

Raven signed as she wanted to see more of Giornos world, she then passes to Apple and said:"Here Apple."

"Why thank you."Apple said as she sign her name.

After they sign they walked away to let the others to sign, Raven then asked:"say Apple, why do you want to go to Speedwagon High?"

"Well let's say I grown attach to our friends as I will miss them so why not see their own school as it will be interesting to see more about their world too."Apple said.

"Well that's cool that you would miss them, but they will only come back for the third semester."Raven said.

"Yeah I can't see Ever After high without them."Apple said as she and all their friends bonded with the Speedwagon High students."But some have found love with them, like you and Giorno."Raven blushed at the what she said.

"Hey remember when we were inside the giant storybook of legends."Raven said.

"Yeah."Apple said.

"When I saw Giorno's memories, I saw a bit of the school and it looked amazing."Raven said.

"Really, well someone got a small look at it earlier than others."Apple said making Raven chuckle a bit.

"Still it will be cool to see how their school is in real life."Raven said as Apple nodded.

Maddie runs up to them excited and said:"Guys I hope we get picked to go."

"Calm down Maddie, we're all excited too."Raven said.

"But it will so hattastic to see more Mista's world."Maddie said.

Raven and Apple smirked as she said Mista's world so they can see that she really likes him, they saw more of their friends signing up and then Giorno and Josuke came to their side.

"Hey girls did you sign up to go to Speedwagon High?"Josuke asked.

"Yeah, were hexcited to see your school guys."Apple said.

"I hope we get picked."Raven said.

"I'm sure you will."Giorno said making her smile and she grabbed his arm.

"I can't wait for the time who gets to be picked, I really hope I get picked too."Apple said.

"Well we just have to wait and see."Josuke said.

Bruno was with Lizzie at the her locker and she said:"I really hope I get picked."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will be picked."Bruno said making her smile.

"Oh your the best boyfriend a girl can have."Lizzie said and she hugged him.

Fugo and Cerise were at the fountain and Cerise said:"this is going to be great Fugo."

"Yeah I hope you get picked."Fugo said making her smile.

Ramona then goes in between them and said:"well I hope I get picked too."

"Let me guess, so you can see David."Cerise said.

"You would guess right sis."Ramona said with a grin.

"Well I'm glad dad allowed us to go, if we don't get into trouble."Cerise said and she narrowed her eyes to Ramona.

"Hey I can behave."Ramona said and they didn't buy it.

Melody was with Narancia in the music room, she was writting a song while Narancia was listening to his headphones while tapping to the beat, she then looks at Narancia and smilled at him, after the whole semester they have been hanging out a lot and became great friends.

"Say Narancia."Melody said getting his attention.

"Uh."Narancia said taking off his headphones.

"It must be cool for you to go back to your school."Melody said.

"Well yeah, but I like this school too since you guys are here."Narancia said.

"Well good thing I have sign up for the exchange."Melody said.

"Really, awesome I can you the school when we get back."Narancia said excited.

Melody smiled and she was happy to have met him.

Now it was time for who gets to go to Speedwagon high with the students, everyone was at the podium where the story book of legends is, Mitlon Grimm walk up to tell them the good news.

"Now students I will now say who is the lucky ones that will go to Speedwagon high."Milton said.

He takes out a sheat a paper, everyone was nervous to see who will go, he then starts to read it:"Raven Queen, Apple White, Cerise Hood, Briar Beauty, Poppy O'Hair, Madeline Hatter, Lizzie Hearts, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Cedar Wood, Cupid, Holly O'Hair, Ramona Wolf, Melody Piper, Farrah Goodfairy, Darling Charming, Sparrow Hood, Nina Thumbell, Blondie lockes and Kitty Cheshire."the students cheered."Congratulation, you will be going tomorrow so prepare your stuff for your departure."

Raven hugged Giorno because she was so happy, Dexter was feeling down but Trish patted his back making him smile.

"Well Darling looks like you get to be the one to make our family proud."Daring said to Darling who was next to him.

"Of course and don't worry I'll be fine."Darling said and Daring smilled.

Thr group made a celebration for thier friends being picked, then after they went to pack their bags for tomorrow, Raven and Apple were in their room packing putting the importing things.

"I can't believe we got picked."Apple said.

"I know, this so hexciting."Raven said.

"It will be bad not seeing some of our friends here."Apple said.

"Hye don't worry we can still visit them, plus wil come back."Raven said making Apple nod in agreement.

"A shame that Daring didn't get pick."Apple said.

"Yeah, but you still got the rest of us plus Josuke there."Raven said.

"Oh you, Josuke is my friend so of course he will help."Apple said.

Next day was the day, multiple carriages came to take the students to Speedwagon High, Raven and Apple shared one with Josuke and Giorno with their luggage on top, they looked outside to see the rest of their Ever After high friends watching them leave along with the teachers and principals.

"Be safe and most of all make our school proud."Milton said.

"Yes but also have fun."Giles said.

"We will."The ever After High students were picked said.

Then the carriages started to move and the Students waved goodbye to their friends, Maddie was with Mista and she was having tea with him, Six pistols were their too and they were enjoying tea and crumpets, Lizzie was with Bruno and she was holding hands with him, Cerise was with Fugo and Ramona, Fugo was sitting next to her while Ramona was in front of them, Briar was with Wes and they were talking, Narancia was with Melody and they were talking about music, Cedar was with Ashlynn and Hunter and they were looking outside, Kitty was with Darling and Jolyne and she was excited to get there, Holly and Poppy were with Okuyasu who was nervous to be there and the rest were watching the the view while they wait to arrive.

After a few hours Raven looks out and got excited, she then looks at her friends and boyfriend and said."Were here."

Everyone looks outside to see the school, the Ever After high students excpet for Raven were amazed at how it looks, they exited the carriages and they grouped together to look at it and saw Jonathans statue and to them it was amazing, then they saw Speedwagong cmoing towards them.

"Welcome back my students and Ever After High students allow me to welcome you all to Speedwagon High, today you will be able to see the school and know of the future classes so I hope you all enjoy it."Speedwagon said making them all cheer.

"Now come on in."Speedwagon said and they all entered the school.

When they got in they saw it was huge hall like Ever After High but it was modeled after the Joestar mansions ineterior with the stairs having the same angel statue, their were lockers to the sides with many students getting their stuff.

"Kitty."Kitty looks to the right to see Illuso.

"Illuso."Kitti said and she runs u to him giving him a hug.

"Well it seems someone is happy to see you well I must go, Giorno may I trust you and your friends to give them the tour."Speedwagon said.

"Of course."Giorno said.

"Good, if anyone has any questions come up to my office,"Speedwagon said and he goes away.

"Well everyone I hope your ready not only to see the school but to meet some new friends."Giorno said making them all smile.

The Ever After High students are now about to see the school their friends attend and meet some new people along the way.

**Note:sorry if you all wanted to see more but you will in the next chapter which will show off the schools locations and meet some other jojo characters too.**


	43. Chapter 43 Tour of the school

**Chapter 43 Tour of the school**

**I don't own Ever After High or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

After the students arrived at Speedwagon high Mister Speedwagon asked Giorno to give them a tour of the school.

"Now let us begin."Giorno said and they nodded.

Giorno lead them around the school showing the hallways, went to a room with potraits of events of the past of their world, Apple looks around and notices a sword on a glass cabinet and gasps.

"Giorno is that."Apple said pointing at it.

Giorno looks and said."yes that is pluck Jonathans sword."

The Ever After High students looked at it and they were amazed by it, the same sword Jonathan used that was given to him by one of his fallen enemies is right in front of them.

"Amazing, it's a shame a sword like this won't be used again."Darling said.

"I know but it must be kept safe as one of Jonathans treasures, now let us continue."Giorno said.

They continued and then Darling spots someone opening a locker, it was Doppio which made her smile and she said:"Doppio, over here."

Doppio got surprised and looks back, he noticed Darling and Trish and smilled, he goes up to them and said:"Darling, big sis you came."

"Yes we did Doppio, we came back and Darling was even picked to be apart of the school for this semester."Trish said.

"Yeah it's very hexciting to be here."Darling said."now we can spend more time together."

"That's great, but I need to get to my class, but see you at lunch."Doppio said and he goes to his class.

"See you later then."Darling said while waving bye to him.

Then they continued and Giorno shows them the track and field, it looks like the one in ever after high but it has a place with arena like place that resembles the one that Lisa Lisa owned to Train Joseph and Caesar.

"Wow this place looks like the one in Ever After high."Cerise said.

"Yes but theres more to this place."Giorno said.

They then heard a noise to their right and saw a race track there with two people racing with horses, they saw Johnny there and he was ridding slow dancer but next to him was someone with long blond hair, wearing a western style clothing, they then jump of the tracks to see the Ever After students, they then stopped in front of them.

Cupid looked at Johnny and was happy, she then steps foward and said:"Johnny."

"Oh hey Cupid, good to see you again."Johnny said.

"So Johnny is this the girl you told me about."The other guy said.

"Yes Gyro, everyone this is Gyro Zeppeli."Johnny introduced his friend.

"Well everyone welcome to Speedwagon high, one of these days were going to hold a race so you should come see it."Gyro said and they nodded."Now I hope you all have a speedy day, nyo ho ho."he made a lame joke making them sweetdrop.

"Well let0s get going."Giorno said and they continued on.

They continued around the school with the classrooms being like that of lecture classroom from university of the speedwagon students world, they had a auditorium and even a pool.

The bell then rang and Giorno said:"well it's lunch time, so let's see what Tonio has for today."and they all cheered.

They arrived at the cafeteria which is a nice one that was close to the joestar dinning room, they saw Tonio on the kitchen and he saw them and said:"why, this is good surprise, it's great to see you back and it seems you brought your friends too."

"Hi Tonio."The Ever After Students said.

"Well enjoy yourselves, theres plenty of dishes for each of you."Tonio said and they picked what they wanted.

After they picked a tray with food they went to find a table and Giorno said:"Well you can pick a table from here, some might not like strangers but try to meet some friends here."

"Well I know where I'm going, come on Kitty I'll introduce you to my friends."Illuso said and he leed Kitty to his group.

Blondie looked to where they went and saw them sit on the La Squadra table, she then smilled because Risotto was there too.

"I found mine."Blondie said and she goes to their table.

"Me too."Nina said and she follows her.

"So Illuso why is your girlfriend in our table?"Ghiaccio asked.

"Simple today is the day Ever After students come to our school, she was one of the ones picked."Illuso said.

Blondie then sits next to Risotto and said:"hey Risotto."

"Blondie."Risotto said surprised to see her here.

The Nina sits next to Formaggio and Ghiaccio said:"wow, wow, this is our table, and now these girls are just sitting here because they know you."

"Your just jealous you don't have a girlfriend, or at least one that's close by."Formaggio said.

"Screw you."Ghiaccio said making the others laugh.

"Hey did Lily come too?"Melone asked the girls.

"Oh no, she didn't get picked."Blondie said.

"That's a shame, I really enjoyed her company."Melone said.

"Why, because she's the only one not creeped out by you."Prosciutto said.

"Let's say were the perfect match."Melone said.

"Please tell me that other girls isn't here?"Prosciutto asked.

"Who Faybelle, she's still in Ever After High."Nina said.

"Good."Prociutto said.

Pesci then looked and saw Hunter and Ashlynn, waved at them and said:"Hunter, Ashlynn."

They looked and smilled while waving and Hunter said:"hey Pesci, good to see you again."

"Don't you dare invite them here."Ghiaccio said scaring Pesci.

Then Okuyasu found a table that Poppy and Holly decided to sit next to him along with Koichi and Yukako.

"Okuyasu."they looked to see and it was Okuyasu's older brother Keicho.

"Big bro Keicho."Okuyasu said.

"Looks like you came back, whose your friends?"Keicho asked.

Holly was looking at him with a small blush and Poppy noticed it.

"Oh these are Poppy and Holly their friends from Ever After High, girls this my big brother Keicho."Okuyasu said.

"Oh nice to meet you."Holly said.

"Yeah nice to meet you."Keicho said and he walks away.

Cedar was trying to find a seat then she heard:"hey Cedar."she looks to see Pocoloco waving at her."theres a seat here."she smilled and went to sit with him.

The rest spent time together at lunch then they had their first class, Mr Speedwagon told them they would have their first class of the day in one of the rooms to meet the homeroom teacher.

Everyone took a seat in one of the seats in the classroom, then a teacher came in he was black man wearing red long overcoat with medalions with Egyptian ankh symbols on them, he walks over to the desk and looks at his students.

"Hello students my name is Muhammad Avdol and I will be your homeroom teacher, today we will start with the history of our world."Avdol said.

The Ever After Students were interested and they took notes to learn about their friends world, Avdol was a nice teacher and was way better than professor Rumpelstiltskin, Avdol was a strict teacher but only wanted for them to learn and get better.

After class they walked around the halls again, Apple then noticed a door labeled Nursery, she then opens it and she smilled, in a playpen was Shizuka playing.

"Shizuka."Apple said and she goes to see her.

Shizuka smilled seeing her, then Josuke came in and said:"well looks like you found the nursery, this where Shizuka lives when she isn't outside."

The rest of the group came in and saw Shizuka took making the girls happy to see her, they played with Shizuka a bit until it was time to go to their own dorm rooms, they eahc decorated their rooms to be like in Ever After so they would be like in home.

Poppy and Holly were now in their room after they finished unpacking and Poppy said:"hey Holly I got to ask were you interested in Keicho?"

"What, me I don't know what your talking about."Holly said nervous with a blush.

"Come on I saw you, you were staring at him when he walked away."Poppy said.

"Okay, maybe I like him."Holly said.

"Don't worry I'll help you win his heart."Poppy said.

"Okay, but what you and Okuyasu."Holly said making her turn to make Poppy blush.

"What?!"Poppy said.

"I know you have crush on him."Holly said, then they both laugh.

It was the first day the Ever After high students saw Speedwagon high what adventures will they do next find out next time.

**Note:well first day of Speedwagon high and it showed the homeroom teacher being Avdol, Gyro made his appearance and theres going to be more to be shown later, now they seen the tracks for the gym and horse racing, the classroom, cafeteria and the nursery which is where Shizuka lives also to answer something Dio is dead since the events of the stardust crusaders happened just with the crusaders alive so Jotaro killed him and for the white queen to be with jotaro that's hard since shes rude and prideful but I'll think about it.**


End file.
